Enchanted to Meet You
by DAgron01
Summary: Quinn transferred to a new school to start over and hopes that she can escape her past. What will happen when brother and sister  Finn and Rachel  both fall for her?  She never considered loving a girl before, but she never met a girl like Rachel. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Once again you can thank the wonderful people on tumblr for this perfect idea :) I love the idea of Finchel siblings, because who wants to see Quinn and Rachel fighting over Finn when it should be Finn and Rachel fighting over Quinn? So, here's my take on the newest tumblr craze and it'll be Quinn's POV. I'm having fun with it, so I hope you like it! Also, yes, I am still working on my other stories but this idea wouldn't leave my mind so here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Quinn Fabray was walking down the hallway of her new school. It was her senior year and following a tumultuous two years, she moved across the country to live with her sister, Fran, and brother in law, Eli, to have a fresh start. She took a deep breath as she slowly walked to her locker. She prayed that she'd be invisible this year; that she could just get through this year and then go off to college and find herself then.

She barely had her locker open before she was encased in a dark shadow. She quickly turned around, preparing for the worst, when she saw a tall boy standing in front of her. He had a dopey smile on his face when he asked. "What are you doing?"

Quinn realized that she had her hands in the air, as if preparing for an imminent attack. She lowered them as she blushed. "Sorry, in my old school all the new kids were greeted with an ice cold slushie poured on their head."

The boy frowned. "That's mean."

Quinn nodded in agreement. She frowned to herself when she thought about the kind of person she used to be, the popular cheerleader who ordered those slushie attacks.

"I thought you were new here, I hadn't seen you before." The boy replied.

Quinn groaned internally. The boy wasn't the brightest, but he was nice enough. A lot nicer than the jocks she used to go to school with.

"My name is Finn; I'm the quarterback for our football team."

Quinn nodded. She knew he had to be an athlete; all popular kids had an air of confidence around them that was unmistakable. She dated enough of them to know. "Quinn."

He grinned at her. "Well, Quinn, welcome toSan Francisco!"

She couldn't help smiling back at him.

**0000000000000**

The day was going fairly uneventfully for Quinn, which was just what she wanted. Although she was hit on numerous times by some kid in a Mohawk and she was asked to join the cheerleading team (which she refused) by a snarkyLatina, she had to admit that she liked this school better than her old one.

At lunchtime, she found herself standing in the doorway of the cafeteria looking for a place to set. As her eyes scanned the room, they fell on large brown orbs that were watching her intently. She almost shrunk under the intensity of the gaze. The girl who was staring at her was a beautiful brunette. She was at a table with what Quinn could only describe as misfits; a husky black girl, a well dressed boy, a boy in a wheelchair, a gothic Asian girl, and a dark haired boy wearing a bowtie. Quinn smiled at the girl who was still watching her. The pretty brunette was dressed strangely, wearing knee high socks and a pinstripe skirt that was scandalously short with a sweater that seemed to have some sort of animal on it.

She was brought from her thoughts by Finn. "Would you like to join me for lunch? My friends are sitting at our table already." He offered, pointing at a table across the room. She recognized the Mohawked boy and theLatinacheerleader, and forced a smile. She sighed as she allowed Finn to lead her away from the captivating brunette and to a table with the kind of people she leftOhioto get away from. As she sat down, Finn began to introduce his friends. "Sam, Mike and Puck are on the football team with me." He stated as he introduced a big lipped blond boy, a seemingly pleasant Asian boy, and the Mohawked boy she met (and turned down) earlier. "And this is Santana and Brittany." Santana was the name of theLatinaandBrittanywas an eager blonde who jumped up and hugged Quinn, nearly knocking the food tray to the floor in the process.

"Hi everyone, my name's Quinn." She smiled as she sat down between Brittany and Mike. Just before she sat down, she glanced back at the brunette's table. She noticed two other brunettes sitting at the table; the blue eyed girl was talking animatedly to the girl who held Quinn's interest. As if on instinct, the petite girl let her gaze wander and caught Quinn's eyes. The blonde turned away shyly and tried to focus on the conversation around her.

"Ohiohuh?" Sam asked with interest. "What does one do in the middle of nowhere?"

"Hey!" Quinn groaned, until she saw the teasing smirk on Sam's face. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Nothing, I guess. What does one do for fun here?"

The boy smiled contagiously. "Mike and I are gamers and we compete in tournaments and…"

"Trouty mouth, lay off the new girl or you'll scare her away. And please, don't try hitting on her by using bad impersonations or that freaky language of the blue people." Santana jeered.

Quinn watched the exchange. "Na'vi? Are you talking about Avatar?"

Sam beamed as he nodded his head excitedly. Santana narrowed her eyes at one blond then the other. "Quinn, did you refuse to join our cheerleading team because you're actually a nerd?"

"Geek." Sam corrected. "How many times do I have to explain the difference between geek and nerd?"

Santana cackled. Mike shook his head incredulously at Sam.

"We're also in glee."Brittanytold Quinn.

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

"It's a club. We sing and dance, it's really cool!" The tall blonde said excitedly.

"You guys sing and dance?" She looked around the table and watched as each of them nodded.

"Not as well as Rachel." Finn said in a tone that almost sounded proud.

"Who's Rachel?"

"His hot little sister." Puck smirked darkly.

"Dude!" Finn whined.

"Get over it, Finnocence. Puck's right, if your sister stopped dressing like a toddler then she'd be smokin' fine." Santana's smirk matched Puck's.

"Rachel's pretty cool, but Finn won't let anyone date her." Sam replied, sounding almost dejected.

"Like that stops her." Santana replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Finn looked around the table pleading for an answer.

"Chill man, she's still got her V card." Puck answered. "But man, she's quite popular with the guys."

"And the girls."Brittanyreplied happily.

Quinn was bored with the conversation and let her eyes wander again. She didn't understand why she was drawn to the table across the cafeteria, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the brunette. The girl's brown eyes enchanted her. And again, as if the girl was tuned into her she looked up from her own conversation to see Quinn watching her. She smiled in a way that lit up Quinn's world. The blonde swallowed slowly as her mouth got dry. She tried to smile back but had to turn away when she heard her name.

"Quinn?" Mike elbowed her ribs lightly.

"Huh?"

The Asian boy grinned at her. "Can you sing? Or dance?"

Quinn noticed everyone was looking at her expectantly. "Ummm."

"That's okay. Because I can't dance either." Finn smiled goofily at her, causing Quinn to smile in return.

"And Sugar can't sing." Puck replied. "Oh hey, do you play any instruments? Sam and I play guitar and Finn plays drums. Artie can pretty much play anything."

"I can play piano. Or I used to, it's been awhile." Quinn admitted. "And I can sing well enough, I guess."

Brittanyclapped her hands together. "Awesome! You should totally join with us. The first meeting is tomorrow and Rory's going to try out; you should come and watch him."

Quinn frowned. "Who's Rory?"

"He's the leprechaun that lives with me."Brittanyexplained.

Quinn's eyebrow rose in question.

"Foreign exchange student fromIreland." Santana added.

"I guess I can stop by, I don't know about joining yet. I'd rather check it out first anyway." Quinn answered.

"We can help you work on something if you'd like. Or Rachel can, she's really the best one to do such a thing." Finn offered.

Quinn nodded absentmindedly.

"Would you like to come over tonight? We could work on something." Finn said.

"Tonight doesn't work for me. Maybe Wednesday." Quinn replied.

"Great. Would you like to go to dinner first?" Finn asked nervously.

"Sure." Quinn replied, though she wasn't as enthusiastic as he was about the prospect.

**000000000000000000**

When Quinn got home that afternoon, Eli was in the kitchen preparing dinner. "How was your first day?"

"I already like this school far better than my old one."

The man smiled at her. "Good. So did you make any friends?"

"I think so. Sam and Mike seemed cool. AndBrittany's a sweetheart. And I think I got asked out on a date."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that's a good idea, considering…?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I refuse to be a nun, Eli. Besides, I'm not planning on jumping into anything. I learned my lesson, okay?"

He nodded at her.

"And I might join some glee club thing, where they sing and dance."

"Really? I was in the glee club in high school!" He replied excitedly.

"Oh really, they had stuff like that back then?" She teased.

"Haha." He rolled his eyes at her. "But seriously, the glee club at your school, it won National Championships. They are really amazing, Fran and I went to the Invitational they had last year and there's this girl…Rachel, I think her name was. She's a fantastic singer."

"So I've heard."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's her brother that asked me out."

"Well, if you do join you can bet your sister and I will be at every show to support you." Eli smiled at her encouragingly.

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek and retired to her room until dinner. As she was working on her homework, she kept getting distracted by the image of big brown eyes burrowing into her. Tomorrow she vowed to approach the small brunette that had encroached upon her mind. She wanted to talk to the girl. A smile grew on her face at the thought. Tomorrow was going to be even better than today and she couldn't wait.

**A/N: Please let me know what you guys think! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for those who are giving this a chance, I promise this is completely a Faberry story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any colleges mentioned**

Quinn arrived at school even more anxious than yesterday. She got to school early in search of a nameless brunette that invaded her thoughts last night. She couldn't understand why she couldn't stop thinking about a girl she never met.

As she wandered the halls, she heard the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. The voice was angelic and Quinn's feet lead her down the hallway closer to the music that was captivating her mind. Before she got to her destination, she was interrupted by Finn. "Hey, you're here early!" He greeted her happily.

"So are you."

"I had football practice and Rachel gets hear early to use the auditorium to practice, so for some reason or another it seems like I'm always here."

Quinn smiled, and then a thought hit her. "The singing…" She realized it was silent now. "That was your sister?"

Finn smiled proudly. "I told you yesterday, she is amazing. Scouts for music schools are already coming round the house. She gets recruited more than I do and I'm a football star and a senior."

"You don't sound jealous." Quinn stated.

"I'm not. I love my sister, she's my best friend. And I am so proud of her."

Quinn smiled. Finn was a really great guy. If only her last boyfriend was as nice as him, maybe her past would have been different.

"She's lucky. To have a brother like you who supports her."

Finn nodded. "Thanks. How about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a sister. We used to fight miserably growing up…but we get along well now." She ended it right there. She didn't want to tell him that she lived with her sister, because that would just lead to more questions.

"I can't imagine not getting along with Rachel. I need her in my life. She's the reason that I'm considering college instead of the military. She said that she didn't want to risk losing me, and she even helped me write out all my college essays for the applications."

Quinn smiled genuinely. "What colleges are you considering?"

"Would you believe me if I told you thatOhioStatewas one of them?" He grinned at her.

"Please tell me you're joking."

He looked at her with confusion. "No, I was serious."

"Why would you go there?"

"It's a great football school."

Quinn nodded. "What other schools are on your list?"

"Rachel wants me to go toMichiganStatebecause she likes their colors."

"Colors? Green and white?"

"Green. She loves green. She likes the Tarheels too, because their colors are 'pretty.'" He scrunched up his nose at the last word.

Quinn giggled at the sight. Rachel seemed entertaining.

"How about you? What schools are you thinking about?"

"I like the west coast. So maybe UCLA or something. I don't know though."

"And what would you go for?"

"That's something else I'm not sure of. I guess I should think more about it."

They were interrupted by the bell ringing and Quinn realized that she didn't get to meet the mysterious brunette she was looking for. Quinn also didn't get to properly hear Rachel sing, at least she'd get to hear her if she joined glee. Suddenly Quinn found herself smiling at the thought.

"What?" Finn asked her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

He laughed. "You're smiling, what're you thinking about?"

"Glee this afternoon actually. I'm kind of excited about it." She admitted.

"Could I walk you there, this afternoon?" He offered nervously.

"Of course, I do need someone to show me where to go after all." She smiled back.

He grinned happily in response. "Great! And how about, I pick you up at your locker and walk you to lunch."

Quinn found herself grinning back. It was easier knowing that she didn't have to worry about where to sit at lunch; it was one less thing she had to have weighing on her mind.

"That sounds good, I'll see you then." She smiled widely before walking to her first class.

The afternoon progressed smoothly, as she sat next to Puck in one class and Santana in her others. On her way to her locker before lunch, she caught sight of the short brunette in an even shorter skirt. She smiled to herself as she hurried to catch up with the girl.

"Hey wait up!" He yelled as she approached the girl. But the brunette kept walking until she reached her own locker.

She opened it and as she turned around, she jumped at the proximity at which Quinn was standing next to her. "Oh, hey." She greeted breathlessly.

"Hey." Quinn replied shyly. "I was calling for you."

The smaller girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "When?"

"Just now."

"Oh, sorry." She bit her lip nervously. "So what did you want?"

Quinn's eyes widened. What did she want? Why was she chasing the girl down the hallway? She actually didn't really know.

"I'm new here and…"

The girl smiled at her. "I know."

Quinn smiled back. "Does everyone talk about the new girl or am I just lucky?"

"I saw you standing in the cafeteria yesterday, you looked lost. So I assumed you were new. That's all."

Quinn nodded and found herself blushing a bit. "Did I look that stupid? Standing there like an idiot."

Rachel shook her head with the smile still plastered on her face. "Not stupid. A little cute though."

The blush on Quinn's face got darker. She looked away from the girl shyly.

"So, new girl…do you have a name?"

"Quinn." Hazel eyes met brown again.

The brunette stuck out her hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Quinn, my name is Rachel."

Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers, and instantly felt warmth flood through her body. "Rachel? As in…"

"Hey sis!" Finn announced as he approached the girls.

Rachel's eyes left Quinn's to meet Finn, though Quinn kept her eyes on the girl in front of her.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Rachel released Quinn's hand, missing the blonde's frown at the loss of contact.

"I was looking for Quinn, I was supposed to meet her at her locker but she wasn't there. So, you two met? That's great!" He replied eagerly.

Quinn bit her lip nervously as she turned to look at Finn. "Sorry, I was…preoccupied and running late."

He shrugged. "No problem. Hey Rach, did Quinn tell you she's thinking of joining glee?"

Quinn's eyes widened immediately.

"Quinn! That's perfect!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly as she touched Quinn's shoulder to get the girl's attention. Quinn looked at the point of contact, then up at Rachel.

"Huh?"

Rachel and Finn giggled at Quinn's nervousness.

"Don't worry Quinn, I told you that Rachel could help you with your audition song."

"Audition?" Quinn was having a hard time following the conversation, because her whole body was humming with increasing warmth. Her eyes lowered again, watching Rachel's delicate hand resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you have to audition to join glee. Can you sing?" Rachel asked.

"Huh?" Quinn forced herself to look at Rachel again.

The brunette was watching her with a frown and furrowed brows. "Are you okay?" She waited for an answer that never came, and then looked at her brother. "What's wrong with her?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it's overwhelming being the new kid."

Rachel nodded.

"Let's head to lunch." Finn offered his arm for Quinn to take. She looked at it hesitatingly before taking it. "Are you gonna join us today, Rach?" Finn asked his sister.

Quinn pretended not to pay attention to the interaction, but she was waiting intently for Rachel's answer.

"Not today. I promised Harmony that we'd practice together, so I'm heading to the auditorium."

Finn nodded before smirking at her. "Like either of you need practice."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "See you in glee." Rachel leaned up and pecked Finn on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you Quinn." She said as she disappeared down the crowded hallway.

Finn started walking in the opposite direction, pulling Quinn along with him. "Who's Harmony?"

Finn looked down at the blonde with confusion. "Harmony? She's in glee with us."

"And she's friends with Rachel?" Quinn heard herself ask.

Finn smiled. "Of course. Those two are inseparable."

Quinn nodded, her stomach twisted suddenly. She must be hungrier than she thought.

Lunch seemed to drag on and more than once Quinn let her eyes wander to the table that Rachel was absent from today. She scanned the table noticing that the other absence was the blue eyed girl that Rachel had been talking animatedly to yesterday. She sighed. Why did that bother her?

**0000000000000**

Finn walked Quinn into the choir room after school. She was excited to see Rachel again and hoped to hear the girl sing today.

"Mr. Shue?" Finn addressed the curly haired man that Quinn assumed was their teacher. "Quinn's new, is it okay if she sits in on our meeting today?"

"She's not a spy is she?" The blue eyed brunette that Quinn assumed was Harmony spoke up.

"No, she's considering joining us." Rachel replied, earning a smile from the blonde in question.

"Can she sing?" The black girl in the back row asked.

"It doesn't matter Mercedes, if she wants to join we'll let her." Mr. Shue said.

Finn took Quinn's sweaty hand and led her to one of the only two empty seats in the room. They sat down as a brown haired boy stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"I'm ready for my audition." He said in an Irish accent.

Quinn noticedBrittanyclapping excitedly and realized that this must be her friend, Rory. She listened to him sing. The boy was very talented. When he was finished, Rachel was the first to applaud him. Quinn smiled to herself as she joined in.

"I truly think that with the talent we possess in this room, we'll takeNew Yorkby storm again!" Rachel exclaimed.

Puck leaned over his seat and pulled Rachel into a hug as he smiled. "My Jew babe is right; we've got National's in the bag."

Quinn's stomach was turning again, as she heard Puck's nickname for Rachel. She heard Finn shift in his seat beside her. He leaned into her, whispering in her ear. "He's a player and I don't like the way he looks at her."

Quinn nodded in understanding; neither did she.

"He promised that they were just friends, but sometimes I worry." Finn whispered again.

"Have they ever dated?"

"God I hope not!" He said too loudly and caused everyone in the room to look at them. Quinn flushed at the attention, especially when she saw Rachel's eyebrow rise.

"Sorry." Quinn muttered as she looked at the ground. She kept her head down until she heard Rachel's voice singing, and snapped her head back up nearly giving herself whiplash. Most of the glee kids were standing in front of her singing. But it was Rachel's voice that got her attention, it reeled her in and wouldn't let go. She felt her breath hitch when her eyes met the intense brown orbs belonging to Rachel. Their gazes locked on each other until the end of the song, when Quinn had to force herself to look away. 'What just happened?' she thought to herself as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

**A/N: As you can see, Finn doesn't stand a chance. He's the only one who doesn't realize it :) The next chapter has some nice Faberry sweetness in it, so until then…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the wonderful feedback regarding this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

The next day went by slowly for Quinn; she could have sworn that Rachel was avoiding her. She couldn't have been sure because it wasn't like they shared any classes, but at lunch the girl didn't even look in Quinn's direction. The blonde was lost in thought as Finn approached her.

"You're still planning on this afternoon, right?" Finn asked when he was beside her.

"What's this afternoon?"

He studied her, wondering if she was joking. "You said you'd have dinner with me and then were coming over to our house to pick out some music for your audition. Remember?"

"Is Rachel okay with that?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Okay with what? Helping you with music? Duh…it's her life. She's actually quite excited about it."

Quinn's head snapped up, looking at Finn anxiously. "She said that? She said she's excited?"

Finn furrowed his brows. "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't she be? I mean, you want to join glee and she's the captain and…"

Quinn frowned. Of course Rachel just wanted to make sure Quinn could sing; she was trying to lead her team back to National's.

"What's wrong now?"

Quinn shook the negative thoughts from her head. "Nothing."

"So, did you still want to do it then? Dinner with me?"

Quinn gave the boy a small smile and nodded. "Pick me up at 5:30."

"Great!" He sauntered off as Quinn leaned her head back on her locker and sighed. What was wrong with her lately? She closed her eyes and stood there for a few minutes until she was startled by the voice she had come to recognize instantly.

"Are you okay?"

Quinn's eyes popped open and she saw the concerned eyes of Rachel staring back at her.

"Just thinking about…stuff."

Rachel nodded as if she understood. They stood in silence for awhile before Rachel broke it. "He's excited about today, you know."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Finn?"

Rachel looked at her incredulously. "Who else would I be talking about?"

Quinn sighed. "I really don't know."

They awkwardly watched each other for a minute or two before Rachel looked away. When she looked back, she spoke. "I was wondering what kind of music you prefer."

Quinn stared at her but remained silent.

Rachel shuffled her feet nervously. "I don't really know what kind of singing voice you have yet, but if I knew your musical preferences I could look for some music for you. You are planning on hanging out tonight, aren't you?"

Quinn tried to school her features into that of neutrality, but she couldn't hold back the smile that was threatening to reveal itself. "Hang out?"

"Finn said you were stopping by after your date and that we could go through music together…for your audition…for glee." Rachel was sounding more nervous as her rambling seemed to jumble her words together. Quinn found the girl's rambling rather adorable until she registered what the girl said.

"After my date?"

"With my brother. Yes. You agreed to dinner, did you not? He has the whole thing planned out."

Quinn took a deep breath trying to control the edge to her voice. "Right, my date…with Finn."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "He told me you just confirmed with him and that was why he couldn't bring me home this afternoon."

Quinn's face lit up. "Oh! Do you need a ride home?"

"What? I mean…I…"

"He's not coming until 5:30, so I have time to drop you off."

"If you don't mind…I'd appreciate the ride." Rachel smiled causing Quinn's own smile to widen.

"Just meet me here after school and I'll bring you home."

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel replied and disappeared on her way to her last class of the day.

After school, Quinn waited anxiously for Rachel to meet her at her locker.

"Sorry I'm late; my English teacher kept us a couple minutes after the bell." Rachel apologized when she approached Quinn.

The blonde shook her head and waved off the apology. It was completely unnecessary, but welcomed anyway.

Quinn uncharacteristically reached for Rachel's books, offering to carry them. Rachel handed them over skeptically before offering her a shy, 'thank you.' The blonde led Rachel to her car in silence. When they got there, she opened the door for the brunette and smiled as Rachel blushed in response. Then she set the girl's books in the backseat with her backpack and hurried to the driver's side.

As she started up the car, soft oldies music played in the background. Rachel grinned. "I guess I know what kind of music you prefer."

"What?"

"You never answered my question earlier and now I know." Rachel bounced her leg excitedly as she turned to look out the window.

Quinn drove out of the school parking lot with Rachel offering her directions to her house.

"Why don't you drive separately?" Quinn inquired on the way to their destination.

"I'm environmentally conscious. If Finn and I are going to the same place, why should we both drive there?"

"So something like this doesn't happen again." Quinn replied with a raised brow.

"I really don't mind."

"Of course you don't, you aren't the one who has to drive someone somewhere." Quinn teased.

"You know Quinn; if it was such an inconvenience you didn't have to offer to drive me home." Rachel spat out indignantly.

"Rach, you know I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that…you know what? I really don't know what I was saying."

"My dads don't think it's necessary for us both to have a car anyway. They said that when Finn graduates, then I'll just get his car." Rachel replied quietly, still looking out the window.

"Your dads?" Quinn wondered what she meant by that.

"We have two dads. They are married…to each other." Rachel replied, not taking her eyes away from the window.

"Oh, well. Wow." Quinn was shocked at the news. She was from a small town inOhio, having gay parents was not a common thing for her to hear about.

Rachel turned toward Quinn slowly, a look of amusement on her face. "Does that bother you?"

"No." Quinn replied honestly, before glancing at the smirk on Rachel's face. "I was just wondering…how does that work?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and let her head fall back on the headrest. "Everyone asks that."

Quinn cleared her throat. "Forgive my ignorance; I just don't know anything about…that."

Rachel's eyebrow rose. "About what?"

"You know…homosexuality." She whispered the last word causing Rachel to burst into laughter.

"I guess I understand why you wear the cross necklace then." Rachel giggled.

"What does that mean?"

"I bet you are a good Christian girl with outstanding morals."

"You don't know anything about me." Quinn muttered through gritted teeth.

Rachel sighed. "I don't know why we keep doing this."

Quinn turned toward her. "Doing what?"

"I like you." Rachel said quietly causing Quinn's breathing to become erratic. "I think we could be good friends but we keep saying the wrong things. I didn't mean to insult you. I am sorry."

Quinn nodded numbly.

Rachel continued. "I was only trying to say that since you come from a small town and you admitted to not knowing anything about homosexuality and you wear a cross necklace that you were probably…"

"A Christ Crusader." Quinn finished with a smile.

Rachel chuckled. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"I started a Christ Crusader's club and was President of the Celibacy Club. I was also captain of our cheerleading team and went to the Chastity Ball."

Rachel stopped laughing, her eyes widened. "You are serious."

Quinn giggled this time. That was most people's reaction.

Rachel tapped her foot on the ground. "We don't have a Celibacy Club here."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the brunette thinking the girl was mocking her, and then she remembered that Puck said she was still a virgin. She smiled at the thought. "You could always start one."

"And be even more of a laughing stock." Rachel scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Being in glee isn't really the coolest thing to do. The only reason I'm not harassed daily is because of Finn, Santana and Puck. When they graduate this year…" She trailed off sadly.

"What grade are you in, Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"I'm a junior."

Quinn nodded.

"I'm Jewish." Rachel blurted out into the silence.

Quinn smiled. She remembered Puck mentioning that too, and then she remembered Puck calling Rachel his Jew babe and growled.

"So a Jewish girl with two dads…anything else I should know about you?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"I'm going to be on Broadway someday." Rachel said proudly.

"I have no doubt about that." Quinn replied sincerely. "You have an amazing voice Rachel."

"Thank you."

Quinn cleared her throat. "So how does it work? Having two dads?"

Rachel smacked her shoulder playfully before sighing. "They had a surrogate. The same one both times."

Quinn nodded, processing the information. "So you were like…adopted?"

Rachel turned to face Quinn, watching her closely. "I guess you could say that. But my dad is my biological dad. They just needed…"

Quinn flushed. "Yes! I get it."

Rachel laughed at Quinn's innocence. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Quinn's cheeks darkened. They were silent a little bit longer. "So, do you know your birth mom?"

"Yes."

Quinn noticed how uncomfortable Rachel became and dropped the subject. When she drove in silence for another minute or two, she replied. "You live quite a ways from school."

All the color drained from Rachel's face as she cleared her throat nervously. "We passed my house awhile ago, I forgot to tell you."

Quinn grinned as she shook her head. She pulled into the nearest driveway to turn around. "I'll try not to distract you this time." Quinn teased as she backtracked several miles.

She swore she heard Rachel mumble 'impossible.' Actually, she found herself hoping that was what Rachel said. There was just something about this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Xbox, iPod or any music mentioned**

Quinn had to hurry home after dropping Rachel off so that she could get ready.

"You're home late." Fran noted as Quinn walked in.

"Yeah, I was dropping a friend off. She needed a ride." Quinn replied as she began to walk up the stairs.

"Does this friend have a name?" Fran called after her.

"Rachel."

"The girl from glee?" Eli asked with interest.

"Yup." Quinn replied from the top of the stairs before disappearing in her room.

"That little brunette?" Fran asked her husband who nodded.

"Apparently they want Quinn to join glee." He said conspiratorially.

"I think that would be great for her. She needs something to keep her…busy." Fran replied as she leaned into her husband and the two of them continued to watch TV on the couch.

"She seems to be doing okay." Eli mused. "At least the pink hair is finally gone."

Fran nodded absentmindedly.

**000000000**

Quinn was in the middle of trying on her third outfit when the doorbell rang. She couldn't figure out if she was nervous about the date with Finn or going through music with Rachel. And as she was trying on outfit after outfit, she couldn't be sure which of them she was dressing up for.

She quickly settled on a white dress with a green cardigan. She smiled at her appearance in the mirror. Okay, so she was wearing green and white knowing that those were Rachel's favorite colors. That didn't mean anything, right?

After touching up her make-up quickly, she hurried down the stairs to find Finn holding some flowers as he stood in the living room conversing with Fran and Eli.

"I hope they aren't giving you a hard time." Quinn greeted the boy.

"Actually, Eli was just telling me how they came to see us sing at Invitational's last year." Finn smiled as he took in her appearance. "You look really pretty."

He handed the flowers to Quinn, who took them delicately with a smile.

"They're gardens." Finn said happily.

"Gardenias?" Fran corrected with a smirk. Quinn shot her sister a warning look.

"Thank you Finn." She replied and upon noticing the ribbon they were wrapped in, she added. "And the ribbon matches my eyes."

He beamed in response.

**000000000000**

Finn took Quinn to the park and made a picnic for them. It truly was the sweetest date she had ever been on and she told him so. He just nodded and smiled lopsidedly at her.

After their dinner in the park, he took her back to his house. She took a deep breath as she climbed out of the car and walked slowly up the driveway. Finn led her inside and up the stairs. They paused outside a closed door as he knocked on it.

The door flung open, revealing a flustered Rachel wearing some shorts that were shorter than the skirts she wears to school and a tank top. Quinn's eyes scanned the girl's legs and rested on Rachel's beautiful face. "Hey." Quinn whispered, sounding out of breath.

"Hey." Rachel grinned back.

"So, you two work on the music thing. I'm gonna go play Xbox." Finn announced as he walked down the hallway to what was presumably his room.

Rachel stepped aside. "Come in."

Quinn slowly stepped into Rachel's bedroom as her heart rate sped up. "Thank you."

"How'd the date go?" Rachel asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Good. He's surprisingly sweet." Quinn replied as she looked around the room. Her eyes caught a photo of Finn and Rachel. "You two are really close, huh?"

"He's my best friend." Rachel answered as she plopped on her bed.

Quinn continued to walk around the room. She saw a few more pictures of Rachel and the rest of the glee kids. Then a picture of Rachel and Harmony hugging, she quickly sat the picture down with a scowl on her face.

She turned around and her voice caught in her throat when she saw Rachel lying on her bed. She swallowed thickly. "So." She cleared her throat when her voice sounded pitchy. "So, what kind of songs did you come up with?"

Rachel jumped excitedly off the bed and hurried to her desk. She handed Quinn some sheets of paper. "Of course, I'll have to hear you sing to better assess, but these were my top suggestions."

Quinn read the titles out loud. "'Say a little prayer,' 'Papa don't preach,' and 'Keep me hanging on.' These are really good choices and not at all what I would have expected you to pick."

Rachel looked at her with a frown. "What did you expect? Broadway?"

"I didn't mean to…I'm sorry that I said it that way."

Rachel sat back on her bed. "Will you sing for me?"

Quinn looked at the brunette nervously. "Now?"

Rachel nodded encouragingly.

Quinn shifted from foot to foot, anxiously. "I don't know what to sing."

Rachel patted the empty bed beside her for Quinn to join her, before scrolling through her iPod. The blonde sat beside to her, leaning in so she could see the titles of songs that Rachel was scrolling through. Rachel handed her one of the earbuds and she smiled in thanks as she put it in her ear.

"Wow, you have a lot of music." Quinn breathed out, against Rachel's neck causing the brunette to shiver noticeably. Quinn tried not to pay attention to how close they were, but it was becoming increasingly difficult when Rachel reacted to her like that.

"Music is my life." Rachel replied in a whisper. She shifted her body slightly, causing their shoulders to graze each other, and Quinn immediately felt electricity shoot down her spine. She barely caught the words when Rachel said. "Just find a song you know and start singing along."

Quinn wanted to wait until she found a song that 'spoke' to her. If she was going to sing to Rachel, well for Rachel, then the song had to be meaningful. They finally got to a song that she wanted to perform. As she sang along to the song 'Unpretty,' Rachel listened intently. When Quinn finished singing, she shyly looked at Rachel who had an unreadable expression on her face.

After a second or two of silence, Rachel cleared her throat. "Quinn you have a very pretty voice." Then she studied the girl closely. "I also think that there's more to you than what people can see. I mean…you're a very pretty girl Quinn, the prettiest I've even met. But I you're so much more than that."

Quinn's breath hitched and her mouth got dry. No one ever said anything like that to her before. Rachel ducked her head nervously, away from Quinn's penetrating gaze. "Rachel." Quinn whimpered.

Rachel was playing with the hem of her tank top, refusing to look at Quinn. The blonde reached over and lifted Rachel's chin, so she could look the girl in her eye. "Thank you. For saying that…and for meaning it."

Rachel smiled sadly. "You're welcome, Quinn." She took the blonde's hand and held it in her own. "You seem sad sometimes. I know you hide it well, but anyone who takes the time to really see you is bound to notice."

Quinn's eyes began to water.

"And I know we just met, so you don't owe me anything. But if you give me the chance, you'll learn that I'm a really good listener." She squeezed Quinn's hand as if to emphasize the point. "I just want you to know that I'm here and I want to help you. If you'll let me."

Quinn nodded as the tears fell down her cheeks. Rachel wiped them away with the pads of her thumbs.

"I…I have to go." Quinn stood up quickly and walked out of the room without a goodbye. She hurried down the stairs until she realized that she didn't drive there.

"I could give you a ride home, or I could get Finn." Rachel said quietly from behind Quinn.

The blonde nodded and continued down the stairs, so Rachel hurried behind her. "Dad, I'm taking Quinn home. I'll be back in a little while." The brunette called on her way out the door. She hurried to the car and opened the passenger side door for Quinn. The blonde shook her head as she thought about how Finn didn't even do that for her.

The ride to Quinn's house was in silence except for the directions Quinn gave along the way. When they pulled into the blonde's driveway, Rachel killed the engine. "I'm sorry, Quinn, for whatever I did to upset you."

Quinn turned toward her slowly, shaking her head. "You didn't do anything wrong Rachel. I'm just…you were right, about my being sad. And the things you said to me, no one's ever said that before and it's all a bit…overwhelming."

Rachel nodded. They sat in silence since Quinn had yet to make a move to exit the vehicle. After several minutes, Quinn finally opened the door and climbed out. Just before she closed it, Rachel spoke. "I meant every word Quinn; I'm here for you if you let me be."

Quinn swallowed thickly before closing the door and walking away without a word. She knew Rachel meant every word that she said, and that's what terrified her.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **

**You'll get a little more about Quinn next, so stay tuned...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music/musicians mentioned**

When Quinn arrived at school the next morning, Rachel was waiting by her locker for her. Quinn couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the sight of the beautiful brunette standing there. "Morning." Rachel greeted warmly.

Quinn knew that she should have felt awkward after running away from the girl the night before, but Rachel looked so happy to see her that it made everything seem okay.

"Good morning." She debated on whether or not she should apologize for running off, but decided not to bring it up unless Rachel did.

Rachel held out her hand and Quinn recognized her phone sitting in the brunette's palm. "My phone? Where'd…?" She trailed off as she looked in her backpack and felt inside her pockets. "I didn't even realize I was missing it." She replied sheepishly as she took it from the girl's hand.

"I found it in Finn's car this morning. I thought it might be yours but he also gave some of the football players a ride home and…"

"It's purple, Rach." Quinn teased. "I think it was safe to assume it wasn't there's."

Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes. "You don't know David Karofsky."

Quinn giggled at Rachel's statement. "I guess not."

"And Kurt was on the team for a while…."

"Kurt? As in the boy who is permanently attached to a rainbow?"

Rachel snorted, which Quinn thought was the cutest thing she ever heard.

"I'm going to tell him you said that."

Quinn's eyes widened. "What? No! Please don't." She begged.

Rachel's grin turned mischievous. "Or else what?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Or else I'll sing a Taylor Swift song as my audition piece."

"Hey!" Rachel blushed. "I actually like Taylor Swift."

Quinn smirked. "I know, I saw that you had every one of her songs on your iPod."

Rachel shrugged shyly. "Have you decided what you wanted to sing yet?"

The blonde shook her head. "There are a few songs…I was thinking of doing something that no one would expect me to do. Just to show my range, you know?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes as if to study the girl in front of her, and Quinn because nervous under the intensity of the gaze. Finally Rachel spoke. "I have stopped having expectations when it comes to you, because you continue to exceed all of them anyway."

Quinn looked away shyly, but a smile tugged at her lips.

Rachel kicked at the floor nervously before bringing her eyes back up to try to meet Quinn's, the blonde was watching her closely. "Quinn?"

"Yes?" She asked breathlessly. She wasn't sure why being so close to Rachel had such an affect one her, but she always found that she had difficulty breathing in the girl's presence.

"She's beautiful."

Quinn's blinked rapidly a few times trying to comprehend what Rachel just said to her.

"The baby." Rachel gestured to the phone in Quinn's hand. "The picture."

Tears pricked at Quinn's eyes. "You…"

"I swear I wasn't snooping. I was just trying to find out who the phone belonged to so I could return it…and the picture was right there." Rachel spoke quickly, but sincerely.

Quinn swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Thanks for returning the phone, Rachel." She replied coldly as she walked away leaving a stunned diva for the second time in as many days.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur as Quinn replayed her conversation with Rachel in her mind. Every ten minutes or so, Quinn would look at her phone. The picture she used as wallpaper for the phone was one of her holding a baby girl. Every time she looked down at the picture, her chest constricted and her heart ached.

When lunchtime rolled around, she walked toward the cafeteria. Once again she found herself standing in the doorway, looking around the crowded room as students rushed passed her. It didn't take long for her eyes to find Rachel's table, the brunette was laughing with her friends from glee. She didn't know how long she was standing there, watching Rachel but as soon as the girl looked up and met her eyes, Quinn looked away. She missed the frown that momentarily danced across Rachel's face.

"You gonna just stand there or are you gonna join us?" Santana jeered from beside her, causing the blonde to jump.

"I guess I'll join you." Quinn mumbled.

"Well, don't sound as if I'm forcing you. Most kids in this school would kill to take your spot at our table." Santana hissed, though Quinn could tell that there was no true malice to her words.

"Hey Quinn!" Sam said happily when the girls sat down at the table.

Finn smiled when she sat beside him. He leaned into her and whispered. "Sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye to you last night. Rach, said you weren't feeling well so she took you home early."

Quinn nodded absentmindedly at the boy as she ate her lunch.

"So did you find something?" He asked her, taking a bite of his own food and talking with his mouth full.

"What?"

He swallowed quickly, and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry. I was wondering if you were able to find a song or if you still needed help? I'm free tonight if you…"

"I think I've got one." She cut him off. "But thank you. And thank your sister for me."

He grinned at her and nodded easily as he continued eating.

"So, what are you going to sing?" Puck asked with interest. "I can play guitar for you if you need it." He offered.

"Thanks but that'll be unnecessary. Besides, I'd like for it to be a surprise."

"I love surprises!"Brittanyreplied excitedly, eliciting a genuine smile from Quinn.

After lunch, Finn walked Quinn to her next class. She welcomed the company, especially since he didn't talk much. He seemed content to just be with her and that was what she needed right now. Talking was not something she was in the mood to do.

When Quinn arrived home that afternoon, Fran and Eli were in the kitchen.

"Hey, how was school?" Fran asked when the younger blonde walked into the room.

Quinn shrugged but remained silent.

"What happened?" Fran asked with concern.

"I guess I was stupid to think that I could ride the year out without anyone asking questions about my life." Quinn sighed as she sat down across from her sister and brother-in-law.

"They want to get to know you Quinn, besides you could use someone to talk to since you refuse to talk to us about it." Fran replied.

Quinn groaned. "I talked to enough people about it. All I did back home was talk about it."

"Didn't it help? Even a little bit?" Eli asked quietly.

"I always felt like they were judging me."

"You came out here to start over, Quinn. But you aren't supposed to hide from your past." Fran said after a long silence.

"I'm not hiding!" Quinn whined. Then she sighed loudly. "It's just, back home everyone in the whole school knew and gossiped about me and I hated getting teased…and the way they looked at me. I just wanted to start over and be this new me. This better version of me."

Fran smiled sadly. "I understand why you may not want everyone to know, but you seem to be making real friends here and they just want to know you. All of you, not just one version of you."

Quinn considered what her sister told her and nodded. "I'm scared that they won't like what they see when I show them who I was."

"Are we talking about someone in particular?" Fran asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, Finn seems like a decent boy but…"

"Don't worry, I was thinking of people in general. Not just Finn." Quinn realized that she hadn't even thought about Finn at all, and suddenly worried what he might think about everything.

"Well, personally, I think you're an amazing person and whoever you decide to let in; whenever you let them in, will be very lucky." Eli encouraged her with a light pat on the shoulder as he walked toward the stove to check on their dinner.

Later that night, Quinn was lying on her bed in her darkened room and was unable to sleep. The talk with Fran and Eli helped a little. She did feel better when she talked to someone about what was bothering her, but it was hard to let new people in. Especially when it meant opening yourself up and becoming vulnerable. But for some reason, she couldn't help thinking that maybe letting Rachel in would be worth it.

**0000000000000000**

Quinn got up early the next morning to print out the music needed for her glee addition that afternoon. She already knew the song well; she sang it enough in the past few years. She smiled to herself as she thought about the looks that were sure to grace the faces of her friends when she sang the song in front of them.

She arrived at school as early as the day before and felt disappointment when she arrived at her locker and Rachel was nowhere to be seen. Quinn took a deep breath and set out to look for her. She was relieved when she heard Rachel's voice filter down the hallway and hurried the rest of the way to the auditorium.

Standing in the doorway, she let Rachel's voice override her senses. The girl was talented; there was no doubt about it, but the affect it had on Quinn was almost primal. Quinn felt drawn to her when she sang (not that she didn't any other time) and she seemed to feel every emotion Rachel sang about. It was as if Rachel was projecting her soul out to the world and Quinn could see it so clearly. Rachel made Quinn feel things she never felt before. And it terrified her as much as it thrilled her. She found herself breathless at the end of Rachel's performance as her feet led her to the front of the stage and closer to Rachel. When the last note rang out, Quinn clapped automatically and Rachel jumped at the intrusion.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Quinn admitted, suddenly embarrassed for having imposed on the girl.

"It's okay, I just didn't notice you walk in." Rachel sat down at the end of the stage, feet dangling off the edge. "I guess I was so wrapped up in myself…as per usual."

Quinn took a few steps closer, until she was standing directly in front of Rachel. She reached out and held Rachel's swinging feet, instantly stilling them. "Don't say that, you are the least selfish person I know."

Rachel blushed and ducked her head. Quinn titled her head so that they were making eye contact again; they held each other's gaze for awhile before Quinn broke the silence. "That song was beautiful, I've never heard it before. What was it?"

"It's called, 'I'll say my piece.' I was going to sing it to you, as an apology." Rachel admitted in a whisper that wouldn't have been audible had Quinn not been so close to her.

The blonde smiled brightly. "I appreciate the sentiment Rach, but you never needed to apologize. I actually came looking for you so that I could apologize to you for how I've acted the last couple of days. All hot n' cold and running away and stuff."

Rachel giggled. "Please don't tell me that's the song you are singing for us in glee today."

Quinn smiled back. "So what if it is?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "So you have a problem with Taylor Swift but you like Katy Perry?"

Quinn lowered her gaze and realized she was still holding on to Rachel's feet. She smiled to herself. "I am excited about glee this afternoon."

Rachel didn't respond, so Quinn looked back up at her. "I'm nervous but excited."

Rachel jumped off the stage and was suddenly standing toe to toe with Quinn; they were so close they could practically share a breath. Quinn's breathing stopped, as Rachel's eyes seemed to penetrate her soul.

"I am sorry about upsetting you Quinn. I don't know what I did to make you upset, but I'm sorry for doing it."

Quinn shut her eyes as she felt Rachel's hot breath on her lips. When she opened them, Rachel was no longer standing in front of her. She quickly whipped around and saw Rachel halfway out of the auditorium. Quinn had to almost run to catch up with her.

She grabbed the smaller girl's arm to try and stop her. "Rach, wait." She pleaded quietly.

Rachel stopped instantly, and Quinn walked around to face her. "I'd like to talk, when you have time."

Rachel never took her eyes off the blonde standing in front of her. "I have time now, unless…"

"Not here. But I do want to tell you…I want you to know me." Quinn admitted.

Rachel grinned. "I'm going to hug you now…if that's okay?"

Quinn smiled widely and enveloped the brunette in her arms. She couldn't explain how good it felt to hold the tiny girl, or how much better it felt to be held tightly by her. How could someone so small make her feel so safe?

When they pulled apart, they avoided each other's eyes nervously. They heard the bell ring in the distance, and Quinn didn't know if that was the warning bell or the bell that was declaring them late.

"Would you like to come over to my house after school? I can drive you home after dinner." Quinn offered to which Rachel nodded excitedly. "Oh, and can I have your number? You know, just in case…"

Rachel's entire face turned crimson. She quickly averted her eyes from the questioning hazel orbs. "I sort of already programmed it in your phone…before I returned it yesterday."

Quinn laughed out loud. The girl was way too adorable for her own good, and the idea that Rachel would do that warmed her heart. "Well then, do you have mine?"

"Oh…no, I didn't think of that." Rachel muttered shyly.

Quinn shook her head with a smile, as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled down the names to find 'Rachel Barbara Berry*' and sent a quick text. She was grinning ear to ear when she looked back up at the brunette. "So? What's the asterisk for?"

Rachel huffed. "It's a star! It's a metaphor because I'm a star. Or at least I will be." Then she got embarrassed when she noticed the way that Quinn was looking at her. "Metaphors are important." She muttered quietly as she looked away.

Quinn nodded, trying to school her features and appear serious. "They are."

"Anyway, I gotta go to class. I don't want to tarnish my perfect record." Rachel replied before disappearing.

Quinn typed up another message and sent it to the girl.

Rachel's phone vibrated on the way out of the room and she stopped to look over her shoulder at Quinn. She shook her head and walked out the door, as she opened both messages.

**From Quinn: It's Quinn***

**From Quinn: You are already a star ;)**

As Quinn hurried to her first class, she couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face. She couldn't wait for the day to be over to spend more time with Rachel, but first she had to sing the song she picked out.

During lunch, she wanted to sit by Rachel but didn't want to interrupt since she hadn't been invited. Instead she sat at her 'usual' table with her other friends. She couldn't remember what was talked about because she didn't join in any of the conversations, but she felt content for the first time in a very long time.

In glee, Quinn nervously stood in the middle of the choir room with everyone's eyes on her. As soon as the music started she locked eyes on Rachel, who gave her an encouraging smile. By the time she belted out the last note to "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" she had left her audience speechless.

She stood waiting for someone to answer as she took in the shocked faces. But their silence eventually became troubling, and she began shifting from foot to foot anxiously.

"I guess you can sing, white girl." The girl Quinn knew as Mercedes broke the silence.

"That was epic!" Puck hurried to the front of the room and offered her his fist for a fist bump. She pacified him by doing so and smiled at the grin he gave her.

Santana shook her head in awe, and Rachel just stared at her with her mouth opened wide.

"I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I say that that was phenomenal and, well, welcome to glee." Harmony replied as she tapped Rachel's knee. "Right, Rach?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes as she watched Harmony rest her hand on the exposed knee. She may have growled, but that is debatable. "Rachel?" She questioned, craving the brunette's opinion.

Rachel cleared her throat. "I already knew you could sing, but that was…wow."

Quinn smiled in relief as she took her seat beside Santana. As soon as she sat down,Brittanypractically mauled her with a hug. Quinn found herself laughing inBrittany's arms.

"That was fantastic!" Mr. Shue announced as he took his rightful place back at the center of the choir room.

Throughout the rest of glee, Quinn continued to glance over at Rachel. She became increasingly agitated when she saw that Harmony's hand was still resting on Rachel's knee. She must have voiced her disapproval because Santana raised an eyebrow and leaned in toward her. "They aren't serious, as far as I know. So, you still have a shot." TheLatinawhispered causing the blonde to choke on her own saliva.

Quinn's eyes widened as she gasped for breath. She vaguely remembered hearing Santana cackle as she excused herself to get a drink of water. As she walked out of the choir room, she shook her head in confusion. Still have a chance at what? Surely Santana couldn't be suggesting what she thought she was suggesting? Wait…did that mean that Rachel was gay? Or at least bi-curious. And why did that knowledge cause her heartbeat to quicken? No, she wasn't interested in Rachel Barbara Berry in that way…was she?

**A/N: Things are getting interesting :)**

**I hope you like it! Up next, Quinn and Rachel get closer…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys have been wonderfully supportive in giving this story a chance. So, I am rewarding you with another update tonight! This is especially for nickd93 who told me I wasn't writing fast enough ;) Hope this is quick enough for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

Quinn met Rachel at the brunette's locker after glee was finished. She patiently waited for the girl to grab the necessary books before shutting her locker and turning toward Quinn. The blonde wordlessly took the books from Rachel and led the brunette out of the school and to her car. Once again, she opened the door for Rachel and sat all of their stuff on the backseat.

The drive to Quinn's house was in relative silence, apart from the soft music playing. When Quinn parked her car, she led Rachel to the house. Still neither spoke. When they walked inside, Rachel finally opened her mouth. "I really wanted to say that I thought you sang beautifully. The song you chose emphasized the best qualities of your voice and you sang with so much emotion that you left me speechless. And for someone as talented as me to be left in such a state…well, I'm just saying that it's a rarity. So, well…congratulations on winning the entire club over. I assure you that even Harmony and Kurt were impressed."

Quinn's smile faltered at the mention of Harmony. "Thank you."

"And thank you for inviting me over this afternoon. I appreciate that you feel as if you can talk to me; you have my word that whatever is said will stay between us."

Quinn nodded but remained quiet.

"Quinn?" Fran asked as she walked into the living room. "Oh, hello! I thought I heard voices."

"You're hearing voices again?" Quinn teased with a raised eyebrow, causing Rachel to giggle. Hearing Rachel's melodious laughter was one of Quinn's favorite things in the world; another favorite thing was being the cause of Rachel's happiness.

Rachel took a step toward Fran and extended her hand in greeting. "My name is Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for having me for dinner this evening."

Fran glanced at Quinn before shaking Rachel's hand. "I'm Fran, the pretty sister."

Quinn groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"So, you're the girl in glee? My husband and I heard you sing when you performed in town last year. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you." Rachel replied, actually sounding modest.

Quinn ushered Rachel to her room after exchanging small talk with Fran for a bit. When they arrived in Quinn's bedroom, the blonde swiftly shut the door behind her. Rachel noticed that the room was rather bare. It had a few posters, and a picture of Quinn with her family. But no other photos of any friends or anything from Quinn's past.

Quinn noticed the frown on Rachel face. "What's wrong?"

"You're room seems so lonely." She turned to face Quinn. "You seem so lonely."

Quinn averted her gaze, letting her hazel eyes fall to the floor. How did one begin to tell the story of their life?

"I could go first if you'd like?" Rachel asked as if she could read Quinn's mind. "It's just…if you're willing to trust me then the least I can do is extend the same courtesy."

"Do you always talk like that?" Quinn wondered honestly, but Rachel took it the wrong way and suddenly became defensive.

"I was trying to be polite; you don't have to insult me."

Quinn sighed as she stepped forward and took Rachel's hand in her own. She immediately felt electricity shoot up her arm and down her spine. Idly, she wondered if Rachel felt it too. "I wasn't trying to insult you. I just wanted to know. I've never heard anyone our age talk like you before."

"Most people tell me to shut up when I ramble." Rachel replied quietly.

"I'm not most people."

"Surely that's the truth." Rachel smiled. "I am usually quite loquacious but it gets worse when I'm nervous."

"Do I make you nervous?" Quinn asked with a raised brow and a flirtatious smirk.

Rachel swallowed loudly before nodding slowly. The smirk dropped off Quinn's face as her breathing became labored. If only Rachel understood the affect she had on Quinn, she'd know that they were both in the same boat. If only Quinn knew what that meant for the two of them.

"What did you want to share with me?" Quinn asked quietly as she squeezed Rachel's hand for comfort.

"You asked once…if I knew my birth mother." Rachel began slowly. "She's been in our lives since day one. It was an open adoption, so she kept in contact with us. She even tried to recruit me for her school's show choir. She's a teacher at a competing school and wanted me to transfer to perform on the team she coaches."

Quinn nodded, silently urging Rachel to continue. "She recently got married and wants to start a family with her husband…which is understandable. But, she wants me and Finn to be there…when she has her baby…she wants us to treat it like a brother or sister and…I don't know if I'm ready for that. I mean. We never got a say, you know. She was always there, and I guess in some ways that's been nice…but this seems like more than I can give. Shelby and I…that's her name…we're not incredibly close. So to use a baby to force a bond…I…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Rach. But maybe…have you tried talking to her about this? Or your dads? They shouldn't be able to force something on you that you aren't ready for. It isn't fair to you."

Rachel gave her a small smile. "Thank you. I know it's not a big problem in the grand scheme of things, but…"

"Rach, if it matters to you then it matters to me. It doesn't have to be a big problem, it's your problem. And that's all that matters."

"You keep making me want to hug you."

Quinn took the initiative and wrapped her arms around Rachel again, because in truth she craved the contact as much as Rachel possibly did (or even more perhaps).

Rachel sighed and her breath tickled Quinn's neck causing the blonde to shiver violently. If the brunette felt it, she didn't say anything. Quinn rested her cheek on Rachel's head.

Eli walked into the room when the girls were still embracing. He quickly stepped back out, and knocked. The girls pulled apart and looked at him.

"Dinner's ready." He replied before introducing himself to Rachel.

The girls followed him downstairs to eat. As they sat around the table, they all talked amicably.

"So, Rachel, how'd Quinn do today? She auditioned for glee, right?" Eli asked with interest.

"She was fantastic. She truly blew everyone away, myself included." Rachel responded honestly.

"Come on, as talented as you are I'm sure you're exaggerating." Fran replied.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Are you implying that you don't think Quinn is talented? Because she is very talented. She's raw and sings with emotion that leaves an audience captivated. Have you ever heard her perform? With some practice, I think she could have a future in performing or in the very least she could excel within glee club."

Quinn swelled with pride as Rachel not only defended her but also complimented her. Fran and Eli looked at each other, then at Quinn.

"I look forward to attending your club's performances; I would love to hear Quinn properly. The truth is, I haven't heard her sing in awhile and I guess I lost sight of how talented she is." Fran admitted. "Do you still play piano Q?"

Rachel shrieked. "You play piano? Why didn't you tell me? That opens up so many opportunities for us as a group and for you individually. I can think of twelve songs off the top of my head that you could suitably perform with piano accompaniment."

"Twelve, really?" Quinn teased.

Rachel flushed. "You know. Give or take a few."

Quinn chuckled at Rachel's sudden shyness. "I haven't played piano in ages. I doubt I could contribute to the club in the ways you're suggesting."

"Isn't it like riding a bike?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"You know, once you sit down on the bench and stroke the ivory keys…shouldn't it all come back to you?"

"I guess." Quinn shook her head with a smile.

"Do you play any instruments Rachel?" Eli asked.

"No. Unfortunately I had to pick between dancing and playing an instrument and since I aim to be on Broadway, dancing seemed like the logical choice when evaluating my career options."

"How old were you when you made that decision?" Eli questioned.

"Seven."

Everyone in the room dissolved into laughter, Rachel had to admit she was a rather dramatic child. If she were being honest, she was still quite the drama queen.

After they finished their pleasant dinner, Quinn slowly led Rachel back up to her bedroom. She knew that after Rachel opened up to her, she couldn't chicken out now besides for some reason she needed Rachel to accept everything about her. She just prayed that the girl she had come to care about would see how much she changed and not judge her for the mistakes of her past.

Quinn sat on the edge of her bed with Rachel sitting on the floor in front of her. The brunette had her hands rested on Quinn's knees encouragingly as her big, brown eyes stared into the blonde's soul. Quinn took a deep breath, before resting her hand atop of Rachel's. It felt good. It felt comfortable. And even though they had been sitting in silence for the last ten minutes, Quinn never felt less alone.

"I already told you that I used to be President of the Celibacy Club and I was a cheerleader; the head cheerleader and a shoe in for Prom Queen. I had it all, the popularity, the perfect boyfriend…but I ended up getting knocked up at 16 and well, here we are." Quinn said bitterly.

Rachel's thumb began tracing circles on Quinn's knee, eliciting goosebumps from the girl. Quinn exhaled shakily, trying to compose herself. And her nerves suddenly had nothing to do with the story she just told Rachel.

"Quinn, I'm sure there's more to it than that. If you don't want to share it with me, that's okay. But I know that there's more to your story." Rachel smiled politely.

Quinn sighed. "I got drunk at some party and lost my virginity to my boyfriend's best friend."

"Everyone makes mistakes. You weren't…did he rape you?" Rachel asked with concern.

"What? No!" Quinn's eyes went wide for a second then turned soft as she looked at the girl sitting in front of her. "You were the first person to ever ask that, everyone else assumed the worst in me not the worst in him."

Rachel nodded sadly. "I'm sure the rumormill ran rampant with that story."

"All the friends I thought I had turned on me and I went through the entire thing alone. My parents, I was sure they'd kick me out of the house and my father nearly did but…" Quinn trailed off.

Rachel waited patiently for Quinn to continue, and soon enough the blonde was talking again. "My mom and Fran stood up to him and told him that I may have made a mistake but he'd never be forgiven if he threw his pregnant daughter out of the house." Quinn smiled at the memory, that's when she and her sister reconnected. "So I had the baby and gave her up for adoption. That picture you saw, the one on my phone…it's the only picture I have of her."

"What's her name? Did you get to name her?"

"Beth." Quinn breathed out with a sigh.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers and interlaced their fingers, she wasn't completely aware of what she was doing but it felt right.

"So, was it a closed adoption or do you know where she went?" Rachel asked quietly.

"It's closed; I thought it'd be easier that way. But now I'm not so sure. I miss her more than I ever could have imagined." She was absentmindedly looking down at their linked fingers.

"That was a brave thing you did, giving birth to her. So many girls your age wouldn't have had her. I can't imagine how much you must have loved her to want what was best for her, and Quinn being a single 16 year old mom wouldn't have been best for her. She has a chance now; to be happy and well cared for, not that you wouldn't have cared for her…" Rachel frowned; it was call coming out wrong. "I mean…I'm sorry."

Quinn squeezed her hand. "It's okay; I know what you mean Rach, and thank you. I means more than you know."

They were silent again. Rachel stood up and sat beside Quinn on the bed. "So, if you didn't get kicked out of your house, then why'd you move out here?" Rachel asked as she tucked a piece of short blonde hair behind Quinn's ear.

"My junior year was…rocky. I kind of went psycho Prom Queen and my parents sent me to a therapist. I sort of rebelled, dyed my hair pink and got a nose ring." She answered with embarrassment.

Rachel giggled. "That's kind of hot."

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Not the psycho Prom Queen, but the pink hair and nose ring. Do you have pictures?"

Quinn giggled and Rachel smiled brightly. The brunette looked at he sincerely before saying. "I've been to a therapist too…when Finn went to High School and I was still in Middle School I didn't have anyone to protect me so I was bullied a lot. About having two dads and…stuff. Apparently kids think it's funny to tease about things like that, and telling me that I didn't have a mom because there was no way someone normal could ever love me."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "Kids told you that?"

"Yes. Things got better once I hit High School, because Finn, Puck and Santana beat up anyone who picked on me until no one dared to anymore."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Rachel."

"It's okay. I just wanted you to know that it's okay to have been in therapy. Sometimes you just need someone to talk to who isn't family, and who won't judge you."

Quinn nodded.

"But seriously, do you have a picture of yourself with the pink hair? Because I really want to see it."

"How about I try and find one for you, or have my mom send one to me. I'm sure she kept some so she could embarrass me whenever I get married by sticking one in the slide show at my wedding." Quinn groaned at the thought.

Rachel was smiling at her. "That sounds like something my dads would do. I actually had to raid our photo albums last year and hide all the embarrassing pictures."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you have to hide them?"

"They began showing every potential suitor I brought home. It was humiliating."

Quinn nodded. Though the thought of Rachel's potential suitors left a bad taste in her mouth.

"What were the pictures of? The ones you had to hide?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rachel teased.

"I would actually, that's why I asked." Quinn smiled.

There was a knock on the door as Fran stuck her head in the room. Quinn scowled at her for the intrusion, but Fran simply smiled back at her. "Eli was going to make me watch a horrible action flick and I was hoping you guys could save me by out voting him so we can watch a romantic comedy. Rachel, you are staying for movie night, right?"

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Rachel said looking toward Quinn who was smiling encouragingly at her.

"Of course she's staying Fran, we'll be right down." Quinn answered for the brunette.

Fran nodded and walked away, leaving the door ajar. Quinn rolled her eyes at her sister's lack of subtlety.

"Rach, thanks for listening and I can honestly say that I feel better than I have in a long time."

Rachel smiled proudly. "If it's okay, I'm going to hug you now." She warned as she wrapped Quinn in her arms.

Quinn smiled into the embrace, and then whispered in Rachel's ear. "You don't have to ask my permission to hug me, you know."

She felt Rachel smile against her neck and tried to suppress the moan that nearly escaped from her lips.

They eventually made it down to the living room to watch whatever predictable romantic comedy that Fran picked out. Then Quinn drove Rachel home. As they drove to the brunette's house, they talked idly. Small talk mostly.

"You've never been toNew York City?" Rachel sounded scandalized eliciting chuckles from Quinn. "Well when we get to National's, I am going to be your own personal tour guide. I'm talking walking throughCentral Park, and oh, Quinn you'll love the museums! And we'll go to a Broadway show while we're there. It'll be amazing!"

Quinn couldn't argue, it sounded amazing. But for some reason, doing anything with Rachel always seemed amazing. It seemed like no matter what they did, Quinn enjoyed herself. "I can't wait."

Rachel was practically bouncing in her seat. "Me neither."

When they got to Rachel's, Quinn walked her to the door. They stood awkwardly on the front step until Finn walked out of the door, causing both girls to jump. He looked from one to the other before smiling. "I didn't know you were hanging out with us tonight, Quinn."

"I'm just dropping Rachel off, I wasn't going to stay."

"Oh. Well, hey, there's a party at Puck's tomorrow. Would you like to go with me?"

Quinn blinked and looked at Finn before back to Rachel who was disappearing inside the house. She cursed to herself that she didn't get to say goodbye to the brunette. She looked back at Finn. "Who's all going to the party?"

"Everyone."

Quinn rolled her eyes, because everyone was hardly the answer she was asking for.

"I don't really know everyone. Will the glee club be there?" She asked.

He shuffled nervously. "Puck invites the whole club, but usually only the football players and cheerleaders make it. And Rachel."

Quinn's ears perked up. Well, if Rachel was going to be there…

"You know Finn; I see how close everyone seems when we're in glee. But then during the rest of the school day you guys act like Kurt and Artie and the others don't even exist. Did you know that Mike likes Tina?"

"Is she the other Asian?" Finn asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Really? The other Asian? Finn, that's horrible to say."

"Are they not Asian?" He looked at her with confusion etched on his features.

Quinn huffed as she shook her head and walked away. He quickly caught up with her. "So can I pick you up at 7?"

"Whatever." Quinn muttered as she climbed in her car and sped off.

When she got home she hurried upstairs to avoid Eli and Fran's questioning looks. She grabbed her phone and shot a message off to Rachel.

**From Quinn: I had fun tonight. Thanks for listening.**

The reply came instantly.

**From Rachel: Anytime.**

**From Quinn: I guess I'll see you tomorrow.**

**From Rachel: Tomorrow?**

**From Quinn: Puck's party. You're going, right?**

**From Rachel: I guess, I wasn't planning on it.**

**From Quinn: Say you'll go. I need someone else to talk to besides Finn, he annoys me.**

Quinn had to wait for Rachel's response. She was disappointed when it wasn't immediate like the others had been. Did Rachel not want to hang out with her? As she waited for Rachel to reply, she got ready for bed. It was the longest 15 minutes of her life, but finally Rachel texted back.

**From Rachel: Of course I'll go, Quinn. See you tomorrow.**

Quinn smiled as she texted a goodnight to Rachel and lay down. She hated high school parties and for good reason, but suddenly she found herself looking forward to Puck's. Quinn decided that she was ready to admit what she wanted, and what she wanted more than anything was Rachel Berry. Excitement kept her awake for awhile, but eventually she drifted into a sweet slumber filled with visions of the girl that had been on her mind since they first locked eyes on each other.

**A/N: Yes, once again Quinn doesn't realize that she's giving mixed signals. So, the next chapter is the party and it's sure to be interesting…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I can't believe the response to this story! Thank you :) It appears you are all enjoying this as much as I love writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Quinn got dressed in her favorite dress before meticulously fixing her hair and makeup. When she came down the stairs at 6:50, Fran raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you off to looking like that?"

Quinn nervously looked down at her little back dress before glancing back up at Fran. "A party. How do I look?"

"A party Quinn?"

"I'm not drinking, I promise." Quinn hissed.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Finn should be here any minute so can you…"

"Finn?" Fran narrowed her eyes. "I didn't think you even liked Finn that much."

"Believe me, I don't like Finn."

Fran's frown deepened. "Then why are you leading him on?"

"I'm not leading him on." Quinn replied with confusion.

Fran gestured at the dress. "You don't get dressed up like that for someone you're not interested in. So, if there's someone else then why go to the party with Finn at all?"

Quinn sighed. "It's complicated."

Fran rolled her eyes. "Uncomplicate it for me, you have five minutes."

"Finn asked me, otherwise I wouldn't be able to have gone and I really just want to spend time with…someone."

Fran nodded. "A petite brunette…girl, perhaps." She said with a smirk as she noticed Quinn's face redden.

"Rachel and I are just friends."

"Yup. I get dressed up like that for all of my friends too." Fran teased.

"Shut up."

"Look, I don't care one way or another. You're the happiest I've seen you since you moved in with us. And I just want you happy, sis."

"And I appreciate that."

**000000000000000**

Quinn ditched Finn almost as soon as they got to the party. She wandered around looking for Rachel. Instead, she found Santana.

"Wow, you clean up nice Q." Santana slurred, already a bit buzzed.

Quinn took in theLatina's appearance. She was wearing a skin tight red dress that showed off her ample cleavage. "Thanks Santana, so do you."

"Please, I know I look fine so you might as well say it."

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled at the girl. Over the past week, she had become quite close to theLatina. They shared several classes together and talked at lunch as well.

"Why are you dating Finnept?"

"Finn?" Quinn narrowed her eyes. "I'm not dating Finn."

"Everyone in the school seems to think you are."

"Really? We went on one date. And it wasn't even that great." Quinn mused.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Flowers and a picnic weren't romantic enough for you, Q-ball?"

"It's not that. It just didn't seem…he was considerate and thoughtful enough to do that for me and yet he didn't even open the car door. It shouldn't bother me, but…"

Santana burst out laughing. "You really think that the flowers and picnic were Finn's idea?"

Quinn stared at Santana in confusion. Thankfully they were interrupted byBrittanyattacking Santana from behind. Quinn averted her eyes as the two began heavily making out. She couldn't be sure how long she stood there but she hadn't found Rachel, so she had nowhere else to go. Finally, Santana tore herself away fromBrittany.

"Britts, Q and I have been talking about how the whole school assumes that she's dating Finn."

Brittanyfrowned. "I thought you liked Rachel?"

Quinn looked around the room nervously, hoping no one heardBrittany. "Why would you think that?"

"Don't you?"Brittanywas confused.

"Of course she does." Santana replied, kissingBrittany's cheek. "I'm guessing Rachel likes you too, but with you being Finn's girl she isn't going to go after you."

"I'm not Finn's girl."

"I'm willing to bet that she picked out the flowers and packed the picnic."

"Why would she do that if she likes me?" Quinn asked with a frown.

Santana shrugged.

"Hey, did you know that each flower means something different. San and I watched a movie and the girl who owned a flower shop said that every flower has a different meaning."Brittanystated.

Santana's lips quirked into a dark smirk as she spoke. "If you want my advice, look up the meaning of the flower Finn gave you. I'll bet you find out how Rachel really feels about you."

Santana slipped her hand inBrittany's and led the tall blonde upstairs. Quinn watched them go a she tried to process what they told her. First of all, was she so obvious that people could blatantly see that she was interested in Rachel? How could they know when she only realized it herself recently? Second, she had to find Finn and let him know that they weren't a couple. Third, she had to find Rachel.

Quinn started wandering around the house, waving to Mike who was dancing with Tina and smiling at Sam who was hitting on a redhead. Upon coming up empty in her search she decided that she needed air and walked outside. When she was out the door, she saw Rachel and Harmony kissing. Her mouth went dry and her heart clenched. "Sorry." She mumbled before turning around.

Rachel pulled away from Harmony quickly. "Quinn?" She said, further distancing herself from Harmony. "Please don't tell Finn."

Quinn stopped walking and turned toward Rachel. "Why would I…you mean, Finn doesn't know your gay?" She whispered the last word causing Rachel and Harmony to roll their eyes.

"I'll talk to you later." Harmony excused herself, glaring at Quinn as she walked passed her.

"I don't subscribe to labels Quinn. I simply fall for the person not the gender."

Quinn nodded absentmindedly. Rachel stepped closer, looking Quinn up and down. "You look beautiful, Quinn."

The blonde scoffed. She liked that Rachel thought so, but she was still upset with what she saw Rachel doing with Harmony.

"Anyway, Finn doesn't do well with me dating. He seems to think I'm still a little girl." Rachel playfully glared at Quinn when she caught the girl smirking. "I know I'm short Quinn, no need to mock me."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." Rachel sighed and turned away from the blonde. "Will you walk with me?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow but followed Rachel as she navigated around the empty cups and beer cans thrown around the back yard. Rachel came to a stop at an old rickety swing set and sat down on one of the swings, Quinn copied the action.

"Finn has a way with scaring away all of my boyfriends."

"All?" Quinn swallowed thickly.

Rachel laughed out loud. "Geez, Quinn, way to make me sound like a slut."

Quinn looked down at the ground as Rachel continued her story. "And maybe it's a good thing…sometimes, like when Jesse St. James broke my heart and Finn and Noah slashed his tires."

Quinn chuckled at the image. "Jesse's an ass."

"You didn't even know him."

"He broke your heart, what else do I need to know?" Quinn replied. "Who's Noah?"

"Puck." Rachel answered as she watched the blonde closely. "One time when Sam tried to ask me out, Finn threatened to burn his comic collection. Needless to say, I haven't had many people pursue me. I mean, Noah kissed me in fourth grade and Finn gave him a black eye. And Santana kissed me in a game of spin the bottle and Finn went ballistic. He says that he is protecting me and that he just can't stand the thought of me with someone like that. Of course I called him a perv and told him that he shouldn't picture me like that…"

Quinn giggled. "How'd he take you calling him a perv?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He realized he was being stupid and stopped openly threatening people on my behalf, but he doesn't have to say anything. Harmony's terrified of his reputation when it comes to defending my 'honor.'" Rachel air quoted the last word as she huffed.

"Maybe you just need to meet someone who isn't scared of him, someone who'll fight for your 'honor' and your heart." Quinn air quoted the same word just to make Rachel smile. "So, your not telling him about Harmony has nothing to do with her being a girl?"

"I honestly think that he'd take my being with a girl better than me dating boys, but Harmony's not ready to…fight for me yet." Rachel admitted sadly.

"How long have you two been together?"

"I don't even know if we're officially together. Besides you, Kurt and Santana I don't think anyone else knows about us."

Quinn nodded. "Are you and Santana close?"

"She'll deny it till her death, but I know she has a soft spot for me."

Quinn clenched her jaw tightly. "Besides the spin the bottle kiss, have you two ever…dated?"

"Santana doesn't date. She sleeps around. Mostly withBrittany." Her eyes went wide. "Please don't say anything; I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"I already knew, I actually think they're upstairs in Puck's room having sex as we speak."

"So you can talk about sex but you have to whisper the word gay. Does the thought offend you that badly?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea how wrong you are with that statement."

"Then why can't you say it?"

"Gay. See look, I said it." Quinn teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Are you happy with Finn?" Rachel asked suddenly into the silence.

Quinn choked as her eyes widened. "I'm not with Finn."

Rachel stopped swinging and faced Quinn, studying her closely. "He thinks you are." She sighed. "I think he thinks you're the one."

Quinn laughed humorlessly. "We went on one date, Rach, he can't possibly think that."

"You've never felt something for someone that was so strong you couldn't begin to understand it?"

Quinn swallowed slowly. "I have."

"Then how do you know that Finn doesn't feel that way about you?"

"It doesn't matter how he feels about me if I don't feel that way about him."

Rachel frowned. "Then why are you leading him on?"

"I didn't know he felt that way about me. I wouldn't have gone out with him if I had known."

Rachel nodded but remained silent.

"Why did you help him?" Quinn asked nervously.

Rachel's head shot up and she stared at Quinn with an unreadable expression. "What do you mean?"

"I know that Finn didn't plan the date. You did."

"Rachel!" Puck called from the kitchen doorway. "You need to take Finn home, he's wasted and I think he's getting sick."

Rachel sighed. She stood up and looked down at Quinn. "I don't know why he was drinking tonight if he knew he had to take you home."

Quinn grinned. "So, does that mean that you're driving me home instead?"

"I guess so." She reached out and held Quinn's hand, pulling the blonde off the swing. "Sorry he ruined your evening."

"He didn't." Quinn replied honestly as she and Rachel walked hand in hand back to Puck's house.

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand when they stepped through the kitchen door, and she shook her head when she saw Puck holding Finn up.

"I'll take him to the car." Puck told them as the girls followed behind him in silence.

Finn was walking on his own by the time they got out of Puck's house and assured the Mohawked boy that he was fine. Puck glanced at Rachel who nodded and mouthed a 'thank you' then he retreated back inside.

Finn crawled into the passenger side door and Rachel rolled her eyes. "I guess chivalry is dead." Rachel mumbled to Quinn. "Sorry he didn't let you have shotgun, I thought I had him housebroken."

Quinn giggled at the image of Rachel controlling the boy who was twice her size. She stopped in her tracks when she realized they were at the car and Rachel had opened the door for her.

"Thank you." Quinn replied as she climbed in. "I guess chivalry isn't dead."

She noticed Rachel blush as the brunette shut the door and climbed in the driver's seat. The car ride back to Quinn's house was in silence, but it was comfortable.

When Rachel parked the car and shut off the engine, she turned to Finn and whispered. "Hey idiot, get up and walk Quinn to the door."

"Rachie, I don't feel so good."

Rachel huffed loudly. "You're an ass." She was startled by Quinn laughing loudly.

"You do realize that I can hear you, right?" Quinn teased.

Rachel spun around and faced Quinn, her eyes wide and her face crimson. "Sorry."

She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, then opened the back door for Quinn. Quinn grinned at the gesture and allowed Rachel to walk her to the door. Rachel's hand was resting on Quinn's lower back, and the touch was intimate in a way that their holding hands wasn't. Quinn enjoyed the warmth of Rachel's hand on her body.

When they got to door, they stood awkwardly on the front step for a few minutes.

"I helped Finn because he really liked you and…" Rachel slowly let her eyes meet Quinn's. "I thought you deserved a fairytale…your very own Prince Charming."

At Rachel's words, both she and Quinn glanced back at the car and saw Finn stick his head out the window and throw up in the driveway. Rachel winced before meeting Quinn's eyes again. "I promise I'll come in the morning and clean that up. Apologize to Fran and Eli for me."

Quinn smiled at Rachel's thoughtfulness. "I had a really great time tonight."

"So did I. I'm glad you convinced me to go." Rachel smiled. "I have to admit that I was worried that you'd have spent the entire night hanging all over Finn."

Quinn beamed inwardly at the jealousy lacing Rachel's words. She was leaning in and kissing Rachel's cheek before she could stop herself. When she pulled away and saw the shock on Rachel's face, she hurried inside without a goodbye.

As soon as she was in the house, she came face to face with a smirking Fran and Eli. "Don't say anything." Quinn muttered as she escaped up the stairs.

The first thing Quinn did when she was alone in her room was turn her laptop on and scan the internet for flowers and their meanings. When she came across the meaning of the gardenia, she smiled widely. As she turned her computer back of, she bit her lip at the thought that Rachel may feel the same way as she did about the brunette. The gardenia meant secret love and Quinn was ecstatic at the possibilities that suddenly were in front of her.

When she readied herself for bed, she fought the urge to send a text Rachel. She came so close to kissing the girl that she was having trouble breathing. Why did things have to be so complicated? She collapsed on her bed with a sigh. Finn wasn't the one between them anymore, now she had to get rid of Harmony…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wanted to do a special shout out to kiyokimmy from tumblr who inspired the Finchel siblings idea, I love this concept and I am grateful for your support in writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music/musicians mentioned**

The next morning as Quinn was getting ready for church, Fran knocked on her bedroom door. "Why is Rachel scrubbing our driveway? I'm sure that if we went outside, we'd find her singing with little birds chirping around her." Fran smirked.

Quinn hurried to her window and looked outside. She smiled when she saw Rachel on her knees scrubbing the cement. She turned to Fran. "Finn threw up last night. She didn't want you to have to see it."

Fran frowned. "Why isn't he cleaning it up?"

Quinn shrugged. "I'm gonna go keep her company."

Quinn ran down the stairs with a smile. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "You missed a spot." She teased.

Rachel's head shot up and she looked at Quinn. "I was hoping to get done before you guys woke up."

"What time did you up?" The blonde asked as she sauntered over to Rachel.

"Six."

"What?"

Rachel tossed the dirty rag into the water bucket and stood up to face Quinn. "I always get up at six; I have a strict work out regimen that I adhere to."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Health is important, I suppose."

"Since you're here, you should come to church with us." Eli invited her as he and Fran walked toward them.

"She's Jewish, Eli." Quinn replied.

"Actually only one of my dads is, the other is still a practicing Christian."

"Dads?" Fran asked as she glanced between the girls.

"Yes, she is apparently half Jewish and has two gay dads. Is that a problem?" Quinn replied with a raised eyebrow as if to challenge her sister.

"Not at all." Eli replied. "Now hurry up and get ready."

"You can wear one of my dresses; I assure you it is less provocative than the skirts you wear to school." Quinn flirted openly with her.

"You love those skirts." Rachel flirted back.

"I do." Quinn admitted as her cheeks flushed.

Quinn led Rachel up the stairs. She picked out a dress that she would love to see Rachel wear. It was light blue and would complement her skin tone well.

"I took your advice." Rachel called behind the closed door of the bathroom, where she was getting changed.

"What advice?"

Rachel opened the door, and the sight of her in Quinn's dress left the blonde breathless. "I told my dads and Finn that I liked girls."

"Wow, really." Quinn grimaced when her voice cracked, so she cleared her throat. "How'd it go?"

"They love me for me, blah blah blah. I knew it'd go well considering who they are, but it still feels…free." Rachel twirled around in a circle flirtatiously. "How do I look?"

"Stunning." Quinn breathed in awe.

Rachel stopped spinning and looked at Quinn. "I also told Finn that he had to stop being so protective. Again. And that I was old enough to go out with whoever I wanted."

Quinn swallowed. "Did you tell them about Harmony?"

"No. I don't know if she wants to be out. So I just told them about me."

Quinn nodded. "I'm proud of you Rachel."

Rachel leapt forward and hugged Quinn tightly. "Thank you Quinn."

Quinn smiled into the hug as she returned the gesture, holding Rachel closely. She leaned down and whispered in the girl's ear. "You've had a busy morning, with your workout, talking to your dads and cleaning my driveway."

She felt Rachel shake her head against her chest. Then she shivered when Rachel's breath warmed her neck. "I talked to them all last night. Though Finn was still…out of it, so I may have to repeat the conversation again this afternoon just so it gets through that thick skull of his. I would have called last night to tell you, but it was late and I didn't want to bother you."

Quinn pulled away from the hug, and placed her hands on each of Rachel's shoulders. "You'd never bother me Rach, if you ever wanna call then call. Okay? I'd be happy to hear from you."

Rachel grinned at her before nodding her acceptance.

**00000000000**

After church, Rachel stayed for lunch. Both Fran and Eli noticed that the smile never left Quinn's face.

"So Fran, I was wondering if you had any pictures of when Quinn's hair was pink."

Fran glanced at Quinn before answering. "She told you?"

Rachel nodded as she took a bite of her salad.

"I do think I have some somewhere. If you wanna see pictures though, I have a whole album of photos from our childhood."

"That is so not happening." Quinn groaned when Rachel's eyes lit up.

Eli was chuckling to himself. "I can assure you, Rachel, that Quinn was a very cute baby."

"I'm sure she was." Rachel smiled causing the blonde to blush.

"Rachel, I was wondering why Finn was the one who picked Quinn up for the party last night, but you were the one who dropped her off."

Rachel took a deep breath and looked Fran in the eye. "Regrettably, Finn had a bit too much to drink."

"I doubt anyone but Finn regrets it." Fran muttered as she smirked at Quinn. The blonde groaned loudly.

"I'm sorry, Fran. I don't think I caught that." Rachel said with her brows furrowed as she looked at Quinn with concern. "Are you okay?"

Eli and Fran shook their heads with a smile. Fran replied. "She's fine, and what I said wasn't important."

"What are your girls' plans for the rest of the day?" Eli asked.

"I actually have to be getting home. It's family day at theBerryhome on Sundays. And I also have to talk to Finn."

"Don't go too hard on the boy, no harm was done." Fran replied when she heard the tone of Rachel's voice.

Rachel grinned at Fran. "I promise to take it easy on him. Sort of."

The brunette excused herself after she was finished eating and Quinn walked her to the car. "You really didn't have to clean the driveway; I could have had Eli spray it off with the hose. Or you know, Finn could have done it."

Rachel shrugged. "I don't mind. He protects me at school and I clean up after him. It's what we do."

"You also plan his dates for him." Quinn replied pointedly.

"Are you mad?" Rachel replied sheepishly.

"No. It was just a date Rach, it didn't mean anything. After everything I went through back home, it wasn't like I was planning on getting too involved with anyone for awhile."

"I'll tell Finn to back off, if you want me to."

"No, I'd prefer to do it myself. But thanks for offering." Quinn stepped closer to the brunette and lowered her voice. "And just so you know, I liked the flowers. A lot."

Rachel swallowed audibly. "I'm glad." She whispered back.

They stood watching each other for another few seconds before Rachel climbed inside her car and drove away.

Quinn slowly made her way back inside the house, only to find Eli and Fran waiting for her in the living room.

"You two are cute together." Fran stated.

"We're not together." Quinn muttered as she collapsed on the couch beside her sister.

"Why not?"

"She's sort of seeing someone, and she probably assumes I'm straight."

"Why would she assume that?" Eli asked.

"Because I had a baby. If I were her, I'd assume I was straight."

"You told her?" Fran's eyes widened.

"I told her everything." Quinn shrugged.

Fran and Eli looked at each other knowingly. "You opened up more to that girl in a week than you did to us all summer. And you're happier than I ever remember seeing you. So what if she's seeing someone isn't it all fair in love in war? Fight for her."

Quinn looked at her sister with a teary eyed smile, before hugging her tightly. "I'm glad you're okay with me liking a girl. And I'm glad you like Rachel."

"She's amazing, how could we not like her?" Eli replied, causing Quinn to chuckle.

She pulled out of her sister's embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I cheated and I know what it feels like to be that person. I won't make Rachel feel that way. I'll just be her friend, until she realizes that I'm good for her."

"But you have to let her know you're interested." Fran said.

"Believe me; I will more than let her know. She doesn't seem to mind my flirting, so I will continue to do that." Quinn replied as she stood up and began walking toward the stairs.

"Well, good luck kid." Eli called after Quinn as the blonde hurried up the stairs.

At about 8PM that evening, her phone buzzed with a new text message. She smiled when she saw Rachel's name illuminated on the screen.

**From Rachel: I had "the talk" with Finn…**

**From Quinn: How'd it go?**

**From Rachel: He apologized for last night and felt bad when I told him how much of an ass he was for ditching you. Expect an apology in the morning :)**

**From Quinn: Thanks for the warning ;)**

**From Quinn: And for defending my honor.**

**From Rachel: You're welcome!**

**From Quinn: So, is sober Finn still okay with your being into girls?**

**From Rachel: I think drunk Finn took the news better, sober Finn thinks that I've been corrupted by Satan. By that I mean Santana.**

Quinn actually laughed out loud. She was going to start calling Santana Satan from now on.

**From Quinn: He's not going to slash her tires now is he?**

**From Rachel: I hope not! Santana's scary and very malicious when she wants to be, which is usually all the time. She thinks she's a gangsta and Finn won't know what hit him.**

**From Quinn: Remind me never to get on Santana's bad side.**

**From Rachel: Don't insult Brittany, and then you shouldn't ever be on her bad side.**

**From Quinn: Or break your heart…or so I've heard.**

**From Rachel: You are correct, so remember that.**

Was Rachel flirting back? God, she hoped so.

**From Quinn: I'll remember. But it's not like I'd need to be reminded anyway, I'd never hurt you Rachel.**

**From Rachel: Thank you Quinn. I won't hurt you either.**

If only Rachel was aware that she was hurting her right now, but Quinn wasn't going to dwell on that. It wasn't Rachel's fault that Quinn had a crush on her.

**From Quinn: Do you mind if I sit with you at lunch tomorrow?**

**From Rachel: Of course I wouldn't mind :) In fact, I'd be pleased to have you accompany me.**

**From Quinn: Great, so I'll meet you at your locker before lunch tomorrow and we can walk to the cafeteria together.**

**From Rachel: I look forward to it!**

**From Quinn: Me too :)**

**From Rachel: Um, Quinn. I have to go my dads are giving me an evil look for texting during family game night so, I'll see you tomorrow.**

**From Quinn: See you tomorrow Rach. And tell your dads I'm sorry that I interrupted your game night :)**

**From Rachel: But I texted you first.**

**From Quinn: Rachel! Get off the phone before they ground you or even worse, hate me. ;)**

She smirked to herself when she didn't receive a text back. She went to work on the homework that she had put off all weekend but her mind was flooded with hopes for tomorrow. Rachel Berry wouldn't know what hit her…

**00000000000**

Quinn arrived at school early like she had been the last few days, only this time she went in search of Finn.

"Oh, hey Quinn." The boy greeted her sullenly, when she approached his locker. "I am so sorry for Saturday night. I never drink that much, but they were playing this game and…"

"It's fine Finn. Well, the way you treated me isn't fine, but it's not like you owe me anything. We're not even dating."

"We're not?" He asked with a frown.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know what kind of girls you're used to, but you don't get to take a girl on a single date then ditch her at a party where she doesn't know anyone and expect her to like you."

His shoulders dropped. "Rachel was right. I am a jerk."

Quinn smirked but tried to cover it up as she spoke. "Don't be so hard on yourself; even if you were a perfect gentlemen, it wouldn't work out because I'm just not interested in you that way. I'm sorry."

"Oh." They stood uncomfortably for a moment. "Is it Puck? Or Sam?"

"Why do you think I'm even in to anyone?"

"You got all dressed up and looked really pretty at that party, so I know there was someone you were hoping to impress. And if it's not me, then…"

"There is someone Finn, but they're taken."

"Bummer." He smiled at her. "Maybe they'll come around, cuz they'd be stupid to let you go."

Quinn smiled back. "Thank you Finn and I hope you find someone too. You're a good guy who deserves to be happy."

He nodded at her, and then she turned around and walked away. She hoped that she had enough time to talk to Rachel before school started but when she got to Rachel's locker, the diva wasn't there yet. She waited a few minutes until the bell rang then she had to head off to class.

On her way to lunch that afternoon, she made her way back to Rachel's locker. The small brunette was there waiting for her.

"Hey, I missed you this morning." Quinn smiled as she greeted Rachel.

"Really? I was in the auditorium as usual. Why were you here so early?"

"I talked to Finn."

Rachel raised an eyebrow as she wrapped her arm through Quinn's and walked with her down the hallway. "How'd that go?"

"You called him a jerk?" Quinn smirked.

"I actually called him worse; he must have censored the rest." Rachel teased.

"Well, he knows I have no interest in him and that he needs to try harder with the next girl. And do me a favor Rach. Don't help him with any more of his dates; he'll never learn if you do it for him."

Rachel avoided Quinn's gaze.

"Rachel?" Quinn stopped walking; causing the brunette to stop abruptly as well since their arms were linked. She lifted Rachel's chin so that their eyes met. "What is it?"

"I never helped him before, you were the first time."

"Why me?"

"I told you. I wanted you to have a nice time and he was just going to take you to some drive thru and probably make your pay for your own meal. Usually when he asks a girl out, he just invites them to have dinner at our house and ends up ditching them to play Xbox with Puck. I usually end up having to entertain them, until they get bored and leave."

"Wow, so what were the words you called him that he censored?" Quinn smirked. "Because even then, I don't think you were harsh enough on him."

"To be fair, he hasn't asked a girl out since his sophomore year. And she cheated on him."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it broke his heart."

"Maybe we can both give him some pointers, and maybe set him up on some blind dates so he can get some practice. Otherwise he'll strike out all the time in college."

Rachel smiled as she started walking again, pulling Quinn happily along with her. When they first sat down, Rachel's table stared at them strangely.

"Aren't you worried about tarnishing your rep, hanging with us? You're new here; you can be whoever you want to be. And you don't want to be labeled a loser." Artie whispered to Quinn, loudly.

"What good is being popular if it means that you can't set where you want to set? You guys are my friends too, and you're not losers." Quinn replied, earning nods of approval and wide smiles from the group.

She looked around the table. "Where's Harmony?"

"She and Sugar are practicing in the auditorium." Rachel informed her.

Quinn nodded, smiling to herself. Harmony was making it easy for her, unless of course they were actually practicing in the auditorium.

**000000000**

On Tuesday, Santana and Brittany joined Quinn at Rachel's table for lunch. And by Friday, everyone from glee was sitting together. Rachel squeezed Quinn's thigh, under the table, as she leaned in toward the blonde to whisper. "Thank you."

"For what?" Quinn whispered back, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I've been trying to get the group together for two years and you did it in two weeks. You're amazing."

Quinn smiled as she reveled in the feel of Rachel's hand resting on her thigh. Her smile faded when she saw the way Harmony was looking at her. Damn, she forgot about her.

After lunch, Quinn was cornered by Harmony and shoved into the bathroom. "What's going on with you and Rachel?"

"Nothing, we're friends."

"I see the way she looks at you. The way you look at each other."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Is that the same way you look at Sugar? Because you two are just friends too, right?"

Harmony faltered.

"If you want to be with Sugar, go for it. Why string Rachel along?" Quinn asked honestly.

Harmony lowered her voice. "It's scary enough to be gay. But…Rachel's going somewhere. She's talented and perfect and everything I should want. But Sugar…"

"Sugar's not as talented…"

Harmony scoffed. "You've heard her sing, right?"

Quinn nodded. "But Sugar's an amazing person, and maybe she can't sing but you care about her. Why deny yourself that?"

"What would you know about it? You probably think I'm just some shallow bitch. I care about Rachel, but I also care about Sugar. And…"

"And you're hurting them both with what you're doing. Choose one and let the other go."

Harmony narrowed her eyes. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Look Harmony, I used to be you. I dated who I thought I was supposed to like. And since I didn't like him the way I should have, I ended up hurting a bunch of people in the process. Don't make the mistakes I did."

Harmony sighed. "No wonder Rachel likes you. I was expecting you to be a bitch."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I've heard you sing Harmony. You're amazing. You don't need to ride anyone else's coattails to get out of this town. So, why not just let yourself be happy?"

Harmony shook her head. "You know, I really wanted to hate you."

"Believe me, I want to hate you." Quinn replied honestly.

"I'll see you in glee." Harmony replied as she walked out of the restroom without another word.

Quinn breathed out shakily. Glee was going to be interesting today.

When she walked into the choir room at the end of the day, Rachel and Harmony were sitting next to each other talking. Quinn tried not to appear as heartbroken as she felt as she took an empty seat next to Santana.

"You dumped Finwit's puffy pyramid nipples and lame ass on Monday. Remind me why you still don't have your girl?" Santana jeered.

"Shhh!" Quinn chastised theLatinaas she rolled her eyes. "Where do you come up with that stuff, Satan?"

"Satan? Like I don't know who told you to call me that." Santana smirked. "And if you would have stayed with Finnocence long enough, you would have learned that he has puffy pyramid nipples."

"Holy shit!" Quinn yelled, drawing the attention of the entire class. Then she started laughing out loud.

When she calmed down, she leaned in toward Santana. "You dated Finn sophomore year. You cheated on him and broke his heart. It all makes sense now. Why he hates the idea of you and Rachel and why you hate the idea of me and him. He was your first, or you were his first. Does he think he turned you gay?"

It was Santana's turn to laugh out loud. When she was able to get a few words out, she said. "I popped his cherry back when I pretended I wasn't into girls. And sleeping with him was like sleeping with a sack of potatoes, only a lot sweatier. I told him as much, and now he hates me. For the record, I only kissed Rachel in a game of spin the bottle. But I can tell you that she is a far superior kisser than her brother. In fact, she's quite talented with her tongue…"

"Stop." Quinn squeezed her eyes shut trying to erase every image Santana just put in her mind, but especially the one of Rachel kissing her with tongue.

After a few minutes, Mr. Shue walked in the room and announced their assignment for the following week. They were supposed to work in pairs and create their own mash-up. Just as he was about to get his hat and draw names, Harmony stood up.

"Instead of drawing names, will you let us choose our own partners?"

"But you always choose the same people. I know you and Rachel are talented and sound well together, but I was hoping for something new." Mr. Shue replied.

"Mr. Shue, I was actually hoping to work with Quinn on this project. I actually have a mash-up idea in mind that would suit both of our voices well." Rachel said.

"Oh?" He seemed intrigued by the idea. "If you guys can choose a partner that you haven't performed with before, I won't have to draw names."

The group muttered in agreement. Quinn and Rachel exchanged shy glances at each other, before Rachel looked away. Mr. Shue further explained the assignment before he allowed them to work on it.

Rachel slowly made her way toward Quinn. She sat down hesitantly. "I realize that I didn't really give you a say in this, and apologize…"

Quinn quickly placed her hand on Rachel's arm. "I'd love to work with you, Rachel. And I'm curious as to what song you have planned for us." Quinn smiled.

"I think you'll appreciate it!" Rachel beamed. "It's a mash up of 'Unpretty' and 'I feel pretty.'"

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I swear, it'll sound amazing!" Rachel continued. "I already have the music for it, do you…" She no longer spoke with the confidence she usually used when discussing music. Instead she sounded nervous. "Do you want to come over tonight? Or whenever. I mean, we have all of next week so…"

"Rachel? Are you going to shut up so that I can actually answer you?" Quinn teased. "Tonight is fine. I'm completely free during next week as well. So we can work on it as often as you'd like."

"You can come over right after school if you want to, and have dinner with us or…"

"Dinner sounds great, Rach."

"Are you ever going to let me finish a sentence?"

Quinn smirked before answering. "I let you finish that one, didn't I?"

"Funny." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Quinn? What were you and Santana laughing about?"

Quinn bit her lip, debating on whether or not to tell her. "I realized that Santana was the girl you were talking about, the one Finn dated."

"How is that funny?"

"It's just sort of…well, if figures that he keeps going after girls who are interested in girls."

Rachel frowned in confusion before her eyes widened. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Rachel leaned over and whispered. "Are you gay?"

"I don't subscribe to labels actually, I fall for the person not the gender." Quinn replied with a smirk before winking at Rachel.

As if she had planned it, Mr. Shue came back in to wish them a nice weekend and dismissed them for the evening. Quinn grabbed her stuff and stood up, leaving behind a speechless Rachel Berry.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow, you guys already over 100 reviews! Thanks so much for all your support, I'm glad you're enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! This is a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it regardless :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any colleges or music/musicians mentioned**

Quinn nervously walked up the driveway to the Berryhouse. She was never so terrified in her life. Before she could find the courage to knock on the door, Rachel whipped it open and greeted her with a smile.

"You came!" She said happily, almost sounding relieved.

Quinn frowned. "Why wouldn't I? I told you I was going to come over tonight."

Rachel nodded and stepped aside to allow Quinn entrance. The blonde took a shaky breath as she walked through the door. She prayed Rachel couldn't hear how loudly her heart was beating.

"My dads are picking up pizzas on their way home; I hope that will suffice for dinner. My Dad and I are vegans, and unfortunately Finn and Daddy are diehard carnivores, so you'll have your choice."

Quinn was dying to ask if there would be bacon on the meat lovers pizza, but instead she said. "I'll just have what you're having."

Seeing the bright smile that she caused on Rachel's face made her more than happy to go without meat for the evening. In fact, her knew goal in life was to make that smile on Rachel's face permanent. It was her new favorite thing, followed closely by Rachel's singing voice and Rachel herself. And more than anything she wanted to be the cause of Rachel's happiness, always.

"Did you want to hang out in my room until my dads get home or stay down here and watch  
>TV?"<p>

She felt like a perv when she practically yelled, "Your room!"

She flushed as Rachel giggled and took her hand to lead her upstairs. Being led by the hand, up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom was certainly causing Quinn to have some very pervy images rush through her mind. She was sure that her red cheeks had darkened as she ogled Rachel's ass from behind. And as Rachel was walking up the stairs in front of her, she got a good view of that fine ass, not to mention if she tilted her head to the right just a little she'd also get to see Rachel's red lace panties. She licked her lips as her eyes darkened. Yup, she was a perv. But she wasn't going to apologize for it.

Rachel led her to her bedroom, before flopping down on the bed. Quinn was trying her hardest not to attack Rachel as she simultaneously devoured and worshipped the girl's body. She was trying but finding it extremely difficult, so he closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

A light hand on her arm caused her to jump and her eyes flew open. Rachel was now standing directly in front of her with a look of concern on her face. "Are you feeling okay Quinn? You don't look so well? You could lie down on my bed and take a nap until my dads get home." Rachel offered.

Quinn swallowed slowly, focusing on Rachel's touch rather than her words. Or she wasn't focusing on Rachel's words until she heard the brunette say "My bed." Quinn's mouth was suddenly and inexplicably dry.

"Quinn?" Rachel rubbed her hand up and down on Quinn's arm, eliciting goosebumps in her wake.

"I'm fine." Quinn's voice cracked, so she begrudgingly cleared her throat. "I'm fine; it's just been a long day."

"Oh." Rachel's face softened instantly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Quinn forced a smile before shaking her head. "You know what, I'm already feeling better." She regrettably pulled away from Rachel's grasp and collapsed on the girl's bed. She couldn't even stop the moan that escaped her lips.

Rachel stood over her, shyly tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear. "Quinn, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

The edge to Rachel's voice made Quinn nervous, and suddenly she didn't want to have the talk with Rachel. She realized that openly flirting with the girl was a bad idea, because now Rachel was uncomfortable. Quinn sat up quickly, making herself lightheaded. "You know what? On second thought, I think I'd rather watch a movie." She stood up and hurried down the stairs, missing the look of absolute confusion on Rachel's face.

As they sat on the couch, at a respectable distance, Quinn felt Rachel stealing glances at her during the movie. The blonde was so preoccupied with trying to actively ignore Rachel that she wasn't even sure what movie they were watching.

"Hey guys!" Finn announced as he walked into the room and plopped down on the couch, between them. Quinn never felt so happy to see the boy before, she was drowning in discomfort and it was entirely of her own making.

"Finn." Rachel replied sounding annoyed with the boy.

"What're you watching?" He asked, not picking up on the awkwardness around him. It must feel good to be so oblivious all the time, Quinn thought to herself.

"I don't really know." Rachel admitted shyly. Quinn smirked at Rachel's admission.

"Great, then do you mind if I change it?" He asked, already reaching for the remote.

Both girls watched as he idly flipped through the channels. "So, do you have any ideas for a mash up for me and Artie to sing?"

"You paired up with Artie?" Rachel asked with interest. "He's very talented; you should do something instrumental where the two of you can show off your skills. He on guitar and you on drums. Maybe some rock numbers or something; you have a great voice when it comes to classic rock."

Finn grinned at her and thanked her for the suggestion. "Puck and Sam are doing a rock number too. A mash up of the Rolling Stones and Bon Jovi."

Rachel's eyes lit up. "That's brilliant. I think they'll sound amazing."

"What are you and Quinn doing?"

"'Unpretty' and 'I Feel Pretty.' It's a mash up of Broadway and more contemporary music."

"I know the songs Rach. The one is from West Side Story, remember I was sitting front row when you sang that onstage two years ago."

Quinn listened to their light banter and fell for Rachel even more. She loved the way they supported each other and was almost jealous of the bond they shared. Her ears perked up as she continued to listen.

"And for some reason or another, you've been going around the house singing 'Unpretty' for the last week or so." Finn stated.

Quinn chanced a glance at Rachel and noticed the brunette was blushing. She smiled to herself, knowing that last week was when she sang that song to the girl. Rachel had apparently been singing it since then.

"For what it's worth, it'll be amazing. You always are." He continued.

Rachel leaned into him and he wrapped his gigantic arm around her. "Thanks Finn." She sighed into his chest.

"So did you get a say in this Quinn?" Finn asked the blonde, immediately pulling her from her thoughts.

"A say in what?" Quinn asked as she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Did Rachel let you help with the song choice or did she take charge as usual?" He had a joking tone to his voice, but Quinn still felt the need to defend the tiny girl.

"'Unpretty' was sort of my idea…in a way." She replied lamely, cursing herself for sounding so stupid.

"Oh." He replied before getting a strange look on his face that just made him appear constipated.

Quinn waited for him to say more, but instead he returned his attention to the TV. The three sat in a comfortable silence, watching some mindless sitcom until theBerrymen arrived.

As a tall black man and a short bespectacled man walked through the door, Quinn shook her head in wonderment. TheBerryswere full of surprises.

"You must be Quinn!" The shorter of the two answered as he extended his hand in greeting, just like Rachel always does. "I'm Jeremiah. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Quinn stood up politely and took his proffered hand in hers, making sure to shake it firmly. "The pleasure is mine, I assure you Jeremiah." She replied with a smile.

"Oooh, I like her." Jeremiah conspiratorially stage whispered to his husband.

"As do I." He smiled as he sat the pizza boxes on the coffee table and wrapped Quinn in a hug.

When he pulled away, he rested his hands on each of her shoulders and leaned in with a smile. "You're all either of my children have talked about for the last two weeks, I was beginning to think they were making you up. You just sounded too good to be true."

He winked at her and she blushed deeply.

"Daddy!" Rachel chastised the man, who simply shrugged and chuckled loudly.

"It's true dear. It's been Quinn this and Quinn that for days on end." He turned back toward Quinn. "Finn seems to think you're a goddess and Rachel thinks you hung the moon."

Quinn let her eyes fall on Rachel, locking on her brown emotion filled orbs. Taking a deep breath, she released it slowly and returned her attention to the man in front of her. "I can assure you they are all lies." She smirked flirtatiously, glancing at Rachel again.

"Either way, we wish to make up our own minds about you." He said knowingly. "I'm Michael by the way."

"Well Michael, I look forward to letting you get to know me." Quinn smiled genuinely.

He turned toward his kids on the couch. "You're right about two things. She's gorgeous and she's a charmer."

He quickly bent down and picked up the boxes of pizza and led the group to the kitchen. They shared in small talk as they ate, mostly Rachel's dads alternated asking Quinn questions.

"What brings you toSan Francisco?" Michael asked.

"I had a rough couple of years and I came to live with my sister and brother-in-law."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you not get along with your parents?" Jeremiah questioned.

"My mother and I speak on the phone every night. My father and I had a rocky couple of years but things have improved for us."

"What grade are you in?" Michael asked.

"I'm a senior."

"So what are your plans after high school?" Jeremiah wondered.

"Could you guys please stop with the interrogation? What's next waterboarding?" Rachel whined.

Quinn smiled. "I don't mind Rach, they just want to see who their kids are hanging out with. It's responsible parenting."

"No, Rachel's right. We kind of went a little overboard. We're sorry." Michael apologized.

"I would like to answer your last question, if that's okay." Quinn addressed after telling Michael the apology was unnecessary but thanked him anyway. "I was looking into colleges in the area and actually, I was hoping Rachel would like to go with me next Saturday on a tour ofSan FranciscoStateUniversity."

Quinn saw Rachel smile wide, before directing her attention on the girl's dads. "If that's okay with you guys."

They looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation before Jeremiah answered. "That's fine with us."

The rest of the dinner went by pleasantly as they talked about the new glee assignment and Finn talked about the upcoming football season. He couldn't wait; apparently their first game was in two weeks.

After dinner, Rachel and Quinn went back up to the brunette's bedroom and practiced their song for glee. Quinn had to admit that the composition that Rachel came up with was perfect and she might be biased but she thought their voices sounded beautiful together.

At the end of the evening, Rachel walked Quinn to her car. "Thank you for coming over Quinn, I enjoyed myself. Though, I must once again apologize on behalf on my dads."

Quinn waved her hand in the air, dismissing the apology. "They were fine, Rach. I love them actually."

"Really?" Rachel replied skeptically.

She ducked her head down, to be eye level with Rachel. "Really." She replied determinedly.

Rachel's smiled returned to her face for which Quinn was grateful. "I also think our song is amazing. Though I knew it would be." Rachel said with pride.

"Of course you did." Quinn teased.

"We still should work on it a little more, but I think we'll be ready to perform on Tuesday. Is that okay?"

"That's great. Just call me if you want to practice some more over the weekend." Quinn answered, hoping that Rachel would call her regardless.

"Okay, I will."

They stood awkwardly, just looking at each other before Quinn stepped forward and hugged her tightly. Rachel returned the gesture before stepping away and saying goodbye.

The smile on Quinn's face lasted the whole drive home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Barbara Streisand, Star Wars or any music/musicians mentioned**

For Quinn the weekend went by so slowly because she hadn't heard from Rachel. She wanted to call the girl dozens of times, but decided against it. Rachel said she would call if she wanted to hang out, so Quinn was determined not to sound desperate or stalkerish by bothering the girl.

But she wasn't above getting to school obscenely early just to see if she could 'accidentally' run into Rachel. However when she arrived at school and went to the auditorium, Rachel wasn't there. She wandered around before looking outside and seeing Finn's car in the parking lot. Making her way over to the boy's locker, she waited and waited.

Frowning, she finally returned to her own locker. What was going on? Were they avoiding her? Was something wrong? Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to replay the details of Friday night, but she couldn't come up with a reason for the outright avoidance.

When Quinn made it to her first class, she was practically attacked by Puck.

"Where were you?" He asked anxiously.

"Where was I?"

"We've been trying to get a hold of you all weekend, but no one has your number and no one knows where you live." He said.

"Who's been trying to get a hold of me?"

"Me, Santana, Kurt."

"Why?"

"Saturday afternoon, Rachel, Finn and their dads were playing their weekly game of basketball when Finn accidentally broke Rachel's nose."

"Is she okay?" Quinn practically screamed in panic.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she just broke her nose." He lowered her voice and led her to the corner of the room. "But when they took her to the doctor, the asshole said that she should get a nose job."

"What?"

"That's what we said." Puck crossed his arms and frowned. "And she's actually considering it. She says it'll improve her singing, like she needs it…anyway, she won't listen to any of us."

"And you think she'll listen to me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, Santana seems to and you're our only hope."

"God, way to quote Star Wars."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I can see why Mike and Sam like you."

Quinn grinned. Then immediately her face became serious again. "Is she even here today? I didn't see her?"

Puck shrugged. "I thought she was around, maybe she's with Finn. He's taking it so hard. He hates himself and he thinks it's all his fault."

"I'll look for her after class."

"Well, let me get your number so this kind of thing doesn't happen again." He noticed the glare she shot him. "Come on, that wasn't a pick up line. I actually just want to help Rachel."

Quinn nodded and told him her number. He quickly shot a text to the rest of their friends so they all had it as well. Quinn smiled at him and sat down. Her phone buzzed instantly.

**Imna hav to ends U**

** From Quinn: Is this Santana?**

** Who the Hell else wud it be?**

Quinn rolled her eyes as she saved the number in her phone.

**From Quinn: Puck told me about Rachel**

** From Santana: I tried talking to the hobbit, but she won't listen to me.**

** From Quinn: Maybe if you stopped calling her a hobbit**

** From Santana: Screw U**

** From Quinn: You're not my type**

** From Santana: LOL! U got ballz Q, I'll giv U that!**

** From Quinn: I'll look for Rachel after class**

** From Santana: We R counting on U**

** From Quinn: I know**

**00000000000**

After class, Quinn ran out of her classroom and straight to Rachel's locker. When she came face to face with the girl, she saw two fading black eyes and tape on the girl's nose.

"I missed you this weekend." Quinn replied, trying to sound unaffected by the sight.

"As you can see, I've been otherwise engaged." She sounded irritated and then she sighed. "I know they sent you. So if you're here to talk me out of it, you're wasting your time."

Quinn frowned before quickly recovering and plastering a smile on her face. "I was actually hoping we could practice our song at lunch today and tomorrow. Can you still sing?"

Rachel looked offended. "Of course I can sing."

And before Quinn knew what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed Rachel on the cheek. She let her lips linger for a second before she moved them to Rachel's ear. Quinn's lips were already tingling with the contact, but she made sure to brush them against the shell of Rachel's ear as she spoke. "Please don't change anything, you're already beautiful."

And with that she was gone, leaving a completely bewildered Rachel standing at her locker. Quinn was sure that she made a mistake and that Rachel wouldn't show up to practice so when she walked through the auditorium promptly at the start of lunch, Quinn let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"You came!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course I came, I said I would." The brunette replied with a smile, remembering the role reversal when Quinn said similar words to her at her house on Friday.

All they did was practice; they didn't talk about the "incident" as Quinn had taken to calling it. And that was okay with her, because Rachel was there. She made a move, kissed the girl, told her she was beautiful and Rachel didn't run away. She was still there, sitting beside Quinn in the auditorium their hands grazing every so often as they ate their lunch together. And for now, Quinn was content with that.

**000000000000000**

When Quinn got home from school that evening, she slammed the door shut behind her. Now that she had time to process, she was angry.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" Fran asked as she rushed into the room to greet her.

"Rachel broke her nose and some doctor told her that she should get a nose job."

"What?"

"The doctor. Instead of just, you know, fixing it…suggested that she get a nose job. He said that lots of girls her age get them and that it's safe and…"

"A doctor told her to get a nose job?" Fran seemed as upset as Quinn was. "She doesn't need one, that girl is gorgeous."

"I know!"

"So you're upset, because…?"

"She wants to get one." Quinn replied defeated.

"Really?"

"Apparently, according to Santana, Rachel is very self conscious when it comes to her looks because she's been bullied and stuff. Finn, Santana and Puck stop most of it, but growing up kids teased Rachel a lot. Gay dads, her love of Broadway and all her eccentricities. But I guess they also picked on her nose. And some called her man hands, or Trannie."

"Trannie?"

"Transvestite."

"Oh, I hate them." Fran seethed.

"I feel so bad; everyone in glee is trying to convince her that she doesn't need it. And you know what? The duet she and I are singing tomorrow is a mash up of TLC's 'Unpretty,' and the song 'I Feel Pretty.' Oh, and I kissed her on the cheek and called her beautiful today."

"That's perfect Quinn, just keep emphasizing that to her." Fran raised an eyebrow. "But maybe lay off the trying to kiss her thing, she has a girlfriend and you'll only confuse her."

Quinn nodded dejectedly. "But my lips tingled, Fran. I never felt that way. When we touch, when she looks at me…"

Fran stepped forward and hugged her sister. "I know sweetheart."

"She said that I was the prettiest girl she ever met. But she said that there was more to me, Fran. All anyone ever sees is how I look and how beautiful they think I am. Rachel's the first to see beyond that. But when she told me I was beautiful, for the first time in my life…I believed it."

Fran swallowed the lump in her throat. It broke her heart to hear her sister sound so sad, but it warmed her whole body to know that her sister was finally talking to her about something meaningful. She was finally opening up to her. And she had Rachel Berry to thank for it.

**000000000**

The next day went by pretty much the same as the previous day had. She arrived early, but couldn't find Rachel so went to her own class. Then at lunchtime, Rachel strolled through the auditorium and they went right to business. Their song was ready yesterday, but Quinn wasn't going to say anything. She'd take any excuse she could to be alone with Rachel, even if they didn't really talk.

After school, Quinn made her way to glee. She sat beside Santana as usual, but noticed that Rachel was sitting by Finn and Puck not Harmony. Come to think of it, Harmony had been conspicuously absent. Quinn made a mental note to keep her eye out for Harmony. Just then, girl in question walked in the room with Sugar by her side. They were laughing and talking and Quinn was pissed off. She glanced back toward Rachel to see her reaction, but the girl was stoic as ever.

Puck and Sam performed first and as Rachel predicted, they were amazing. Mercedes and Sugar performed a mash up of two Adele songs. They blew the boys out of the water; Quinn hadn't realized how talented Santana was. When theLatinasat down, she leaned in towards her. "That was great. I didn't know you could sing like that."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Well, if you paid attention to anyone besides Rachel you'd have known." She smirked at the blush making an appearance on Quinn's face.

Quinn and Rachel were next. As they sat on chairs in the middle of the room and faced their friends, they sang their song. Rachel would look to Quinn every so often, and each time Quinn felt it and locked eyes with the girl intensely. At the end of the song Quinn made sure to look at Rachel, trying to convey everything she felt for the girl. She thought for a moment that Rachel understood.

They took their seats wordlessly and watched as Harmony and Kurt performed a mash up of 'Get Happy' and 'Happy Days are Here Again.' They were amazing. Quinn wondered idly why they chose to pair up, but was happy Harmony didn't sing with Sugar while Rachel was already feeling so vulnerable.

**0000000000**

The next day, Quinn was in the lunchroom with the rest of her friends. Apparently even without her to initiate things, they had continued to sit together at lunch. Quinn found herself smiling at the thought. At least she did something right.

"Where are Rachel and Finn?" Quinn asked anyone who would listen.

"Finn went with her to her doctor's appointment during 4th period. They should be back soon." Kurt answered.

Quinn's stomach twisted. "Any word on what she decided?"

"We did what we could." Sam replied crestfallen. "I wish she didn't think she needed it."

"I even tried telling her that her idol Barbara Streisand was told to get a nose job and that she refused to conform to society's standards." Harmony said.

"I offered to make out with her so she would know I thought she was beautiful." Brittanychirped causing the whole table to stare at her. "She thanked me for the offer and told me that it would make San sad, so we didn't get to make out."

Santana kissedBrittany's cheek. Quinn noticed that ever since the party, Santana was more open about her relationship withBrittanyand Quinn couldn't be happier for them. However, seeing how Harmony seemed to be more open with her attraction to Sugar was not something Quinn was happy about. She should be; having Harmony out of the picture was a good thing. But she didn't want Rachel to get hurt. Rachel's happiness was all that mattered to her.

As if on cue, the small brunette appeared at her side. "So, I just got back from the doctor and I told him that I wasn't going to get the procedure done."

Quinn looked away from Rachel's penetrating eyes, but didn't try to hide the smile of relief that tugged at her lips. She glanced up shyly and saw Rachel still looking at her. Distantly, she heard their friends cheer and watched them get up to congratulate the girl on her decision. Finn sat down, looking relieved.

The next two days went by quickly and mostly uneventful, but when Quinn walked in on Sugar and Harmony kissing in one of the bathrooms she finally blew a gasket. She shouted at Sugar telling her to leave, and then shoved Harmony into the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" She spat out through gritted teeth.

Harmony tried to push her off of her. "Leave me alone, it's not what you think." She hissed back with venom.

Quinn dropped her hands and backed away. "What is it then? You have two minutes to explain."

"Rachel and I broke up last Friday."

Quinn couldn't decide what she was feeling. Excitement? Maybe. Rage? Probably. Jealousy? Definitely. Disappointment? Kind of.

"She wants you." Harmony said quietly when Quinn was silent for too long.

Hazel eyes snapped up to meet Harmony's blue ones. "She said that?"

"She didn't have to. We were together because we thought the ones we wanted didn't want us. Do yourself a favor and let her talk to you, she tried to last week."

Quinn's mind was reeling. Last week? Shit! Rachel did say she wanted to talk to her, but Quinn freaked out and ran out of the bedroom. She's an idiot.

"I'm an idiot." Quinn replied as her shoulders slouched.

"Yes you are." Harmony replied with amusement. "She's still one of my best friends, and I feel it's my duty to tell you that if you hurt her…"

"You don't have to threaten me. If I hurt her, I'll let you, Santana, Puck and Finn all take their turns with me."

Harmony nodded in acceptance of Quinn's answer. Then she walked passed the girl and toward the door. "See you in glee." Harmony called on her way out of the room.

Glee! She was late for it. She hurried in the room just as Artie and Finn were singing a mash up of two Kiss songs. They were actually pretty good. She listened impatiently for the rest of the duos to perform and for Mr. Shue to give another assignment that she failed to comprehend because her mind was focused elsewhere.

After glee, she waited for the others to leave the room and watched as Rachel gathered her belongings. Soon, it was just the two of them standing in the room.

"You and Harmony broke up."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "I did try telling you, Quinn."

"I know."

They stood awkwardly in silence for a few minutes before Quinn blurted out. "Do you want to do something with me tonight?"

Rachel looked at her regrettably as her face softened. "I can't. I have a previous engagement."

Quinn felt her heart constrict and her breathing became labored. Rachel took a tentative step forward. "Finn felt bad about everything and wanted to take me out tonight. To celebrate not getting the nose job."

Quinn nodded. Rachel stepped closer. "I told him we could hang out tonight since we usually do on Saturday afternoons and I'm going with you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Quinn asked before remembering the college tour that she wanted Rachel to attend with her. "Right!"

Rachel touched Quinn's arm and let her fingers slide down the length of it, she let her hand linger on Quinn's forearm briefly before traveling the rest of the way down and lacing their fingers together. Quinn followed the entire movement with her eyes. Her breath hitched when Rachel brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed Quinn's knuckles. "This feels right." The brunette breathed against Quinn's skin.

Quinn couldn't help praying that Rachel wasn't just talking about their interlocked fingers. "Yes it does."

"So, tomorrow?" Rachel asked as she dropped Quinn's hand and looked at the girl. Hazel eyes met brown.

"Tomorrow…for starters." Quinn answered.

Rachel's whole face lit up.

"You truly are beautiful, Rachel." Quinn whispered causing the brunette to blush.

"Thank you Quinn…for everything." Rachel smiled before disappearing out of the choir room.

Quinn stood there in shock. She's going to spend the whole day with Rachel tomorrow and whether or not it's considered a date, she planned on kissing the girl at the end of it. Or the beginning. Or maybe all day long. Yup, Rachel Berry was going to be hers. And it all started tomorrow…

**00000000000000**

She ran through her front door excitedly. "Fran! Eli! Guess what!" She yelled through the house until she found them in the kitchen. "Guess what!"

They looked at her anxiously. "What?" Eli asked just to pacify her.

"I'm going out with Rachel tomorrow."

"We know. It's all you talked about last weekend. The college tour, right?" Fran replied, not understanding the significance of it.

"Yes the tour. But Fran. It's like, sort of a date. She broke up with Harmony for me. She likes me!" She practically squealed the last sentence.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's great!" Fran jumped out of her chair and hugged her sister. "I'm so happy that things worked out for you."

"Congrats girl." Eli patted her on the back. "Now you just have to tell your parents that you're gay."

Quinn's eyes widened and her mouth went dry. Right. About that…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or San Francisco State University**

Quinn was sitting in her bedroom with her phone to her ear as she anxiously listened to it ring.

"Hello?" The quiet voice on the other line answered.

"Hey Mom."

"Quinnie!" Quinn could hear the smile in her mother's voice.

"I was hoping to talk to you."

"What's wrong, dear?" Quinn's mother, Judy, sounded wary and almost exhausted. Quinn couldn't blame her; she gave her enough stress over the last few years to make her mom feel that way.

"Nothing's wrong, Mom. I just wanted to tell you something." Quinn paused when she heard the sigh of relief in her ear. "You know my friend Rachel?"

Judy answered with a hesitant "Yes."

"Well, she's not just a friend, Mom. Officially we aren't really anything…yet. But I like her. I fell for her in a way I've never fallen for anyone before. Are you understanding what I'm telling you?"

"You've talked about Rachel every day for the last three weeks, I figured out what was going on. Besides, Fran told me that you're doing better. That you're actually happy and that this girl…"

"Rachel." Quinn corrected.

"Rachel is the cause for your…improvement."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her mother's choice of words, but she didn't detect a trace of disgust or rejection so she counted her blessings. "So…you and Dad are okay with me dating a girl. With me dating Rachel."

Judy cleared her throat. "While I admit that it's not an easy thing to accept…I only want you to be happy Quinnie."

"And Dad?" Quinn found herself holding her breath awaiting the response.

"Your father is trying to make sense of it. We didn't raise you that way…"

Quinn sighed. "It's not about me being gay, Mom. I don't even know if I feel comfortable labeling myself as such…but Rachel means something to me. Maybe it's just her."

Her mother was silent for awhile. "So, there's still a chance you could marry a good Christian boy and…"

"Mom!" Quinn replied sternly.

"Sorry, dear. Old habits…" She paused again. "You're father is still processing this…development." Quinn rolled her eyes again but Judy continued resolutely. "He'll probably come around. Her being a girl is one thing Quinnie, but I don't think we can tell him she's Jewish."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Are you serious? That is the issue?"

"It's a big deal Quinn. Do you plan on converting for her? Because that would break your father's heart."

"We aren't even together yet, Mom. Don't you think you're jumping the gun a little?"

"I just don't understand why you couldn't fall in love with a nice Christian girl."

Quinn set her phone down and screamed in frustration. Really? As if she could choose who she fell in love with. Wait, was she falling in love with Rachel? Does something like that happen this quickly?

"Quinnie? Quinnie, are you there?" Judy's frantic voice was distorted as is came through the speaker.

Quinn quickly put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry Mom. Yeah, I'm here. But you know what? I don't want to talk about this right now, okay? I gotta go." She hung up the phone before her mother could answer and collapsed on her bed with a sigh.

She was startled by a soft knock on the door. Fran stuck her head in and asked, "Are you okay? We heard screaming."

Quinn laughed humorlessly. "Just Mom telling me that if I had to fall in love with a girl, why couldn't she be a good Christian girl?"

Fran rolled her eyes as she joined Quinn on the bed. Then she looked at Quinn with amazement. "You are serious about Rachel, huh? You actually outed yourself to our parents."

Quinn glanced at Fran and began laughing genuinely. "I guess I am." She shook her head. "And Mom actually took it better than I thought she would. I guess I should thank you for talking Rachel up to her."

Fran smiled. "I figured you'd tell them eventually, and I just wanted to plant the seed. You know, so they didn't think she was an evil homosexual trying to convert the gentiles."

They dissolved into laughter at Fran's impersonation of their father. He could be pretty closed minded most of the time. But he was their father and they loved him.

**00000000000**

The next day Quinn made her way to Rachel's house and saw Finn standing in the driveway. She took a deep breath as she approached him.

"Good morning." She greeted neutrally.

He looked at her without emotion. "When Rachel told me she was gay, I began to watch her to see who she might be interested in..." He spoke without looking at her. "And I noticed the way you guys looked at each other. I know why you didn't want to date me. I knew it was because you were interested in someone else, but Rachel?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I didn't think I had a shot with her at the time so it didn't really matter whether or not I liked her."

He nodded, still not looking at her. "Rachel told me last night about Harmony and well…everything." He laughed humorlessly. "I'm so stupid. Here I've been worried about Puck."

Quinn smiled, but it faded when she saw the way he looked at her.

"I know about you Quinn. The bullying you used to do, the baby you had, I know about the pink hair and that you ran away from all of that to come here."

Quinn winced at the mention of Beth. "S-she told you?" She whispered.

His eyes widened. "What? Rachel knows?"

Quinn leveled him with a look that back inOhiosent people scurrying in the opposite direction. It almost seemed to work on him as well. "How do you know?"

"It's on Facebook."

"You Facebook stalked me?" She replied incredulously.

He shrugged. "I wanted to know who my sister was getting involved with. I don't care about your past…neither does she apparently. She cares about you Quinn, and if you are the kind of person that runs the moment things get hard…"

Realization dawned on her. "That's what this is about? You think that I'll break her heart?"

He didn't respond.

"I made mistakes Finn, you're right. But being with Rachel is not one of them."

He sighed. "I just don't think you're good for her."

"Do you think anyone is good enough for her, Finn? Because, according to Rachel, you seem intent on scaring everyone who is interested in her away."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "She's going places Quinn. She's the only person I know with a decent shot at getting out of here and living her dreams. She deserves that, and I don't want her to be tethered down to someone who's got no dreams of their own. At least Harmony was ambitious…she was a bitch most of the time but…"

"Do you hear yourself?" Quinn took a deep breath. He was looking out for Rachel in his own way, so she couldn't hate him for it but still…he was trying to keep them apart. "I know Rachel is talented. She's driven more than anyone I've ever met and if you knew her at all you'd understand that she isn't going to let anyone hold her back from what she wants."

He scoffed. "And you think that's you?"

"No! I know that what she wants is Broadway and she deserves that. She won't let anyone keep her from that…not even me. But more than that Finn, I'd never keep her from that. I'd sever the tether myself if I thought that's what I'd be doing."

He stared at her for a few seconds. "I'm going to be watching you Fabray…I promise you that."

It almost sounded like he was giving her his blessing…almost. Quinn nodded and walked the rest of the way to the house. She let herself in just like Rachel told her to do and made her way up the stairs.

Rachel's bedroom door was open so she watched her in silence. In the last 12 hours she stood up to her mom and Finn for this girl and she prayed that Rachel cared even half as much about her as Quinn cared for the brunette.

Rachel must have heard Quinn, because she looked up from her bed and smiled. She quickly approached the blonde, greeting her with a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away. "Morning!"

Quinn blinked her eyes rapidly a few times. Rachel greeted her with a kiss like it was the most natural thing in the world. When Quinn was able to regain use of her mind, she returned the greeting. "Good morning to you too."

Rachel giggled which only caused Quinn to fall for her more. After taking a long, deep breath Quinn released the air in her lungs slowly. "Finn knows about us."

The brunette studied her face before answering. "Did he scare you away too? Because I'll kill him."

Quinn chuckled. She took Rachel's hand in hers and held it tightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel smiled brightly before leaping into the blonde's arms. Quinn hugged her securely to her chest, and whispered in her ear. "I told my family about us as well."

The brunette looked up into the hazel eyes that openly adored her, and then she leaned up on her tiptoes and grazed Quinn's lips with hers again. When she was safely back on the flats of her feet, she smiled at Quinn.

"You have to stop doing that?" Quinn breathed out, airily.

Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion or maybe displeasure. Quinn shook her head with a smile. "No, never stop kissing me. Just stop pulling away before I get a chance to kiss you back."

The brunette beamed as she slowly gravitated toward the blonde. When she was mere inches away, Quinn quickly closed the distance between them and connected their lips. Their first real kiss was soft and sweet, neither felt the need to rush it. As their lips moved together, pressing firmly against their counter part, Quinn sighed into the kiss.

Rachel took advantage of the parted lips, and let her tongue graze Quinn's bottom lip softly. Quinn's tongue darted out to meet Rachel's and soon they were kissing with fervor as tongues danced erotically and explored each other's mouths. Rachel moaned into the kiss, spurring the blonde on further. Eventually they had to break apart, panting.

Quinn opened her eyes and stared at the beautiful sight before her. The brunette was breathing erratically, with her lips swollen from the kissing and her eyes darkened with desire. Quinn would have sworn on a stack on Bibles right then that she had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Well, that was pleasant." Rachel said breathlessly, eliciting a chuckle from Quinn.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Just pleasant?"

"I was going to say earth shattering or mind blowing but I didn't want it going to your head." Rachel replied with a smile.

Quinn shook her head smiling wider than she ever had before. "Those words aren't even an exaggeration for how amazing that was. Somehow they still don't do that kiss justice."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"You think I'm teasing, but I was being absolutely sincere."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and led her down the stairs. The blonde opened the car door for Rachel when they reached their vehicle and the brunette smiled in appreciation.

Quinn drove to her destination with only one hand on the steering wheel while the other was holding Rachel's. When they got to the campus, they walked around wrapped up in each other. Quinn held Rachel closely, her arm around the brunette's shoulders. It was as if they were made to perfectly fit each other.

The campus was beautiful. They enjoyed the tour and the scenery but mostly they enjoyed each other's company. Laughing and sharing childhood stories the entire morning, they wandered around taking in the sights that the facility had to offer them. They ate lunch on campus (Quinn insisted on paying) before exploring the area around the school. Even when they weren't talking each other's ear off and getting to know every little detail about the other's life, they would walk around in a comfortable and companionable silence. Quinn never felt so free.

In the moments of silence between them, her mind was wandering. She thought about the talk with her mom, and the talk with Finn. She thought about how much Fran and Eli supported her. She thought about the girl walking beside her, who was currently holding her hand.

"Rachel?"

"Hmmm?" Rachel replied almost humming a happy tune.

"Thank you for coming with me today."

Rachel turned to look at the blonde, her eyes studying the girl's face. "Thank you for asking me to come with you."

Quinn smiled. She leaned down and captured Rachel's lips with hers. Rachel returned the kiss immediately. It was just a playful, thank you type of kiss but it was still a kiss. Quinn reveled in the idea that she could openly do this whenever she wanted, that Rachel also wanted to kiss her. Rachel wanted her. She smiled into the kiss before pulling away and continuing on their exploration of the city. Today just became her favorite day.

**000000000**

They ended up spending the entire day together, before grabbing dinner at a dinner downtown. As they ate, they shared in pleasant conversation.

"So, is this the school for you?" Rachel asked between bites of her pasta.

Quinn shrugged. "It has its advantages."

Rachel's eyes locked onto Quinn's intently. "Really? Like what? You didn't even tell me what you wanted to study."

Quinn smiled as she rested her hand on top of Rachel's. "Photography. They have a good fine arts program, and I want to study photography."

Rachel nodded with a smile. "Can I see some of your work sometime? I'm sure it's amazing."

Quinn blushed. "I wouldn't call it amazing, it's just something I enjoy doing." She rubbed circles on Rachel's hand with her thumb. "The good thing about photography is that I can do it anywhere."

Rachel smiled, though she didn't seem to get the implication of Quinn's words. After a moment or two of silence, the brunette asked. "You seem to be taking everything well."

Quinn stared at her with confusion etched on her features. "What do you mean?"

"You told your parents about us. They weren't exactly supportive, and I'm sorry for that. I am proud of your bravery, Quinn, but you told them and you don't even seem concerned about it. Unless you're hiding it well."

Quinn's thumb stopped moving in circles, but she kept her hand on Rachel's. "I'm 18 Rachel, and I live with my sister. If my parents continue to disapprove, though it would hurt me, there isn't anything else they can do. Not really. Fran is supportive and I'll be on my own next fall anyway, so…"

Rachel's eyes narrowed at her. "So that's it? Quinn, maybe I could talk to them; make them see…"

"Rach, what exactly would you make them see? Besides, I don't really want to concentrate on the one bad thing in my life when I can focus on the one great thing."

Rachel blushed darkly while Quinn ducked her head in embarrassment, thinking she said too much.

"Quinn? I told my dads about us too." She saw Quinn's head come up and her eyes bore into her own, so she hurried to explain. "I mean, I know that technically there is no us but I…"

"Could there be? I mean, I'd like to think that today isn't a one time thing."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. She closed it quickly to nod, before continuing. She cleared her throat. "As I was saying, I needed them to know that you were more than just a friend. I didn't want them to think I was hiding you from them, I wanted to be open and…"

A smile spread across Quinn's face. "I'm glad you told them. I didn't want to hide anything from them either."

"You know, you're handling things remarkably well. I was sort of expecting a big gay panic and was preparing to try and woo you." Rachel replied matter-of-factly.

"Big gay panic?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just that you only just realized you were into girls and you seem okay with it."

Quinn's brows furrowed. "I'm more than okay with it. You expected me to fight this?"

Rachel nodded shyly.

"And by not doing so, I missed out on you wooing me?" Quinn raised an eyebrow again.

Rachel swallowed slowly, but nodded.

Quinn smirked. "It's a shame I missed out on that."

Rachel bit her lip and avoided Quinn's intense gaze. Quinn pulled on Rachel's hand until the brunette was looking back at her. "You wooed me awhile ago Rach, I really didn't stand a chance."

Rachel's smile lit up her face and warmed Quinn's heart. "Really?"

Quinn simply smiled in response.

After dinner, for which Rachel insisted on paying, they took a walk through a park they found nearby. They walked hand in hand, laughing and engaging in small talk. When they found a park bench, they sat down to watch the sun set. Rachel leaned into Quinn, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Quinn wrapped her arm around the petite brunette.

They sat in silence until the sun had fully set across the horizon. Rachel sighed into the silence. "I've never been on a date before, and I don't know if you had considered this as such but I think it was perfect nonetheless."

Quinn chuckled as she held Rachel closer. "I hoped it was a date."

They were quiet for several more minutes, enjoying each other's presence. Quinn bit her lip before looking at Rachel shyly. "I guess I didn't even realize that I felt the way I did toward you right away, which is why I allowed Finn to pursue me even if I wasn't really into him. I know it was wrong, that I was sort of leading him on, but…" She paused to gauge Rachel's reaction. "But I was genuinely happy whenever you were around, and I was jealous of anyone who seemed too close to you. It didn't take me long to figure out why."

Rachel waited to see if Quinn had anything else to say before she spoke. "Last week, when you ran out of my room…?"

Quinn blushed and shook her head. "I thought you were going to tell me to stop flirting with you. I thought you were going to turn me down and…" She trailed off shyly.

Rachel studied her. "I'm sorry that I turned you down when you finally asked me out. But I needed to talk to Finn, I needed to let him know…I was planning on telling him about us but as soon as the topic came up he got all frustrated and he even seemed upset, so I chickened out and told him about my past with Harmony instead. And then he really went off and told me that I was letting people use me and…"

"You don't have to explain. He's not only your brother; he's your best friend. I admire the way he protects you at school, but…"

Rachel was listening to her intently. "But what?"

"Sometimes he goes a little too far."

"Quinn? What'd he say to you?"

"It's nothing."

"Quinn."

"He researched me and found out about my past, he…"

Rachel stood up abruptly. "I'm going to kill him."

"Rachel." Quinn stood up and grabbed Rachel's hand to stop her from storming away.

"No Quinn. He had no right to do that. To spy on you. To try to throw your past back on you as if it's something to be ashamed of." Rachel pulled her hand away from Quinn's and placed it on the blonde's cheek instead. "I don't care the reasons why he did it; it was way over the line. I hope you know that I love…I…" Rachel stuttered awkwardly. "You're past is what made you, Quinn. Everything you went through, everything you overcame…it made you this girl. The beautiful and perfect girl standing in front of me and for him to belittle that in an attempt to scare you away…" She was fuming.

Quinn's breath hitched. She was used to people ragging on her for her past. She was used to the snide comments or the people that were too narrow minded to look beyond her mistakes and see how hard she was trying to be better. What she wasn't used to was people defending her, people getting upset on her behalf, people telling her that she was beautiful and that they loved her because of it. And even though Rachel never really said the word, she understood the sentiment. Rachel cared about her in a way that no one else ever did, and it was enough to make her forget how to breathe.

Rachel's hand was stroking her cheek. "Quinn? Are you okay?"

Quinn blinked several times until Rachel's concerned face came into focus. She didn't know if she trusted her voice, so she nodded.

Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously. "I'm sorry, I probably misspoke. I had no right to assume…"

Quinn rolled her eyes before leveling Rachel with a penetrating gaze. "Rachel. Please don't apologize, it means that you're taking back what you said and I don't want you to. It was the nicest thing anyone ever said to me."

Rachel swallowed thickly. "Okay."

Quinn snickered as she shook her head and then took Rachel's hand in hers. Rachel squeezed it gently before leading the blonde back to her car. "I need to get home so I can have some words with Finn."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "Rachel, no. It's fine, okay. He was trying to intimidate me, and it didn't work. Okay? I'm here, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Rachel stopped abruptly to study the blonde. "Are you sure? I never really cared much before; I wasn't interested in the others he scared away, but…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Quinn leaned in and claimed Rachel's lips in a searing kiss. "I promise."

**00000000**

**A/N: Hope you liked this. And this is the beginning of things coming between Rachel and Finn. He was a stupid, over protective brother and Rachel might start seeing him as the imperfect person he is rather than the savior she always saw him as. And up next, Quinn talks to Rachel's dads hoping to get their 'blessing.'**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Today's my birthday and I just wanted to give you this long chapter as a gift from me to you :) Sorry about the delay, but I hope this is worth it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or San Francisco State University**

Quinn walked Rachel to the door when they returned home for the evening. As they stood nervously, Quinn shook her head with a smile. "You know, we already kissed so why is this so hard?"

Rachel grinned as she took Quinn's hand in hers. "Maybe because neither of us wants this night to end."

Quinn stared at Rachel in awe. "How do you do that?"

Rachel's brows furrowed. "Do what?"

"Know what to say? I feel like I'm always struggling to find the words around you and you just…"

Rachel smiled brightly. "I've been told I'm very loquacious. And I have an extensive vocabulary of which I am very proud."

Before she could say any more, Quinn claimed her lips in a soft kiss. When she pulled away, Rachel was grinning mischievously at her. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Quinn actually chuckled as she shook her head. Her eyes fell to their perfectly laced fingers. When she looked up, her eyes found Rachel's. The brunette's brown orbs were suddenly filled with uncertainty. Rachel looked away nervously, so Quinn just squeezed her hand trying to comfort whatever had suddenly spooked the girl. "Rachel?"

Rachel turned back toward Quinn and locked eyes with her. "Do you maybe…would you like to come inside? We could watch a movie…"

Quinn brought her free hand up to caress Rachel's cheek. "I would love that actually."

All doubt left Rachel's features and her bright smile returned. She turned and opened the door, and led Quinn inside by the hand. Rachel's dads were sitting on the loveseat in the living room when the girls walked in.

"Oh, hey girls! How was your day?" Michael asked with a genuine smile.

"Great!" Rachel replied, still holding Quinn's hand.

Michael's eyes dropped to their linked hands but he remained silent. Quinn noticed his raised eyebrow. She took a deep breath releasing it slowly before speaking. "It's a beautiful campus and I look forward to enrolling there next fall."

Jeremiah was watching the girls intently. "So you were just touring the campus this whole time?"

"We ate there as well." Rachel offered.

Jeremiah nodded. "So it was a date?"

"Yes." Quinn replied. Then she bit her lip and looked at them earnestly. "I want you to know that when I originally asked you to let Rachel accompany me that it wasn't intended to be a date. I just wanted to spend time with her but…"

"But things changed?" Michael replied with a smirk.

Quinn blushed but nodded. "I wasn't trying to lie to you about my intentions."

"And what are your intentions?" Jeremiah asked.

"Okay. Dad, Quinn's gonna stay for a movie so how about you help me make popcorn and grab some drinks." Rachel interrupted before Quinn had a chance to answer. She practically dragged Jeremiah out of the room.

Quinn watched them leave the room before her eyes returned to Michael, who was watching her intently. She swallowed audibly.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Michael urged.

Quinn sat down on the chair beside the couch. He chuckled as she did so. "I don't know how to give this speech. Rachel's never dated before…plus, I think it's more fun to scare boys away but with you…I'm at a loss."

Quinn remained silent, studying her very interesting fingers. She didn't know how to do this either, she was usually out of the room like Rachel when her dad terrorized her dates. She almost found herself having a bit more respect for those dates…until she remembered that one knocked her up.

"When you first came over, we thought it was for Finn until we saw the way you looked at Rachel. And then when she came out to us… Rachel told us how she feels about you…and how Finn felt about you. It's a strange situation we find ourselves in."

"As soon as I realized what I felt for Rachel, I let Finn know I wasn't interested in him."

"I know dear." He smiled at her. "And for what it's worth, I prefer you with Rachel than with Finn. I don't know why, but you girls seem to fit. However, my husband was correct in wondering what your intentions are…in regards to our daughter."

Quinn looked up from her hands and at Michael for the first time since the conversation began. "I chose San Francisco State because of its proximity to Rachel. I know it's ridiculously early to think about things like that, but I have no doubt our time together will fly by and I didn't want it to end just because I graduate."

Michael nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Finn told us about your issues in the past."

"With all due respect, Mr. Berry, they aren't issues. What happened in the past remains with me even today, it's what made me who I am. I have learned from my mistakes, and I have to live with the choices I made every day. And just so you know, I was honest with Rachel about everything before I even realized what she meant to me. The fact that she accepts me is the only opinion I care about."

A smile broke out on his face. "Well then, this interrogation is over and I must say that you passed with flying colors."

Quinn relaxed instantly at his words, even allowing a chuckle to escape her lips.

When Rachel and Jeremiah returned, Rachel squeezed into the reclining chair with Quinn as Jeremiah rejoined his husband on the loveseat. As the movie played around them, Quinn reveled in the feeling of Rachel in her arms. It only took about ten minutes into the movie before she wrapped her arms around the brunette and held her close. Rachel cuddled into her as they shared the popcorn between them.

"You survived my dads and Finn, looks like I'm stuck with you now." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear. The blonde could feel the smirk as Rachel's lips grazed her skin. She shivered uncontrollably, causing Rachel to tighten the hold on her. Quinn was definitely not complaining.

"If I had been smart, I would have headed their warnings." Quinn smirked back as she nuzzled her chin into Rachel's neck.

Rachel huffed indignantly which caused Quinn to giggle. When her giggled died down, she pressed her lips to Rachel's exposed neck and kissed her sweetly. The action gave the brunette goosebumps and she had to bite her lip to stifle the moan. Quinn smirked to herself, impressed with the affect she had on the smaller girl.

Rachel moved her head swiftly, and then captured Quinn's lips with her own. They kissed until they heard Jeremiah clear his throat loudly and Michael scold him for doing so. The girls pulled apart quickly, blush coloring their cheeks.

"Sorry Dad." Rachel murmured before a devilish grin overtook her features. "But Quinn was picking on me and she needed to be punished."

Quinn's jaw dropped open in shock as her eyes glazed over with improper images of Rachel 'punishing' her.

"Honey, if you want her to stop teasing you, you might want to find a different way to punish her." Michael replied before chuckling to himself and returning his attention back to the movie.

'There goes my only ally,' Quinn thought to herself. But how disappointed could she really be with Rachel still holding onto her? Quinn wrapped her arms more firmly around the girl and leaned to whisper in the brunette's ear. "I promise to stop teasing you if you promise to keep kissing me."

Quinn smirked when she saw Rachel's eyes widen. "Deal." She replied breathlessly.

When the movie was finished, Quinn said goodbye to the Berry men and let Rachel walk her to the car. As soon as they reached the car door, Rachel pulled Quinn in for a tight hug. Quinn sighed into the embrace as she rested her head against Rachel's. When the brunette pulled out of the hug, Quinn held her in place and kissed her passionately. Rachel returned the kiss with fervor.

As they pulled apart, Finn pulled into the driveway. Rachel scowled. Quinn rested a hand on the girl's forearm. "Rachel, it's okay. Just drop it, I'm fine."

"He needs to know that what he did was wrong."

"Rachel…"

"Quinn." Rachel stood on her tip toes to place a gentle, chaste kiss on Quinn's lips effectively stopping Quinn from any further discussion.

"I had a lovely time today, Quinn. You were perfect." Rachel replied as she stepped away from the blonde. She opened the door for her and waited for Quinn to climb inside.

Quinn sighed but did as was expected of her and allowed Rachel to shut the door for her. Just before the door closed, Rachel opened it back up ducked her head in. "Is it okay if I call you in a little while, just to make sure you made it home okay?"

Quinn smiled sincerely. "Of course."

Rachel smiled back and then closed the door slowly. As Quinn backed out of the driveway, she watched Rachel shove her brother into the hood of his car as she looked to be yelling at him. Quinn couldn't stop the pride that consumed her, Rachel was defending her honor and it warmed her heart.

Fran and Eli were still awake and waiting for Quinn, when the younger blonde walked through the front door. Fran smirked when she saw the lovestruck look on her little sister's face. "I take it your date went well."

"She kissed me. I mean, like a lot. And we held hands and we cuddled and we talked and then she beat up Finn." Quinn replied dreamily as she collapsed on the couch beside her sister and Eli.

"Beat up Finn? Her brother?" Eli asked with concern. "Why?"

"Well, he tried to scare me off by doing the overprotective big brother thing and I guess he looked me up and found out about my past in Ohio and…"

"That bastard." Fran spat out through gritted teeth.

"It's fine, Fran. Because when Rachel found out, she was so angry with him and she said such beautiful things to me. She…"

Fran rolled her eyes; she had never seen her sister like this before. "She beat him up for you?"

Quinn had a lopsided grin on her face. "Yup." She popped the 'p' as she said the word.

"Look at that, my little sister has her own knight in shinning argyle."

Quinn playfully swatted at her sister for the jab about Rachel's attire. "I happen to think she looks adorable in argyle."

"Wow, you do have it bad." Fran smirked.

"How'd the tour of the campus go? Do you think you'll want to go there?" Eli asked, trying to blatantly change the subject.

"I want to go there for a year, yes." Quinn replied with certainty.

"A year?"

"Rachel will graduate next year and intends to go to New York."

"And what? You want to follow her?" Fran asked incredulously. "Quinn it's been one date."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot. Sure I'd like us to last, but we started out as friends and I'd like to think that no matter what we'd maintain a friendship."

"So, you'd follow your _friend _all the way to New York?" Fran asked suspiciously.

"I intend to study photography and New York has good art schools not to mention it's basically the art hub of the country."

"Right."

"Well, it is a couple years away so let's not get ahead of ourselves." Eli tried to play peacekeeper. "Instead, let's be happy that you're actually thinking about the future and have a plan."

"Eli's right. Quinn I am proud of you, this is the first time in ages you talked so passionately about something. You are talented; I always thought your photos were beautiful

"Thanks. Oh, hey! Can I invite Rachel to church with us again tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Eli answered.

Fran pulled her sister in for a hug. "So tell me more about your date."

**00000000**

By the time Quinn made it up to her bedroom and climbed into bed, she was exhausted. It had been a long, emotional day (in the best way possible). In her wildest dreams she couldn't have imagined a better day with Rachel. The brunette continued to surpass all of Quinn's expectations. She was sweet, thoughtful, protective, supportive, beautiful and perfect. Just before sleep took her away, her phone rang loudly in the quiet room.

"Hello?" Quinn answered groggily.

"Quinn?" Rachel's quiet voice was on the other end of the line. "Sorry to call so late, but I didn't want to go to bed without saying that I had a wonderful time today and to thank you for not getting scared away."

Suddenly Quinn was wide awake again; she sat up in her bed. "Rachel, I told you I'm not going anywhere. And thank you for coming with me today; I had a great time too."

There was a silence that wasn't awkward, just anxious. Both girls undoubtedly had so much to say but didn't know where to start. Quinn knew that if she opened her mouth, she'd say too much way too soon. As the silence enveloped them, she could hear Rachel's steady breathing. "Rach?" She whispered.

"Hmmm?"

Quinn smiled to herself; she could hear how tired the girl was. "Would you like to come to church with me tomorrow?"

"Yes." Rachel whispered.

"Good." Quinn smiled to herself; tired Rachel was adorable. Though if she were being honest, everything about the brunette was adorable to her.

"Good night Quinn." Rachel yawned into the phone.

"Good night Rachel." Quinn yawned back. She fell asleep with her phone to her ear.

The next morning, when Quinn woke up she found her phone in bed with her. She smiled when she saw that their phone call lasted six and a half hours. Rachel must have fallen asleep too.

She quickly got ready for church, and then ate breakfast with Eli and Fran. Halfway into their breakfast, Quinn's phone buzzed with a text message. She smiled brightly when she saw Rachel's name flash on her screen.

"Three guesses who that is?" Eli whispered to Fran.

**From Rachel: Hey Gorgeous! You never mentioned the details about my going to church with you…so I'm outside whenever you're ready.**

Instead of replying Quinn hurried to the front door. She opened it breathlessly and took in the perfect sight in front of her. Rachel was wearing a white baby doll dress that fell mid thigh and complimented her olive skin tone beautifully. "Rach…" Quinn breathed out in awe.

The brunette smiled brightly at her. "Good morning, Quinn." She greeted cheerfully and leaned in to peck Quinn on the lips.

The greeting was so chaste and yet so emotionally charged, that Quinn's heart was beating rapidly. If Rachel greeted her with a kiss every time they saw each other, Quinn would be okay with parting ways…briefly. Especially if it also meant a goodbye kiss. The blonde was pulled from her thoughts by Rachel's delightful giggle. "Looks like someone isn't a morning person."

Quinn looked at her in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

Rachel shrugged as she laced their fingers together effortlessly. "You just seem…out of sorts."

Quinn blushed. "It's…well…you seem to make me speechless." She admitted shyly as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

Rachel lifted a hand to Quinn's chin, and with her thumb and forefinger, she brought Quinn's head up so their eyes could meet. She pressed her lips firmly to Quinn's, deepening the kiss instantly. When Rachel pulled away, Quinn rested her forehead on hers. They stared into each other's eyes. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Fran.

"Rachel, get in here and join us for breakfast."

Quinn pulled away regrettably. She nodded to her sister, letting her know that they would be in the kitchen in a moment, and then she returned her attention to Rachel. She hoped that whatever the brunette was going to say would not forever be lost to her.

"It was nice…falling asleep to your voice." Rachel admitted shyly, as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you mind if we make that a regular occurrence?"

Quinn's breath caught. Sure Rachel was referring to their talking on the phone at night, but Quinn found herself hoping for more. Not that she was ready for anything more; just that she was ready to hope for more. When she couldn't find words to voice her thoughts, she dumbly nodded. Good thing Rachel was used to simple minded people like Finn…FINN!

"Finn!" Quinn spat out loudly.

Rachel's face contorted into not only confusion but what seemed to be annoyance. "Quinn? Are you okay?"

"Sorry." Quinn choked down embarrassment as she swallowed thickly. "I promise you there was a train of thought that brought me to him."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Quinn cleared her throat. "Yes, I would love to make that a regular thing…falling asleep together…not together, together…arrgh." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's try this again."

She was interrupted by Rachel's melodious giggles. Quinn dropped her hand from her face and looked at Rachel, her eyes narrowed. Was she being laughed at?

Rachel must have sensed Quinn's growing frustration and gently took the blonde's face in between her hands. "I know what you meant Quinn, and I think I know how your thought process jumped to Finn."

Quinn's eyes shut on their own accord when she felt Rachel's thumbs stroke her jawline. She couldn't even control the moan that escaped her lips. Her eyes shot open in mortification only to find pure brown irises boring into her soul. Quinn watched Rachel's perfect lips part and had to focus on the words that were coming out of that glorious mouth rather than the things she imagined doing to those lips.

"I did talk to him last night, since I know you're wondering." Rachel spoke.

Quinn cocked an eyebrow in challenge. "You talked to him?"

Rachel blushed. "I talked at him…okay, I yelled at him. And pushed him a bit." She sighed. "He can be so stupid sometimes. He tried to explain that he was trying to protect me…like, like he didn't even realize that what he did was so wrong. Finally Dad and Daddy came out and well, Finn realizes how wrong he was. I can't believe he just thinks that he can go around and make decisions about my life without consulting me! Hello? It's my life."

Quinn smiled politely at the brunette. "You guys are okay though. Right?"

Rachel removed her hands from Quinn's face and the blonde immediately missed the girl's touch. "I guess. It'll be hard to look at him the same though, now that I know what he's capable of."

Quinn stepped forward, taking Rachel's hands in hers. "I think that's a good thing." She saw the brunette's confusion and immediately hurried to explain. "It's good that you see him differently, Rach. Before, you saw him as this hero big brother who saved you from bullies. He was on some sort of pedestal for you. But now, now he's just Finn. He made a mistake, but he isn't bad Rach. It's okay to see that he has flaws, you saw past mine."

Rachel kissed Quinn's hands. "You don't seem speechless to me."

Quinn smiled brightly. "Yeah, well, I guess I have my moments."

As they were about to kiss, Eli and Fran walked in the room. "Too late for breakfast, now we gotta go." Fran replied as she tossed both girls a bagel. "Eat it on the way."

Rachel beamed brightly at her, making Quinn a bit jealous. She wanted to be the only one that could elicit that kind of response from the brunette and was disappointed that someone else could as well.

Eli noticed the scowl on Quinn's face. He pulled her aside and whispered. "Relax; she was probably excited about the bagel."

Quinn sighed, feeling foolish.

**0000000**

After church, Rachel spent the day over at Quinn's. The four of them happily ate lunch and dinner together and chatted amicably about nonsense. After dinner, Rachel and Quinn were sitting upstairs in Quinn's bedroom.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Quinn began nervously, fidgeting with her fingers and avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

Rachel, sitting next to Quinn on the bed, reached over and stilled Quinn's hands with her own. "You can always talk to me about anything, Quinn. Above all else, you're my best friend."

Quinn looked up at Rachel as soon as the words left the brunette's mouth. "And you're mine."

Rachel started rubbing circles on the Quinn's hand with her thumb. "Then talk to me."

Quinn watched the movements of Rachel's thumb, her heart soaring at how amazing it felt. "Tomorrow…at school…I know that you haven't officially come out yet…"

"Quinn…"

"And I am fine waiting until you're comfortable..."

Quinn…"

"But a part of me just wants to be able to hold your hand, to steal a kiss in the hallway."

Rachel's mouth opened and closed. They were silent for a second or two, although for Quinn it felt like an eternity.

"What does the other part of you want?" Rachel asked quietly.

"What?" Quinn's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You said that a part of you wanted to hold my hand and steal kisses. What about the other part?"

"A larger part of me wants to let everyone know that you're taken…that maybe…maybe you're mine."

Rachel yelped excitedly before crashing their lips together. The kissing became more frantic as they began to make out on Quinn's bed. Soon they found themselves lying on the bed, Quinn hovering over Rachel. "You never did answer me."

Rachel touched Quinn's plump lips with her fingertips. "You didn't exactly ask me anything."

Quinn's eyes grew wide in realization. "You're right, I didn't."

She pulled herself away from the brunette and sat on her knees, kneeling over Rachel. Quinn took Rachel's hands and looked directly into the girl's eyes. "I was wondering, if…Rachel, would you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel smiled wide as she nodded emphatically. "Yes. Yes, Quinn. I would love to be able to hold your hand in school and steal kisses in the hallway. But most importantly, I want everyone to know that you're mine."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "You just stole my lines." Then her lip jutted out to form a pout that she hoped rivaled Rachel's. "How come when you say it, it sounds so much more amazing?"

Rachel puffed her chest out proudly. "Because I'm me!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't make me regret asking you."

She knew that she would never regret it, but she couldn't help teasing her girlfriend. Her girlfriend! Boy did she love the sound of that. Her internal bliss was dampened when she saw the genuine frown on Rachel's face.

"Rach?"

"You promised that you'd stop teasing me if I promised to keep kissing you."

Quinn bit her lip, because even Rachel's vulnerability was adorable. She quickly lay down beside Rachel and pulled her into a hug. "Baby, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I was enjoying our little banter and then…Rach? What is it?"

There were tears in Rachel's eyes and Quinn suddenly felt awful.

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? Babe, you're crying." Quinn replied, caressing Rachel's cheek.

Rachel's eyes opened. "I love that you call me that." Her voice dropped low, sounding husky. Quinn gulped loudly.

"Baby, Babe." Rachel smiled seductively at her girlfriend. "Puck's called me Jew Babe a couple of times and I always resented it. But the way you say it…I'm sorry that I'm overemotional and it's probably very unattractive but…"

Quinn kissed her thoroughly, trying to express how she thought Rachel was the opposite of very unattractive. When she pulled away, she smiled at the brunette. "If I knew you would like it so much, I'd have called you those things a long time ago."

Rachel laughed out loud. "I never thought they could sound so…" She trailed off, not knowing how to continue. After a second or two, she found the words and continued. "But your voice, you could read the phone book to me and it'd sound like pure sex."

Quinn's breathing became labored and her eyes darkened. She simply stared at Rachel dumbfounded.

The ringing of Rachel's phone brought the girls out of their bubble of lust and happiness. Rachel sat up so fast; she nearly clunked heads with Quinn. "What time is it?"

Quinn looked at the clock on her desk. "9:30." Quinn answered but Rachel was already on her phone.

"Sorry, Daddy. I know I said I'd be home after dinner and I forgot to call. No, I finished it on Friday. I always do on Friday nights. Because I never had a life and…" She paused, nodding her head. "Yes, I'm on my way. Love you too."

Rachel hung up the phone and looked at Quinn shyly. "I was supposed to go home after dinner."

"I heard." Quinn grinned.

"If something came up, I was supposed to call."

"Naturally." Grin firmly in place.

"They thought I might still have homework."

"But you finished it Friday night." Quinn finished.

Rachel nodded with a smile. "You heard."

"Sorry for keeping you hostage." Quinn replied as she climbed off the bed and approached her girlfriend.

"I'm not."

Quinn's eyes widened. She bit her lip shyly as she closed the distance between them; they were standing toe to toe as their whole bodies were practically touching.

"They wouldn't have been so worried, but…" Rachel trailed off when she saw Quinn licking her lips.

"But what?" The blonde smirked.

"I spent all weekend with you and apparently I have a life now and they're worried that I'll forget them."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Your Daddy said that?"

Rachel shrugged. "More or less."

Quinn traced Rachel's lips with her thumb, smirking at the shiver she caused on the smaller girl. "More or less?"

"He said he understands that I have a life now but if I say I'm going to do something that I should do it."

Quinn grinned. "He's right…you're such a delinquent."

"I'm usually so responsible." Rachel sighed.

Quinn chuckled. "It's okay to forget to be perfect every so often, it makes us mere mortals feel better."

Rachel huffed. "There again with the teasing. I'm gonna have to start withholding the kisses."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't."

Rachel smirked at her before pressing passed her and walking toward the door. "See you in school tomorrow, Quinn."

Quinn watched Rachel walk away helplessly before snapping out of her stupor and hurrying to the brunette. She grabbed Rachel's hand to stop her from walking away. "That's it? I mean, we're officially together and all I get is a 'see you in school tomorrow'?"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow. "What were you expecting?"

"Not expecting…hoping. I was hoping for a goodbye kiss." Quinn voice sounded so fragile that Rachel couldn't take it anymore and claimed her. When they parted, Quinn kept her hold on the smaller girl. "And are we still having our goodnight phone call?" She asked hopefully.

"Quinn, I now need to hear your voice before I fall to sleep." Rachel breathed as she chastely kissed Quinn again and walked away.

The blonde was left standing dazed in her doorway for who knows how long, until she was interrupted by Fran. "What happened to you?"

Quinn blinked rapidly, trying to focus. "Rachel." She whispered.

Fran smiled knowingly. "What'd she do now?"

"She said she'd be my girlfriend."

Fran's shocked face brought a smile to Quinn's lips. The younger blonde repeated excitedly. "She said she'd be my girlfriend. Rachel Berry is my girlfriend."

Fran hugged her little sister proudly. "Congrats, Q."

**000000000**

When Quinn crawled into bed for the night, her phone rang. She excitedly picked it up when she saw that it was Rachel calling.

"Hey girlfriend." Rachel greeted when Quinn answered the phone.

Quinn's smile stretched from ear to ear, she was never happier to hear those words. "I love the sound of that."

"I love saying it." Rachel replied smoothly.

"Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" Quinn asked without hesitation.

"I'd like that."

"Great.

They shared in small talk, content to hear each other's voice. Eventually both girls fell asleep; phones in hand and smiles on their faces.

**A/N: Up next, their first official day as a couple. How will their friends take the news?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the birthday wishes! I had a wonderful birthday weekend ;)**

**Also, thanks for the continuous support for this story. I am truly grateful to every one of you who reads, alerts, favorites and reviews this story (and my others). You keep me writing :) Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Quinn picked Rachel up for school the next morning. When she arrived at Rachel's house, she kissed her in greeting. "Good morning." She breathed as she pulled away. Then she took in her girlfriend's appearance. "You look beautiful."

Rachel was wearing the shortest skirt Quinn had seen her wear so far, and she had a red v-neck shirt to accompany the black barely there skirt. Rachel looked at Quinn with a shy smile. "Really?" 

"Really." Quinn smiled before kissing her again. "I'm glad we've decided to come out about our relationship, because you wearing that…" She couldn't help licking her lips. "I would have claimed you in the hallway as soon as you walked in."

Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers and kissed each knuckle. "I wanted to look my best for you." Rachel dropped their hands and began playing with Quinn's fingers.

Hazel eyes lit up at Rachel's words. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and stared at her girlfriend for a moment. "Girlfriend." She whispered when the thought entered her mind. She cleared her throat. "You're my girlfriend." She replied reverently.

Rachel smirked at Quinn. "Yes, Quinn. I'm yours."

Quinn swallowed thickly at Rachel's proclamation. "And I'm yours."

Quinn looked down and watched Rachel continue to play with her fingers, having Rachel touch her in any way always made her tremble and this was no different. She laced her fingers through Rachel's and with linked hands they walked to the car. Quinn opened the door for her girlfriend. She drove to Rachel's favorite diner for breakfast and they sat together in a booth. Rachel cuddled up into her. Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel, pulling her closer. They shared small talk as they sipped on their coffees and ate their bagels.

When they arrived at school, Quinn listened to Rachel practice in the auditorium. After the brunette ran through her routine, they made out on the piano bench until the bell rang. Pulling apart, Quinn smiled. "I definitely could get used to this."

Rachel smiled back as they walked toward their lockers. They separated to get their belongings and Quinn was startled when Santana sauntered up to her. The Latina was smirking. "You finally got the balls to go after your girl." She stated, because a question wasn't necessary.

The lovestruck look on Quinn's face was the only confirmation that Santana needed. "If the smeared lipstick is any indication, you've also been getting your mack on."

Quinn hurriedly wiped at her lips only to stop when Santana started cackling. "You're so easy."

"Shut up." Quinn cringed at her lack of a snide comeback. Being with Rachel was making her lose her edge and she found it more and more difficult to revert to the ice queen image she had been so used to. But Quinn wasn't complaining because Rachel was making her a better person.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Looks like I lost you."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "Lost me?"

"You're not even present for this conversation; your dirty mind is back with Rachel. Am I right?"

Quinn ducked her head, trying to hide her crimson cheeks. When she looked back up at the Latina she regained her composure. "We were going to make the announcement at lunch, so please don't say anything."

"Please, like I have to say anything. Half the school can smell your pheromones."

"Only half?" Quinn asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Santana snorted. "Whatever. If you want to wait to announce it, maybe you should tell your hobbit to turn around and walk away."

Quinn was going to reprimand Santana for teasing Rachel, until the rest of her words sunk in. She turned around and saw Rachel approaching them. Quinn's whole face lit up.

"Ay dios mio." Santana sighed as she shook her head at the disgusting lovebirds. She gave a brief nod toward Rachel as a greeting, and then walked away wordlessly.

"What's up with Santana?" Rachel asked when she was face to face with Quinn.

The blonde took Rachel's books and linked their free hands. "It's just Santana being Santana."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "She knows about us, then."

Quinn looked at Rachel closely, studying her. "You don't want her to?"

Rachel shrugged. "By the time we get to lunch we won't have to make an announcement, because Santana would have told everyone."

"She said she wouldn't."

Rachel took a step closer to Quinn. "If she does, it'll save us the trouble. I'm not complaining, Quinn, I'm just relieved she kept her crass comments to herself."

Quinn smiled and led Rachel to her class, before handing over the brunette's books. She chastely pecked her on the lips before hurrying to her own class.

When she sat down in the back of the room, Puck was smirking at her. "You and my Jew babe, huh?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him. "She isn't your anything, Puck. Least of all your babe." Her voice was dripping with venom.

Puck visibly cowered in front of her. "Relax, I didn't mean anything by it." He waved his hands in surrender.

"So, Santana couldn't keep her mouth shut?"

"Whoa, Santana knows? This is priceless. What'd she say? She's wanted to get into Rachel's pants since…" He trailed off when he saw Quinn's face.

Quinn swallowed slowly, trying to maintain her composure. "Since when?"

"Q, listen. Santana is with Brittany and she's happy with her, okay. It's just Rachel has always been this…I don't know, this girl that was off limits and it just made her more appealing."

"You like her too." Quinn stated, trying to understand what he was telling her.

"Of course, she's my…" He sighed. "She was my favorite wet dream."

Quinn growled.

He chuckled at Quinn's reaction. "Don't worry; you've made a few appearances yourself. And the thought of you two together…"

"Puck." She said forcefully and he nodded in understanding.

They were silent for a moment, before Puck spoke up again. "How'd Finn take it?"

Quinn refused to comment, so he continued. "He was convinced that he's nothing and that he wasn't getting out of here. Rachel did all of his college applications for him, trying to convince him otherwise. But I think a part of him is sure that the only reason that he might get out of here is because of her and he wants to make sure he returns the favor. He isn't a bad guy, he's just…"

"Overbearing? Overprotective?"

Puck smiled and nodded. "When it comes to Rachel, yes. But we all know that Rachel is meant for so much more than any of the rest of us. It wasn't Finn that scared us away from pursuing her, it was Rachel. Me, Santana, perhaps even Harmony…we didn't want to be the ones to drag her down. I know I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I ever did that to her."

Quinn silently took in the new information. She knew that Rachel was destined for greatness, was she being selfish?

"No."

Quinn shook her head of her thoughts and looked at Puck. He repeated. "No."

She studied him carefully, so he continued. "You seem to also have some kind of drive. I can see it, and that's probably what Rachel saw in you that she didn't in anyone else. Maybe that's why Finn's threatened by you. So, no, Quinn you are not being selfish."

"Thanks."

He waggled is eyebrows. "You know how you can thank me?"

"It's not happening."

"Come on, just a few details. You are two of the hottest girls in school; can't you throw me a bone here?"

**0000000000**

Rachel and Quinn walked into the cafeteria hand in hand. They scanned the room for their friends. "You know, maybe we could head to the auditorium and spend the hour alone."

Quinn looked adoringly at her girlfriend. "I would love to. But maybe, tomorrow? We should just talk to our friends, answer their questions."

Rachel huffed playfully. "Fine!"

Quinn shook her head with a smirk as she led her girlfriend to the table.

"Look who finally graced us with their presence." Kurt announced when the couple approached. Then he narrowed his eyes at Rachel. "Why was I the last to know?"

Rachel's mouth opened but no words came out. Quinn squeezed her hand reassuringly, before addressing Kurt herself. "That's my fault. I thought it'd be easier to announce it to everyone at once."

He looked from her to Rachel and back again. "So, are you two official then?"

"Yes." Quinn replied.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray." Rachel said with a smile.

"Really?" Mercedes asked with a bit of a shriek.

Harmony smiled closed mouthed at Quinn, and the blonde nodded at her. Finn was eating in silence, ignoring the whole conversation. Blaine, Sam, Mike, Tina, Artie and Brittany congratulated them, and Sugar responded with "It's about time!"

Quinn glanced at Rachel, then back around the table. They were accepting enough, most were just shocked at the development. However, she realized that what they thought didn't really matter to her. "We wanted to announce the news, so glee wouldn't be awkward, but Rachel and I are actually going to have lunch together in the auditorium today. So we'll see you guys later." 

She grabbed Rachel's hand and quickly led them out of the cafeteria. Rachel glanced at her on the way out the door and Quinn replied. "You were right. I'd rather just be with you."

They sat in the middle of the stage, their knees touching. "Puck had some interesting things to say today." Quinn said into the silence.

Rachel looked at her with confusion.

"I thought that they were protective of you because you were Finn's little sister and he's the captain of the football team, but…" She gently took Rachel's hand in hers. "They adore you, Rachel. More than I could have imagined."

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not interested in either of them…if that's what you're worried about."

Quinn shook her head. "I'm not…worried, just…enlightened."

Rachel pulled her hand out of Quinn's. "You're having second thoughts."

Quinn got on her knees and pulled Rachel in towards her. "That's the exact opposite of what I'm having. I just…" She sighed. Why couldn't she find the right words? "I…I want you Rachel. And I promise you right now that I have no intention of holding you back because you will be the star that everyone knows you will be."

Rachel stared at Quinn in silence. Her eyes were watering, so Quinn put her hands on each cheek and pulled her into a kiss. When she backed away, she looked intently at the brunette. "Please say something."

"I always thought they were making fun of me. They'd always comment about my dreams or Broadway or call me a diva. I thought…" She gave Quinn a watery smile. "I didn't…they believe in me?"

Quinn scooped Rachel up in her arms. "Of course they do!" She placed kisses on the top of Rachel's head. "I believe in you too, Rach, more than you could ever know."

Rachel pulled Quinn closer, placing a kiss on her exposed neck. Quinn shivered at the sensation. Rachel brought her lips back to her neck, smirking when she felt the blonde swallow thickly. Her tongue darted out, as she licked the smooth skin before sucking on it gently. A loud moan escaped Quinn's lips as her head fell back to give Rachel full access. Quinn's fingers were weaving through Rachel's brown locks.

Rachel pulled away before leaving a mark. "Don't worry, I didn't claim you." She breathed out.

Quinn's eyes fluttered shut at Rachel's words, before they sunk in and her eyes shot back open to find Rachel's brown eyes gazing at her with amusement. "Why not?"

Rachel's brows furrowed. "What?"

"Why didn't you claim me? I'm yours, remember?"

Rachel licked her own lips as her gaze remained on Quinn's. "I remember."

"Then why didn't you mark me?"

"I just…I figured that it wasn't appropriate in a school setting. I am not opposed to it, I…" She was cut off by Quinn's lips on hers.

The kiss they shared was the most passionate they engaged in yet. When they broke for air, Rachel rested her head on Quinn's chest. "I know you've been through a lot in your life, Quinn. But is it selfish to be thankful for it all, because it brought you to me?"

Quinn chuckled as she laced their fingers and studied the way they looked together. "I never looked at it that way. But now that you mention it…I will never regret my past again."

Rachel brought their hands to her lips and kissed Quinn's gently. "Glad I could be of assistance."

Quinn giggled at the professional tone Rachel used. They sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the lunch period, Quinn holding her girlfriend tightly against her.

After school, Rachel spent the afternoon at Quinn's house and had dinner with her, Fran and Eli. When it became late in the evening, Quinn dropped Rachel back off at her own house. She walked her to the door and kissed her gently when they reached the front steps. When Quinn pulled away, she asked. "So, can I pick you up tomorrow too?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, placing her hand on the blonde's forearm. "Don't sound so shy, Quinn. The answer's always going to be 'yes.'"

Quinn nodded as she swallowed audibly. She didn't mean to, but her mind went right to the gutter. The answer would always be yes, but Quinn was considering some very inappropriate questions.

"Great!" She winced at the enthusiasm in her own voice, but smiled despite herself when she heard Rachel giggle. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. And I'll call you later."

"You better call me." Rachel smirked.

Quinn walked away, smile still in place. When she got home, she sat beside Fran on the couch. Fran pulled her sister into a hug. "I cannot believe the change in you, Quinn. Rachel's good for you."

They sat in silence for a minute or two before Quinn pulled away and looked at her older sister. "Have you heard from Mom?"

Fran looked away guiltily.

"Fran?" Quinn shifted in her seat. "She hasn't returned my calls since I came out to her on Friday."

"I talked to her yesterday. She…they're having trouble understanding. The way you described Rachel, the way I describe Rachel. They don't understand why she can't just be your friend. She wants to know what it is that changes things; because she thinks Rachel sounds like a nice girl but…"

"But they don't accept her as my girlfriend." Quinn groaned dejectedly. "Is it because she's Jewish?"

"I doubt it, Quinn."

"So, it's the whole her being a girl thing." Quinn replied. "I should have known that she wasn't as comfortable with it as she seemed."

"She'll come around Quinn. She just needs time. They both need time."

"I know."

"When she wondered why you couldn't just be friends, I told her that not only is she your girlfriend but your best friend. Just like Eli was my best friend. I asked her if she ever felt that way about Dad." Fran ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, soothingly. "She huffed then hung up on me. I haven't spoken to her since."

Quinn sighed deeply. She should have known that just because Fran and Eli were accepting, and that her friends took the news well that it wasn't going to be an easy road. She jumped when she felt Fran's hand on hers.

"Hey…" Fran waited for Quinn to look at her. "It's going to be okay. Don't let it bring you down; you looked so happy with Rachel today."

At the mention Rachel's name, a smile overtook Quinn's face. "She said that she was mine. I know we already are girlfriends, but hearing her say that…"

"She's a great girl, Quinn. Anyone with eyes can see that she adores you."

Quinn smiled. Then she stood up from the couch and addressed her sister. "Thanks for everything, Frannie."

"Of course. I just want you happy, Quinn."

"I am." She took a few steps toward the stairs. "I'm off to bed."

Fran smiled knowingly. "Tell Rachel I said good night."

Quinn flushed but nodded anyway.

When she got ready for bed, she called her girlfriend. "Hey babe." She greeted when Rachel's voice came on the line.

"What's wrong, Quinn?"

Quinn couldn't believe how easily Rachel understood her. "I was just talking to Fran. Mom hasn't returned my calls yet."

"She will Quinn."

"I know." Quinn fell back on her bed, and sighed loudly. "It hurts though. Like I'm letting her down again."

"Being true to who you are won't let her down, she'll come around and see you for the amazing person that I know you are."

Quinn had to bite her lip because she almost just confessed that she loved the tiny brunette. She took a deep breath, and slowly released it. "Thank you, Rachel."

"You don't have to thank me for saying the truth Quinn; I'll always be honest with you."

Quinn bit her lip again. If Rachel continued being so perfect, she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue any longer. She knew it was way too soon for such words to be uttered, but she couldn't help feeling them. She never believed in love at first sight before, but that all changed the moment that Rachel's eyes met hers across the crowded cafeteria on her first day of school.

"Quinn?"

She was pulled from her thoughts. "Huh?"

Rachel giggled. "You're lucky I think you're hot, otherwise I might be offended that you're ignoring me."

"I wasn't ignoring you…quite the opposite actually."

"Oooh, do tell." Rachel replied with a sultry tone.

Quinn smiled. "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you and that even though I just dropped you off, I can't help already missing you."

There was silence on the other line and Quinn worried that she said too much. Just as she was about to speak, Rachel's soft voice came across the line. "I'm the lucky one, Quinn."

They were enveloped in silence, just listening to each other breathe. Quinn heard Rachel's breathing even out, and knew the girl was sleeping. She waited a couple minutes before whispering. "I love you, Rachel."

Soon, sleep took her as well. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music/musicians used**

**A/N: Sorry, this is just a repost, I made a couple of changes. I know they already anounced to their friends that they were together, but I meant that I wanted them to come out to everyone. So, I added a line or two to explain that. For those who already read it, sorry for the inconvience I just wanted to make it clear. **

The next few weeks were amazing, if you'd ask Quinn. She and Rachel spent their afternoons together. Quinn drove Rachel to school every morning, and they'd hang out at either of the girl's houses in the afternoon (preferably Quinn's so she didn't have to deal with Finn).

However, there were a few nights when Rachel's home was empty so they went there and enjoyed their solitude. Kissing Rachel quickly became Quinn's favorite thing to do. They hadn't gone every far beyond that, neither felt it necessary. Quinn had no desire to push Rachel; she was having enough fun doing what they were doing to worry about it.

She loved Rachel's lips. Kissing her was amazing, but when Rachel would suck Quinn's tongue or gently tug on her bottom lip with her teeth, Quinn began to realize that 'kissing' wasn't an accurate description of what they had been doing. And when Rachel marked her neck, claiming her, she had never felt more alive. The harder Rachel sucked on her neck, the louder Quinn would moan. And when she got to return the favor, claiming the girl for all she was worth, Quinn realized that she truly wanted to claim the girl as her own.

She pulled away from her spot, sucking on Rachel's neck, and smirked when the brunette groaned in displeasure at the disruption. "Quinn?" Rachel whined.

With a smirk still evident on her lips, Quinn replied. "Will you go out with me on Friday?"

Rachel looked at her with confusion. "We are hanging out on Friday. Like we have been every Friday for the past six weeks. Finn's football game, dinner with my dads…"

"A date, Rachel." Quinn interrupted. "Will you go on a date with me?"

The brunette's eyes widened. "Yes! Of course."

Quinn smiled. Rachel reconnected their lips, kissing her thoroughly. They had never kissed with such passion before, and Quinn found herself reveling in it. When they pulled away breathlessly, Rachel rested against Quinn's chest. The blonde held her tightly. "Rachel?"

"Hmmm?" Rachel's breath hit Quinn's neck, and as the mumble rumbled against her chest, it caused the blonde to shiver violently.

"Will you be my girlfriend and I know that we already said all of this but I mean, like not just for Glee Club but for every one to know?"

She felt Rachel's breath hitch and waited anxiously as the girl remained silent. Slowly Rachel lifted her head up and looked into Quinn's eyes. "Really?"

They were already basically out at school, not that they ever hid it anyway. They held hands in the hallway and walked each other to class. They spent at least two days a week alone in the auditorium for lunch (they spent the other days with their friends). Sometimes Quinn would steal a kiss before dropping Rachel off to her classes, or Rachel would push Quinn against her locker and claim her for everyone to see.

"We're a couple anyway and everyone already assumes we're an item but…" Quinn started before being interrupted.

"But you want to officially announce it?"

Quinn nodded. "I would have announced it to the world by now but I wanted to make sure you were ready."

Rachel smiled. "Quinn, I'm ready. I was waiting on you."

"Well, it's settled then. You're mine." Quinn smiled back.

Rachel kissed her quickly before pulling away. "I've always been yours, Quinn."

Quinn's cheeks darkened as she stared at the girl adoringly. Then she regained her composure and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "What did I tell you about not giving me the chance to kiss you back?"

"Oh, I'm so very sorry Quinn." Rachel replied huskily, causing Quinn's heartbeat to quicken.

Rachel grabbed the blonde and locked their lips together passionately as they resumed their make-out session.

**00000000000000000**

Friday was quickly approaching, and Quinn was getting more and more nervous. She never had to plan a date before, and she didn't want to get it wrong with Rachel (though truthfully she had this date planned for weeks now). On Thursday afternoon, just before lunch, Finn approached Quinn at her locker.

She recognized the towering shadow looming over her before she even turned around to face him. "What do you want, Finn?"

She slowly shut her locker, and turned to face him.

"Friday nights are for our family Quinn, you don't get to swoop in take her away from us."

"She's not a little girl anymore Finn. I get that you're looking out for her, and I really don't hold that against you because I only want what's best for her as well. But it's one date Finn."

"Why don't you take her out tonight, or tomorrow night? Why does it have to be game night? She's been at every game since I started playing football, just like I've been at every play she's ever been."

"It's one game, an away game at that."

He slumped against the lockers. "You're changing her. She goes to church with you on Sundays."

"I go to temple with you guys as well." Quinn stated.

"And I appreciate that you are taking the time to embrace that side of her. But…"

"But what Finn?"

"Did you know she used to record videos of her singing and post them online? She'd do it every night. She hasn't posted one in three weeks."

Quinn was silent. She hadn't known about the videos.

"She hasn't begged for one solo in glee since you've been together." He continued. "She has been skipping our Saturday family basketball games and now she's missing my football game. She's just…changing."

Quinn nodded in understanding. "I'll talk to her, and we'll be at your game. I promise." She smiled at him before walking away.

Rachel was already waiting in the auditorium when Quinn arrived; they were planning on having lunch together.

"Finn misses you." The blonde said as she walked toward her girlfriend.

Rachel watched as Quinn sat down beside her, but didn't say a word. "I was thinking, maybe we go to his game as planned and then have our date on Saturday. Is that okay?"

Rachel studied Quinn closely. "You wanna go to Finn's game?" She shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think he'll mind that I miss it, we've been fighting all the time lately and he probably would prefer the break."

Quinn knew that they were bickering; she saw them do it when they would all hang out together at theBerryhouse. "What are you fighting about?"

"Everything. We used to get along and now it's like he's changing and…"

"Or maybe you're changing?" Quinn offered.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

"Why didn't you tell me about the videos you post online? I'd love to check them out, I could even send my mom the link and she can hear you sing. She may not accept what I am yet, but I still want her to know you."

Rachel frowned. "I thought you'd make fun of me. Most of my friends do."

Quinn wrapped her hands around her girl. "Oh, baby, I'd never make fun of you. And I don't want you changing for me, okay? I like you…all of you."

Rachel nodded against Quinn's embrace. "I haven't really been making videos in a while."

Quinn pulled away to look at Rachel. "Why not?"

The brunette looked down shyly. "I sing my emotions Quinn, I always have. It's what I'm feeling on any given day. It's how I survive. Remember I told you that music was my life? But well, lately I don't need that outlet. I never had anyone to talk to before, anyone who would sit for hours and listen to me ranting and raving about what trouble my idiot brother and Noah got in to or how I feel aboutShelbyor how I feel about anything really. I don't need to sing as much Quinn, because I just talk to you and I feel better than the music ever made me feel."

Quinn brought Rachel's chin up with her finger, and looked intently into the brown eyes. "I would still love to see the songs you posted online. I'd love to know that side of you…if they were truly a testament to how you were feeling; I'd like to understand you in that way."

Rachel nodded with a sad smile. "So, about Friday?"

"We go to Finn's game and hang out with your dads as usual. If that's okay with you."

Rachel studied her carefully. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"It's perfect, Rach. We'll have Saturday night to ourselves." Quinn replied as she kissed Rachel softly.

**000000000000**

When Quinn got back home from hanging out with Rachel that afternoon, she collapsed on the couch beside Fran.

"How's Rachel?"

"Great." Quinn smiled.

"Are you excited about your date tomorrow?" Fran asked with interest.

Quinn sighed. "We're changing it to Saturday."

Fran frowned. "Did Rachel cancel on you?"

"No, I changed it actually."

"But you made reservations, and you got tickets to that musical thing." Fran replied in confusion.

"I know." Quinn frowned

"Can't you just get a refund and take her there on Saturday?"

Quinn shrugged. "The show ends tomorrow."

"Oh." Fran was silent for awhile. "You were excited about this Quinn, why'd you cancel? Are you getting cold feet?"

"Cold feet, really Fran?" Quinn rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize that Rachel has been going to every one of Finn's football games since he was in middle school. It's like a family tradition or something."

"So, Rachel did cancel on you." Fran replied knowingly.

"No. Finn mentioned it. She and Finn have been fighting since I've been in the picture and I didn't want to cause more problems. Plus, I just really want him to approve of me."

Fran nodded. "You were scared that if you made her choose, she'd choose her family."

Quinn shook her head. "I was scared she'd choose me, and I don't want her to have to choose."

Fran looked at her sister in awe. "I have never been more proud of you than I am right now, Quinn. I hope Rachel knows what you're doing for her."

"I'd do anything for her Fran. And I plan on showing her that."

Fran was silent for a moment before speaking tentatively. "I just worry that you may be more invested in this relationship than she is. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can't help how I feel, Fran. I try to rein it in, but it's impossible when I'm around her."

Fran sighed. "Just be careful."

"I am." She kissed her sister on the cheek and stood up from the couch. "Now, I gotta go. I have a new date to plan." She announced as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

On her way up the stairs, she got a text message from Rachel. She smiled as she opened it. Rachel sent her the link to the site where she posted her videos. Quinn hurried up the rest of the stairs and she turned on her laptop as soon as she was in her room. She went through and listened to song after song. Most of them were sad or about heartache or facing adversity. Many were songs from Broadway musicals and packed full of an assortment of emotions. But every one of them took Quinn's breath away. She copied the link and e-mailed it to her mom.

She was unaware of how long she was listening to Rachel's voice echo throughout her room, but when her phone rang she was brought from her Rachel induced daze.

"Hello?" She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Quinn?" It was Judy. "I got your e-mail and listened to some of Rachel's songs. You're right, she's very talented. And she's very beautiful."

"Thanks Mom." Quinn smiled as she scrolled through the page and noticed a new song had been uploaded. Her eyes narrowed to focus on the screen.

"Quinn, are you still there?" Her mom sounded worried.

"Yes, I am. I just…Rachel just uploaded a new video."

"Okay?"

"No, you don't understand. Today, she told me that she uses music as an outlet of her emotions. That's why a lot of them were sad. But she hasn't posted in weeks and now…"

"Well, what song is it?"

"That's what I'm checking on. Hold on a second, I'll put you on speaker so you can hear it too."

"Okay."

Quinn turned the phone on speaker, and placed it on her desk. Then she called out the door for Fran and Eli. They hurried into the room. "What is it?"

"I have mom on speaker phone, we're about to listen to the song that Rachel just posted online. I…will you listen with me?"

They nodded their heads and smiled as they took a seat on Quinn's bed. Quinn took a deep breath and pressed play. Rachel's face filled the screen as her voice boomed through the speakers.

"Hi, it's me! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but I've been otherwise engaged. Tonight I am going to sing a song for you all, and I know it'll seem a lot different than what you're used to hearing from me but there's a reason for it. This song is dedicated to my incredible girlfriend. I hope she likes it! Oh, and hi Quinn's mom!"

Quinn smiled as she heard her mother giggle through the phone. "She is charming isn't she?" Judy asked as the music started.

Rachel sang Ray LaMontagne's "Let It Be Me."

When the last note rang out, Quinn was brought back to reality by the sound of her father's voice coming through the phone. "Well, now. I think I have to meet this girl of yours Quinn."

"Daddy?"

"Your mother says that you compete in this…glee club?"

Quinn ran to the phone and picked it up, turning it off of speaker phone and placing it to her ear. "Yes, Daddy. We have our Invitational next weekend but then just after Thanksgiving we have our first competition."

"Send us the dates and we'll be there." He said.

"What? I mean, really?"

"Of course dear. We'll see you perform and then take you and Rachel out to dinner to celebrate your inevitable victory. I mean, with that voice on your team how can you lose, right?"

"Right!" Quinn beamed brightly.

"I'll talk to you later, sweetheart." He said as he disconnected the call.

Quinn hung up the phone and turned to face Fran and Eli. She sighed, her breath uneven. "Mom and Dad are coming to Sectionals and they want to meet Rachel."

They smiled at her. "What is there to worry about? I was wrong, Quinn, that girl adores you. It sounded like...she loves you."

Quinn's whole face lit up. "I know."

Quinn waited for Fran and Eli to leave her room before picking up her phone and calling Rachel. The brunette answered on the first ring. "Did you hear it?" Rachel asked by way of greeting, and she even sounded a bit nervous.

"I did." Quinn paused before rushing out the rest of her thoughts. "And it was amazing! I loved it! My mom and dad heard it too, and they want to fly out for Sectional's and meet you."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few unbearable seconds; Quinn listened anxiously to the sound of Rachel's unsteady breaths. "What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you. I'm sure of it." Quinn did her best to reassure the girl.

Rachel let out a long, shaky breath before speaking again. "I don't want to go out on Saturday; I want to go out on our date tomorrow as originally planned."

"Rachel?" Quinn replied hesitantly but was cut off by her girlfriend.

"I've been waiting for a real date for a long time Quinn, and as you know this will be my first. I don't want to wait…unless, do you not want to?"

"How could you think that?" Quinn asked almost upset, except she wasn't upset with Rachel she was upset with herself for making Rachel doubt her. "We'll go out tomorrow, and it will be amazing." She replied firmly, without room for debate or uncertainty.

She smiled to herself when she heard Rachel's excited shriek piercing through her ear. "Can I still drive you to school tomorrow morning?" Quinn asked as an afterthought.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

They fell into a relaxed conversation until they both became too tired to talk any more. Quinn resisted the urge to tell the girl she loved her. But after hearing the song that Rachel sang for her, she wasn't sure how much longer she could resist. She fell asleep with her phone in her hand in a smile on her face, the same way she had for the last several weeks. And as sleep claimed her, Rachel was on her mind.

**A/N: I know this is a fairly short chapter, but I wanted to have the date be its own chapter so it wasn't rushed. So up next, their first date! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any music mentioned**

Not a lot changed in school the following day, as far as everyone knowing that Quinn and Rachel were an item. Surprisingly, Quinn got hit on less and much to Quinn's dismay, Rachel got hit on more. It seemed that once one person stood up to Finn's overbearing big brother act that more and more were willing to do the same. However, Quinn was relieved that Rachel didn't even seem to notice the lingering gazes of her classmates. The pair continued as they had been, with stealing kisses in the hallway and sharing lunch alone in the auditorium. For Quinn, it was heaven.

School itself seemed to go excruciatingly slow for Quinn, even though she spent most of it dodging Finn. She wasn't about to let that boy ruin her amazing mood. She was going on a date with Rachel tonight, and she was never more excited in her life. She actually had planned this out before they got together; it was meant to be her attempt at wooing Rachel away from Harmony. Although, it turned out that she didn't need to do much wooing at all. That didn't mean that she wasn't looking forward to giving Rachel a memorable first date.

After school was done, they parted ways to get ready. When Quinn did pick Rachel up for the date, she took Quinn's breath away.

"You…" Quinn cursed herself because she didn't have command of her words, nor could she form a coherent thought.

Rachel was dressed in a tight black dress with black heels to match. The dress not only clung to her very perfect figure, but it revealed more skin than Quinn had hoped to see. Once Quinn drug her eyes up Rachel's impeccable legs, she lingered on her very revealing cleavage and finally settled on her remarkable eyes. She swallowed thickly, trying to buy herself time to regain her ability to speak.

"You look amazing Quinn." Rachel greeted with a smile as she leaned in and kissed the blonde on the cheek. Then when she slowly pulled away, after letting her cool lips linger on Quinn's warm and rosy cheeks, she gestured to the flowers in Quinn's hands. "Are those for me?" She asked nervously.

Without thinking, Quinn thrust the bouquet forward and Rachel had to scramble to grab hold of them before they fell. "Sorry." Quinn replied sheepishly, finally finding herself able to speak. "Yes, they're yours. I hope you like tulips. I thought that red roses seemed too cliché, so I chose tulips. I thought they looked…pretty." She inwardly groaned at her inability to seem smooth.

Rachel beamed at Quinn's explanation. "You wanted to be original? Thank you." She sniffed them thoughtfully. "No one's ever given me flowers before."

Quinn grinned in pride, her chest pumping out slightly. She was wearing a royal blue dress that hugged her waist tightly before flaring out just a bit as it cut off at the knee. She was wearing flats to match, which along with Rachel's heels made them nearly the same height. She smiled at the thought.

"Well, are you ready?" Quinn asked after a minute or so of silence.

"Sure, let me just stick these in some water. I'll be right back, why don't you come inside?"

Quinn hesitated at the doorway, looking nervous. Rachel must have sensed her hesitancy so she added. "Finn and my dads already left, we're alone."

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, expelling a breath she didn't realize she had been holding as she stepped inside the Berry residence. Rachel disappeared in the kitchen only to return nearly two minutes later. When she walked back in, Quinn smiled brightly and finally regained her composure. "You look beautiful Rachel; I wanted to say so before but…" She sighed with embarrassment as she looked down at her own feet shyly. "But you took my breath away and I found myself speechless."

Rachel giggled at Quinn's admission as she approached the girl. She gently put her forefinger under Quinn's chin and lifted the blonde's head up so they were eye to eye. "Please don't be embarrassed, I think it's sweet." She smiled as she leaned in and softly claimed Quinn's lips.

Quinn sighed into the kiss. When Rachel pulled away, all too soon for Quinn's liking, the blonde was confident again. "Well, let's get this date started shall we?" She asked as she took hold of Rachel's hand, laced their fingers and led her to the car. She opened the door for her and then climbed in the driver's seat.

They chatted amicably while Quinn drove to their destination, parking at a new restaurant that opened in the center of town.

"Quinn, you have to have a reservation to come here. It's new and I heard they book up weeks in advance. I appreciate the thought, but…"

Quinn placed a finger on Rachel's lip to silence her. "Relax, I have a reservation. I called over a month ago and this was the first day they had available."

Rachel was silent for several seconds before replying. "We weren't even together then."

Quinn held the brunette's hand in hers. "I know, but I was hoping." She replied as she kissed each of Rachel's knuckles softly before releasing the girl's hand. Quinn hurried out of the car and around to Rachel's door, opening it for her girlfriend. "At the time I was hoping to try and woo you away from Harmony, I never thought that by the time the day approached you'd already be mine." She smiled sincerely.

Rachel stared at her with an unreadable expression that Quinn dismissed as she led the girl into the restaurant.

They were seated in the back, a table for two that was lit by candles. Music could be heard in the distance; apparently the restaurant had live music during the dinner hour. After ordering their food, Quinn excused herself. She went over to the pianist and requested a song for him to sing. Then she returned to her table. She held Rachel's hand as they talked about whatever they felt the need to discuss. Glee, Sectional's, Quinn's college preparation, Quinn's parents' visit, and Rachel's continuance of uploading songs online.

Quinn didn't know how much time had passed, but their food came and went. Their conversation was interrupted by a voice booming over the speakers.

"This next song was requested by a Miss Quinn Fabray for her beautiful girlfriend, Rachel Berry."

Rachel's eyes lit up as her mouth dropped open. And then the music played, and the pianist began singing 'Let it be me.' Quinn stood up, extending her hand toward Rachel. "May I have this dance?"

Rachel could only nod as she grabbed hold of Quinn's proffered hand and was led near the piano. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, and the brunette wrapped hers around Quinn's waist to pull her closer. "Quinn, this is…I can't even describe how amazing this is."

Quinn smiled as she leaned toward her girlfriend, and they were swaying back and forth resting cheek to cheek. When the song was finished, Quinn brushed her lips against Rachel's ear and kissed her softly then whispered. "I preferred your version."

They were still swaying back and forth long after the music stopped playing and Quinn could scarcely hear applause in the background. She idly wondered if they were applauding the guy for singing, or them for dancing. She smiled to herself at the thought.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered, but since they were still cheek to cheek, Quinn had no trouble hearing her.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't think I could have dreamt a better first date…thank you."

Quinn pulled away for the first time since they started dancing and looked intently into Rachel's earnest eyes. "Rach, baby, the date isn't over yet."

Rachel's eyes widened. "You mean…there's more?"

Quinn simply smiled back. After dancing for a few more songs, Quinn leaned in and whispered. "We have to go now."

Rachel gave the blonde a half hearted pout before allowing herself to be led out of the restaurant (after Quinn paid for both of them) and back to the car. Rachel talked excitedly about how much she loved the restaurant and that she was grateful for the vegan options and that the dancing was a pleasant surprise. She spoke the entire way to their next destination while Quinn listened intently.

Rachel's eyes lit up once again when they stood outside the theatre. "Oh Quinn!" She kissed the girl with fervor before looping her hand through Quinn's arm and dragging her to the ticket counter.

After Quinn handed over the tickets and they were led to their seats, Rachel rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I've wanted to see this show since they opened but I didn't have anyone to go with." Rachel whispered.

"I know. You mentioned it more than a few times in Glee Club."

"Yeah, because I was hoping Kurt would offer to go with me but he already went with Blaine." She sighed as she nuzzled closer to Quinn. "That was the first few days of school, we barely spoke then."

Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I wasn't listening."

The lights dimmed and the girls stopped speaking. Rachel sat up straight, on the edge of her seat with anticipation, while Quinn watched her with amusement and adoration. Yup, she was head over heels in love with this girl.

When the play was done, Quinn drove Rachel back to her house. Quinn had put her car in park and was about to get out so she could walk Rachel up to her front door, but Rachel's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You seem to have had this whole thing planned out for ages, and yet you were willing to cancel. Why?" Rachel questioned her voice calm but determined.

Quinn opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out.

"A few weeks ago, you said you loved me." Rachel saw Quinn's eyes widen as blush formed on her cheeks. "And I have waited for you to say it again every day since. You thought I was sleeping, right?"

Quinn nodded lamely, still unable to speak.

"So, what I'm wondering is if you wanted to take it all back. The 'I love you' and the date. Are you having second thoughts about us?" This time Rachel's voice was quivering.

Quinn snapped into action as she proceeded to explain herself. "Of course I'm not having second thoughts. I've had to resist the urge to blurt out 'I love you' because I thought that I would be moving too fast."

Rachel stared at her incredulously before replying. "I have loved you from the moment I first saw you Quinn Fabray. And every moment I have spent with you since has just reinforced the way I felt about you since our eyes met that first day of school." She bit her lip nervously. "So if…if you feel the same…why were you going to reschedule tonight, knowing that this was the last show?"

Quinn shook her head; she needed Rachel to know that she felt the same way. The thought that Rachel loved her too, it was too much to even hope for. "I didn't want to cancel, it was Finn…he…" Her eyes grew wide when she saw the look of anger morph onto Rachel's face. "Rach, hey, I don't want him okay…it was nothing like that."

Rachel took a steadying breath. "What was it like?" She said, her anger barely contained.

"He wanted you at his game like you always are and…"

Rachel reached for the door handle, but Quinn tried desperately to stop her. "Rachel wait!"

"Quinn, I had a very lovely evening and I will see you tomorrow." Rachel replied forcefully as she tore open the door and stormed out.

Quinn debated on following her, but Rachel slamming the door shut made her decide against it. She watched helplessly as her girlfriend (boy she prayed Rachel was still her girlfriend) marched purposefully up the driveway and disappeared behind the front door.

After taking a deep breath, Quinn slowly put her car in gear and drove home. When she got inside, Fran and Eli were in the living room watching TV. They both looked up when the door slammed shut.

"Oh honey, what happened?" Fran rushed to her when she saw the lack of emotion on Quinn's face.

Quinn held her sister tightly as she spoke into Fran's neck. "I accidently told Rachel that Finn was the one who wanted me to reschedule the date."

Fran stepped away from Quinn, holding each of the girl's shoulders firmly. "And?"

"She stormed out of the car without a word."

"Please tell me the car was at least stopped. You didn't run over her did you?" Eli tried to joke, but Quinn shot him a glare and he snapped his mouth shut.

Quinn sighed. "It was going so well too. She looked beautiful, we danced. She loved the flowers, the play was excellent, the food was great, she said she loved me."

Fran's mouth fell open as she tried to comprehend Quinn's ramble. "She loves you?"

Quinn couldn't contain the dopey smile that overtook her features as she nodded. Then she threw her hands in the air with frustration. "But none of that matters because I ruined it and then she stormed out."

Fran rubbed Quinn's back trying to soothe her but the younger blonde was not having it. "I'm going up to bed." She stated as she disappeared up the stairs.

She must have checked her phone a dozen times while she was preparing for bed. And each time her heart broke a little more because there were no messages from Rachel. She had to talk herself out of calling the brunette after each disappointment. Finally she was situated in her bed, with the lights off as she replayed the evening. It was going perfectly until she had to open up her big mouth. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. But she was surprised that the recipient of her anger was no longer herself. But Finn. This was all his fault! 

She was currently imagining ways to torture, maim, or kill him. She was impressed with how easily she reverted back to her head cheerleader, ice queen ways. But that boy needed to go down. A quiet knock on the door brought her from her musings.

"Not now, Fran!" She groaned. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now; she just wanted to wallow in peace. Wallow and plan Finn's demise.

Her bedroom door cracked open, bestowing a streak of light on her. "I said not now!"

"I was hoping we could talk." Rachel's soft voice whispered from the doorway and Quinn shot up in her bed.

"Rachel." She breathed. Quinn climbed out of bed and hurried to the smaller girl, wrapping her in her arms and never wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry about tonight."

"Quinn, don't apologize. I had a perfect time, until I ruined it by running away." She let her lips ghost the shell of Quinn's ear and the blonde shuddered at the contact. "I didn't even get my goodnight kiss." Rachel finished, her lips still hovering over Quinn's ear.

The blonde pulled away quickly to study her, before diving in for a kiss. Quinn kissed Rachel with everything she had, fearful that she almost didn't get to ever again. When they broke apart, gasping for air, Quinn reached for Rachel's hand to pull her further inside her room but the brunette pulled away.

Quinn's heart clinched at the action, but she gathered the courage to try again. She wasn't going to give up Rachel without a fight. She took the girl's hand, only to hear her wince. "Rachel?" She asked with caution.

"I'm fine."

Rachel sounded small as she spoke and it terrified Quinn, she quickly turned on the light and hurried back to the brunette. She slowly and softly reached out and took Rachel's hand again, only to notice how swollen and bruised it was. "Rach?" She questioned as her voice cracked.

"You should see the other guy." Rachel teased even as a sob escaped her lips.

Quinn wrapped her up in her arms and held her. "What happened?"

"Finn and I got in a fight. I told him to stay out of my life and then I…I punched him." She sighed. "He's a lot harder than he looks. I think I broke my hand."

Quinn backed away and took Rachel's hand in hers, softly kissing it. "You did that…for me?"

Rachel smiled sadly. "For us. I am sorry I left the way I did, I just…I hated him so much and I needed to…"

"Punch him? He's like a tree, Rachel, what did you expect to happen?" Quinn asked, concern tempering her amusement.

Rachel shrugged. "I was hoping that I could knock some sense into him. Maybe hurt him a little like he hurt you and well, me."

Quinn nodded as she led her girlfriend downstairs and to the kitchen. "You need to ice that before it swells more. And we should wrap it. You really should go to the doctor, if you think it's broken."

"It's probably not broken; I was just being a drama queen."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "It's swollen and bruised Rach, you weren't being a drama queen."

"Do you have aspirin?" Rachel asked sheepishly as Quinn put an ice pack over her hand.

After Quinn had taken proper care of Rachel's hand and gave her pain medication, they sat in the darkened kitchen talking quietly. "I must say, this is the most interesting date I've ever had." Quinn mused.

Rachel laughed out loud. "Well, I aim to please."

Quinn smirked. "And apparently your aim isn't the greatest." She gestured to Rachel's injured hand, before descending into laughter herself.

When silence threatened to embrace them, Rachel whispered. "I spoke to my dads and your sister, and if you're okay with it…they said I could stay overnight. You know, in light of this recent development."

Quinn's eyes darkened of their own accord. She knew that it wasn't a romantic offer on Rachel's behalf, but she couldn't help becoming excited at the possibility of sharing a bed with the girl. "Really?" Her voice was much lower than she anticipated.

Rachel's breathing became labored as she bit her lip. "I know it's not customary to spend the night together after a first date…" Her face turned bright red. "I mean, that is not to say that I had planned on this…on us…I mean, we're not sleeping together, per se, its more just…well, what I mean to say…"

"Relax Rach, I know what you mean." She smiled anyway, because she just couldn't get over how adorable Rachel was. "Although, it's nice to see that I'm not the only one of us who gets tongue-tied."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Quinn like a petulant child, and Quinn couldn't bring herself to mind. Instead, she leaned toward the girl and rested her forehead on Rachel's. As she looked intensely into the brown orbs that she swore could see her soul, she whispered. "I had a great time tonight, Rachel."

"Me too." Rachel matched Quinn's quiet tone of voice. Neither girl blinked.

"And I am proud to be your girlfriend." Quinn added.

"I'm proud to be yours."

"I'm glad you came back for your goodnight kiss." Quinn smiled.

Rachel's breathing picked up. "So am I."

Quinn closed the distance and seized Rachel's lips. They quickly became carried away, as Quinn's hands wandered all over Rachel's body (how could they not? She was still wearing her beautiful dress). Rachel's good hand was wrapped in Quinn's hair, pulling her impossibly closer. When Rachel's lips found Quinn's neck, the blonde had to pull away.

"I hate to stop now, but we're in the middle of the kitchen where anyone could walk in on us." Quinn admitted huskily, watching as Rachel only nodded in understanding.

Quickly the blonde led her girlfriend up the stairs and back to her bedroom. When she closed the door, Rachel said. "Since I'm staying the night, do you have any clothes I could wear?"

Quinn's mouth dropped open. The idea of Rachel wearing her clothes, the idea of Rachel sleeping beside her, was driving her insane. She swiftly gathered some clean pajamas for Rachel before walking over toward the girl. "You can change in the bathroom down the hall, or I could turn around…"

Rachel smiled at her before answering. "First I need you to unzip me."

The brunette turned around, and Quinn prayed Rachel didn't hear her gasp. She slowly reached toward her girlfriend, hand shaking as it neared the girl. "I don't know why I'm so nervous, we kiss and stuff." She replied into the silence, unable to keep her nerves to herself.

"I think we both know that things shifted between us tonight." Rachel answered.

Quinn swallowed audibly. "Shifted?" She grimaced at the way her voice cracked.

Rachel had yet to voice a response as Quinn's hand rested on the zipper and ever so slowly pulled it down. Her fingers grazed Rachel's bare back sending shivers down both girls' spines. When she got to the bottom, her hand just above Rachel's perfect ass, she had to bite back the moan.

"There you go." She whispered shakily as Rachel turned around with a smile.

"Thank you." She took the offered pajamas and looked at Quinn. "Would you mind turning around now?"

Quinn did as she was told, imagining what Rachel would look like out of her dress. Before she had time to properly consider it, Rachel's voice interrupted her. "All done!"

Quinn turned around quickly, her words catching in her throat. She had to curse herself at her clothing choice for Rachel. The brunette was wearing a tight white tank top with no bra and the shortest shorts Quinn had ever seen. It was going to be a long night lying next to Rachel when the girl looked like that. Quinn realized that she must be a masochist because even though it would be difficult to keep her hands off the girl, she couldn't help loving the view. "You're gorgeous." She whispered reverently.

Rachel blushed. "Quinn, they're pajamas and I probably look like a whore…or Santana."

Quinn snorted, then her brows knitted together. "Hey! Those are my clothes, are you calling me a whore?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she sputtered to defend herself. Quinn couldn't keep a straight face for long, and started laughing again. "Chill, I was kidding. I should have gone through my clothes when I moved but instead I just packed everything. They obviously wouldn't fit me anymore."

Rachel stepped forward, arm extended, as she caressed Quinn's bare arm. "I think you're beautiful and if you want to wear these clothes and look like a whore too, then be my guest." She smiled, and then her smile faltered. "But please only do it when I'm around because I really wouldn't want anyone else to have the pleasure of seeing you this way."

Quinn was speechless as she shook her head in awe. "I think there was a compliment in there and I know you were hitting on me, but how can you do that and call me that in the same sentence?"

"I have a gift." Rachel replied smugly.

"Clearly."

They climbed into bed, Quinn immediately enveloping Rachel in her arms. Rachel sunk into the embrace, allowing Quinn to pull her closer. As their heartbeats started to sync, Quinn sighed. "Are you and Finn going to be okay?"

"I don't want to talk about him right now."

Quinn let it go, though she hated coming between them. She kissed Rachel's soft hair, allowing a deep breath to inhale the essence that was her Rachel. "I love you." She breathed out.

Rachel was silent for a full minute before she responded. "It's about time."

Quinn chuckled as she buried her nose further into Rachel's luscious locks.

"I love you too, Quinn." Rachel said after another minute or two of silence. "And I wanted to say thank you for tonight. It was perfect."

"All of it?" Quinn asked honestly.

"All of it." Rachel shifted in Quinn's arms until they were facing each other. "Because at the end of the day, I get to be wrapped up in you."

Quinn licked her lips and watched as Rachel did the same. Then they both leaned forward and kissed softly. "Goodnight, Rach." Quinn whispered when they were finished.

Rachel turned back around, pressing her back firmly into Quinn's front as the blonde tightened her hold on her. "Goodnight Quinn."

This time when Quinn fell asleep, it wasn't with her phone in her hand but with Rachel in her arms. However, the smile was still clearly present. But the most stunning difference was that she could now openly say she loved the girl, and was ecstatic knowing that the girl would say it back. When she fell asleep that night, she was in complete and utter peace.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, here's a nice piece of Faberry fluff for you guys as my sincerest form of apology :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or iPod**

When Quinn was drifting into consciousness the next morning, she inhaled the faint scent of vanilla and maybe cinnamon. There was only one thing that smelled that amazing and it was Rachel. Her eyes popped open at the memory of their night together. Sure enough, she was holding Rachel securely in her arms. As she took a deep breath, breathing in her girlfriend, she snuggled closer and nuzzled her nose into the girl's perfect neck. Then she couldn't resist so she nipped at the glorious expanse of skin bestowed upon her. Rachel was hers and she was going to revel in it.

The brunette giggled as Quinn playfully nipped at her neck. Knowing that Rachel was awake, the blonde grinned before she attached her lips and began marking her…claiming her.

"Mmmm, Quinn." Rachel moaned as she thrust her butt into Quinn's front. The blonde whimpered at the action and pulled away breathlessly. Rachel smirked as she spoke. "So, you're horny in the morning." She turned around, face to face with Quinn. "Good to know."

Quinn's face turned crimson as she quickly shut her darkened eyes. "I'm not…" She opened her eyes but the lust still swam inside her hazel orbs. "Not usually…I mean…"

Rachel chuckled softly before gently placing a kiss on Quinn's lips, effectively stopping the girl's embarrassed rambling. When Rachel pulled away from the kiss, she smiled brightly. "I wasn't complaining."

Quinn swallowed audibly before claiming Rachel's lips in a searing kiss. She mumbled against Rachel's lips in between several more kisses. "Best." Kiss. "Date." Kiss. "Ever." Very long and passionate kiss…with tongue.

Suddenly Quinn pulled away, and looked at Rachel. "Wait right here."

Rachel's face contorted in confusion, or perhaps disappointment that Quinn stopped kissing her. At least, that is what the blonde chose to believe. She slowly climbed out of bed. "I'll be right back." She backed up while watching her beautiful girlfriend lying in her bed. The sight made her weak in the knees as she stumbled backwards. Luckily she caught herself.

Rachel was watching her every move, so she tried to gracefully maneuver around the desk that she bumped into. She was nearly to the door when Rachel whispered. "I love you."

Quinn's breath hitched and she felt her cheeks heat up. "I…" She backed into the door frame. "Ow." Instead of laughing at her, Rachel watched her with concern.

"Are you okay?" She moved to get off the bed but Quinn held out her hand, instantly stilling Rachel's movements.

"I am so in love with you." Quinn breathed in response earning a Rachel Berry megawatt smile, the kind that was reserved only for Quinn.

Quinn smiled back before exiting the room in a hurry, her head still filled with the sight of Rachel and the words that fell freely from the brunette's lips. Her smile was blinding and her eyes were glazed over when she arrived in the kitchen.

Eli and Fran regarded her strangely as she pranced around the room humming a cheerful tune.

"Does she know it's before noon?" Eli asked Fran with a smirk.

Fran playfully shrugged. "Wonder if she knows that there's a sexy brunette in her bed?"

"If she did, do you think she'd be down here with us?" Eli replied with a raised brow as he watched Quinn put some toast on a plate and open the refrigerator to grab some strawberries and…

"Ooh, Whipped Cream!" The blonde announced cheerfully.

"Whipped Cream." Eli remarked. "I guess she does know that there is a girl in her bedroom."

"I hear you guys, I'm just choosing to ignore you." Quinn replied as she shut the refrigerator door and shot him a playful glare.

"So this is you ignoring us?" Fran replied handing a tray to Quinn. "Put the stuff on this, it'll make carrying it all easier. And don't forget some orange juice."

Quinn grinned then grabbed the juice as Fran grabbed the glasses.

"While you're finishing up, please explain. I want details." The older sister smirked.

"Finn's an ass, Rachel punched him. Then she came over here, you know the rest."

Fran nodded. "I already knew all that. I was talking about…" Fran pointed to the lovesick grin on Quinn's face.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn replied. "Waking up beside the one you love and hearing her say that she loves you back…"

Fran smiled knowingly. "Well in that case, here." Fran set a vase holding a bouquet of wild flowers on the tray. "She'll love these."

"Hey! I gave you those!" Eli shouted in protest.

Fran silenced him with a kiss. "And they're beautiful and I love them."

As she continued to kiss her husband, she shooed Quinn away. The younger blonde smiled as she hurried back up the stairs. When she got to her bedroom, she saw Rachel sprawled across it sideways, with her feet swaying in the air. Quinn trailed her eyes dangerously slow down the expanse of tan skin that appeared before her and bit her lip to hold back the moan. She let her eyes travel over the rest of the brunette and noticed that Rachel had her iPod in her hand and earbuds in her ears.

She approached the girl after setting the tray down on the desk, and tapped the brunette gently. Startled, Rachel jumped up and ripped the buds out of her ears and smiled shyly at the girl. "I um…I was bored and found your iPod."

Quinn nodded. Then she went to the desk to retrieve the food, and Rachel's face lit up. "Quinn! Wow!"

Quinn sat the tray on the bed between them and both girls began to eat in silence. Quinn reached for her glass of orange juice when Rachel spoke again. "I noticed…I was listening…you have a playlist with all my songs on it…"

Quinn started choking on her orange juice, trying to force it down rather than spitting it out at her girlfriend. Rachel gently reached forward and slapped Quinn on the back. When Quinn recovered, she blushed darkly and ducked her head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked nervously.

Quinn nodded and they resumed eating in an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Quinn blurted out. "Do you think it's weird?"

Rachel stared openly at her. "Do I think what's weird?"

"The stuff on my iPod?"

Rachel popped a strawberry in her mouth and appeared to be considering the question. "Do I think it's weird that my girlfriend has a playlist dedicated to the songs I sang?" She crawled toward the blonde.

Quinn bit her lip. How can Rachel be so sexy without really trying? Her eyes darkened as Rachel pushed the tray to the side and pressed down on Quinn until the blonde was underneath her. As Rachel hovered above her girlfriend, she lowered her voice into a husky tone that made Quinn whimper. "I think it's hot how much you support me." And with that, her lips were hungrily on Quinn's.

Quinn's hands immediately began to wander; up the back of Rachel's bare thighs and resting on the girl's luscious ass. After succumbing to a moment of bravery, she squeezed and nearly came undone when Rachel whimpered into her mouth. Rachel broke the kiss, panting for air. As the brunette licked her swollen lips, she whispered. "Is that what they taught you in that Celibacy Club of yours?"

Quinn laughed out loud. "Not even close. Every time a guy attempted to do that to me, I pulled his hands away and made him pray with me."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "You did not!"

"I did." Quinn smiled, squeezing Rachel's butt again. "I also once got a boyfriend to do what I wanted by promising him that he could touch my breasts. But only over the bra."

Rachel smirked and raised an eyebrow. "And that worked?"

Quinn shrugged. "Our motto was 'It's all about the teasing and not the pleasing.'"

Rachel laughed out loud. "I am going to have to remember that."

Quinn's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

Rachel sat up, her back end resting firmly on Quinn heated core. The blonde couldn't help licking her lips at the thought of it. Rachel looked down at her thoughtfully. "I would try to get away with something like that…" She bit her lip drawing the blonde's attention to her mouth. "But I would be punishing myself by keeping you away like that."

Quinn swiftly pulled Rachel back down on top of her and they were soon kissing again. Their tray of food long forgotten until they accidentally kicked it onto the floor. Rachel jumped off Quinn immediately. "Sorry, I…"

Quinn tried unsuccessfully to pull Rachel back toward her, but the brunette was already dead set on cleaning up the mess. "I don't want that orange juice to stain…"

Quinn shook her head and let it fall to the bed. Even when she didn't stop a make-out session to pray, she somehow seemed to cockblock herself.

**000000000**

Quinn and Rachel eventually made it downstairs to the amusement of Eli and Fran.

"Good morning!" Rachel greeted happily, and then amended the statement. "Though it'd be more appropriate to say 'good afternoon', because it is in fact after noon."

"How'd it go with the whipped cream?" Eli asked wiggling his eyebrows in a perfect imitation of Puck.

"Don't ask." Quinn groaned as she collapsed onto the couch.

Fran eyed her disappointed sister and the cheerful brunette. "Did we miss something?"

"Nothing of importance." Rachel replied as she carried the tray of leftovers and ruined flowers into the kitchen.

"Quinn?" Fran asked while the brunette was out of the room.

"We were…kissing, and then the tray got knocked on the floor and she insisted on cleaning it up."

Eli was cackling and Fran tried to hide her smirk. "Damn Rachel and her cleanliness."

"I know, right?" Quinn huffed.

Rachel came back in the room and collapsed on her girlfriend's lap. She kissed her cheek happily and then asked. "So what are we going to do the rest of the day?"

"I bet Quinn can think of a few things." Eli offered suggestively.

"Oh really, what?" Rachel asked oblivious to his innuendo.

The brunette was left in confusion when the three around her descended into laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

Quinn was grabbing some books from her locker when she heard Finn's voice directly behind her.

"You ratted me out." He said forcefully.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, and then she slowly turned around to face him. She narrowed her eyes at him as she spoke. "Rachel wondered why I tried to cancel on her. I wasn't about to lie to my girlfriend."

He scoffed at her. "Really?"

"Really." She repeated, with annoyance.

"You used to cheat on all your boyfriends, I'm sure lying came with that." He snarled at her.

"Things change, Finn. I've changed." She told him with venom dripping from her lips.

"What makes this time different?"

"Rachel. Rachel's the difference. I'd never do anything to hurt her."

He took a step back and appeared to be studying her. As they engaged in a silent standoff, neither heard footsteps approaching.

Quinn jumped when Rachel's small arms laced around her stomach, hugging her from behind. "You better not be threatening Quinn again or I swear…"

"It's fine, Rach. We were just talking." Quinn answered as she relaxed into her girlfriend's embrace. She turned her head to the side and received a quick peck on the cheek from Rachel.

"Did I interrupt your conversation?" Rachel asked, with her lips on the shell of Quinn's ear.

"Nope, we were just finishing up. Right, Finn?" Quinn said as she reveled in the sensation of all that was Rachel.

As Finn walked away without a word to either girl, Quinn turned around to face the petite brunette. She pulled her into her arms and they held each other for a moment before letting go. Quinn smiled at the smaller girl, as she tucked some brown hair behind her ear. "The thing I hate about school is that we have no classes together so I never get to see you."

Rachel looked at her sympathetically. "We have lunch."

Quinn rolled her eyes and groaned. "That's not enough. I've been spoiled after our weekend together."

Rachel giggled shyly before glancing up and down the hallway. She stepped toward Quinn and whispered. "You make it sound…like we did…stuff."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Rachel. "We did do…stuff."

Rachel blushed and looked at the ground. The blonde lifted Rachel's chin with her thumb and forefinger. When they made eye contact she spoke again. "I had a nice weekend, didn't you?"

A bright smile revealed itself on the brunette's face as she replied. "Of course! Oh, I almost forgot, the reason I got to your locker so late was because I stopped by Miss Pillsbury's office."

The blonde looked at her with confusion so Rachel continued talking. "I told her about how your old school had a Celibacy Club and she thought it sounded like a great idea! Our first meeting is this afternoon." Rachel smiled proudly, completely missing the wide eyed reaction from her girlfriend.

When the bell rang, Rachel kissed Quinn chastely before skipping off to class. Quinn was left standing at her locker in bewilderment. When she arrived at her class, Santana eyed her suspiciously.

"What happened to you? Long weekend?" She asked suggestively as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Quinn sighed loudly. "I won't be having a…long weekend anytime soon. Rachel just signed us up for the Celibacy Club."

Santana laughed so loud that everyone in the classroom turned toward them with amusement. "No shit? I didn't even think there was such a thing." The Latina replied.

"There wasn't. Rachel's starting one."

Santana laughed again. "What's going to be the club lesson? How to be a tease?"

"Probably." Quinn groaned.

Puck quickly sat down beside them. "What's going on? I heard Santana's cackle from halfway down the hall."

"Rachel's starting a Celibacy Club."

He frowned.

"No sex." Santana explained and watched as his eyebrows shot to his mohawk. Then he turned toward Quinn with a sympathetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry man. That's…hard." He said with a smirk causing Santana to stifle another laughing fit.

"Shut it, Puckerman." Quinn snarled.

"Seriously, Q. How'd the pipsqueak get the idea anyway?"

"I may have mentioned that we had one in my own school." She saw the way they were looking at her. "That was way before we were dating!"

Puck shook his head. "You just cock-blocked yourself."

"You don't think I know that?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What time's the meeting?" Santana asked.

"After school." Then apprehension crossed the blonde's face. "Why?"

"I'm going. There's no way I'm going to miss your self-imposed torture." The Latina smirked.

"Count me in too!" Puck said devilishly.

Quinn sighed as she slumped further into her chair. Could this day get any worse? Seriously, she and Rachel and the perfect weekend. Quinn enjoyed every minute of it. Their date. The shared 'I love you's.' The morning after…god she loved the morning after. Rachel was so…

Damn, she was turning herself on. There was no way she could stay celibate with Rachel as her girlfriend. Back in Ohio, she loved hiding behind the club so that she wouldn't have to let guys touch her but now…now it was a curse. Realization dawned on her as she shook her head with a smirk. _Yup, I really am gay._

Quinn was surprised when she walked into the Celibacy Club meeting room and found half the glee club inside. She shot Santana an evil glare as she sat down beside Rachel. She should have known that the Latina would tell everyone in glee about the new club and Quinn's…dilemma.

Miss Pillsbury droned on about no sex being the only true safe sex. She talked about the purity of saving yourself for marriage and tried to make it all romantic. But every time she said the word 'sex,' Quinn's whole body heated up. It didn't help that Rachel was sitting beside her and every once in a while; the brunette would cross and uncross her legs. When she did that, her unbelievably short skirt rode up just a bit too far and…damn, now Quinn's panties were soaked.

The blonde tuned Pillsbury out about the time she starting talking about jewelry. She mentioned chains and locks and keys and Quinn's mind went right to the gutter. Chains and rope and scarves and anything that she could use to tie Rachel to her bed. She absentmindedly remembered moaning and vaguely remembered people staring at her. She did remember Santana and Puck laughing, and Rachel touching her leg asking if she was okay.

As soon as Rachel's fingers grazed her thigh, the blonde stood up and ran out of the room. Quinn couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what was wrong. Up until Rachel said that they weren't going to have sex, she hadn't even been ready for it herself. But now, that's all she could think about. She fled to the restroom and splashed cold water on her face. "Pull yourself together Fabray." She told herself as she fixed her appearance and took one last glance in the mirror.

When she walked out of the door, she ran into Finn. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay." He smiled; then he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't feeling well. I should be fine after I get some food in me or some sleep." She lied.

He gave her a dopey grin that made him look constipated. "I just wanted to thank you. I guess you have changed, Quinn. The way you respect Rachel and are willing to wait for her. I admire you for that. I had you all wrong and I'm sorry for how I've been treating you."

He was actually genuine and now Quinn felt like shit. She had been visualizing Rachel in all sorts of…compromising positions. She shook her head of the thoughts that were once again threatening to surface. "I appreciate that Finn. Thanks. I look forward to putting everything behind us and moving on."

He smiled brightly and nodded. Then he turned and walked away. Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion. Being chaste was all it took to get Finn to accept her? Why didn't she think of that sooner?

Instantly, Rachel appeared in her line of sight. Her bottom lip was between her teeth and she looked at Quinn with concern. "Baby, are you okay?" She asked delicately as she stroked her girlfriend's cheek.

Quinn closed her eyes at the contact trying her will her eyes not to darken. This was exactly why she didn't think of chastity before, because Rachel Berry was a damn sex goddess. Quinn took her girlfriend's hand and led her to her car. "So, I know we're doing this whole celibacy thing…but there is so much more we can still do. If you're up for it?" She said when she got in the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Rachel smiled at her. "What do you have in mind, Fabray?

They were barely inside Quinn's bedroom before the blonde attached their lips. Rachel kissed her back with equal fervor. The blonde led her to the bed, and pushed Rachel down gently. Then she climbed on top of her. "I was thinking we do some more of what we started this weekend? You know lots of kissing, some groping…maybe you topless."

Rachel's eyes widened. "But doesn't that lead to…"

"We won't do anything you're not comfortable with…did you not like what we were doing?"

Rachel blushed and ducked her head away. "Truthfully? I think I liked it a little too much…hence the Celibacy Club."

Quinn laughed out loud, because at least it wasn't just her. "You know…we could have slowed things down. You didn't have to resort to…that."

Rachel smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just…it's hard to be around you and not want to keep going…"

Quinn attached their lips again. In between kisses, she muttered. "Then why are we wasting our time talking?"

Rachel giggled and forcefully pulled Quinn's lips into hers. It didn't take long for Rachel's shirt to be discarded, only to reveal that the girl wasn't wearing a bra. Quinn's mouth went dry as her panties dampened. She didn't waste time in claiming every inch of exposed skin, offering special attention to each breast.

After several minutes of worshiping the girl's body, Quinn took off her own shirt and bra. Rachel quickly reversed their positions as she straddled the blonde. She pressed her opened mouth to Quinn's smooth skin and began ravishing it. The blonde moaned, and bucked her hips in the process. Rachel adjusted her position so that one of Quinn's thighs was snug between her legs and then she continued to mark Quinn's torso. When she made it up to one of Quinn's firm breasts, taking it in her mouth and sucking on the hardened nipple, the blonde thrust her hips again. This time, Rachel thrust back, effectively riding Quinn's thigh.

When the blonde felt Rachel's wetness grease up her leg, she shuddered with pure pleasure. "Fuck. Rachel…you're that wet?"

Rachel's eyes widened at the question. "I'm sorry, I…"

Quinn shook her head, then grabbed Rachel's waist and pressed her against her thigh again. "Don't apologize…it's hot. Please…just ride me."

Rachel nodded and began a steady rhythm with her hips. Quinn's whole body was humming with desire. Her panties were probably far wetter than Rachel's were. She was just about to moan with satisfaction, when there was a loud knock on her door.

"Stop having sex, Rachel's dads are here for dinner." Fran called from the other side of the door.

"Fuck." Quinn groaned as Rachel crawled off her in a panic.

"What are they doing here?" Rachel asked Quinn as she put her shirt back on.

"I don't know." Quinn pulled her shirt on, sans bra. Then she rubbed the wet spot on her leg. She could feel Rachel watching her intently, so she slowly took her now damp finger and put it in her mouth. Quinn moaned as she licked the taste of Rachel off her fingers. Then she leveled the frazzled brunette with a look. "See how much fun we can have and still be celibate."

Rachel smirked at her. "You're right. Next time we'll just have to bypass the foreplay and get right to the dry humping."

Quinn's mouth dropped open as the brunette turned and walked out the door. Rachel walked right passed Fran who was eyeing her suspiciously. Quinn rolled her eyes. "We were not having sex."

Fran smirked. "You missed a button." She pointed to Quinn's shirt that was buttoned up unevenly before letting her eyes linger on the bra that was discarded on the floor.

"Whatever!" Quinn huffed as she fixed her shirt.

Fran chuckled as she shook her head and followed Rachel down the stairs. Quinn was about her follow when her phone buzzed with a message and startled her.

**From Santana: Fuck U Q! I took B 2 that stupid meeting so we cud laff U, now she wants to wait. **

Quinn laughed out loud. Santana cock-blocked herself and Quinn was the one currently getting lucky. This day just got a whole lot better. The smile faded from Quinn's face when she remembered that Rachel's dads were downstairs waiting for her. What the hell did they want?

**A/N: Yes, I ended it there. So you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what the Berry men want ;) If you're as frustrated as Quinn or Santana…then I did my job!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Once again, I've been having trouble uploading...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Quinn slowly made her way downstairs and took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen. Rachel's dads were laughing and talking with Fran and Eli while Rachel was focused intently on the slice of pizza she was eating. Quinn slid in the seat beside her girlfriend and kissed the brunette's cheek softly.

Rachel's face lit up with the blonde's presence. "Quinn." She sat her pizza on her plate and looked at the girl. "My dads brought us pizza so we could have dinner together. They said they came to talk to you…but I don't know the reason yet." She whispered.

Quinn nodded gravely. Then she grabbed her own piece of pizza and tried to force it down.

"Oh Quinn!" Jeremiah greeted excitedly. "Glad you could join us."

"Thanks for bringing dinner." Quinn replied politely.

"Look at that, we've got her scared off." Michael smiled as he pulled her into a one-armed hug.

The blonde swallowed thickly before she forced herself to relax into the embrace of Rachel's Daddy.

"Relax Blondie, we're here as a truce." Jeremiah pleaded with sincerity. Then he glanced around the table and found everyone staring at him with questions in their eyes. "This afternoon Finn told us how he's been treating you and that he tried to make things right with you."

Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers and squeezed gently. "He did seem to apologize to her." The brunette replied.

Michael nodded. "We're worried that it may have been our fault…his over-protectiveness."

"Daddy?"

"Ever since that Jesse kid hurt you…we told Finn to look out for you. We didn't know he'd take it so seriously, that he would suspect anyone who got close to you…"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably when she felt Quinn's questioning gaze on her. She was saved from explaining when her Dad spoke up.

"We knew you and your brother had been bickering lately and there was that fight where you slapped him…but we didn't know the cause of it." He let his gaze settle on Quinn. "We're sorry that you were inadvertently thrown under the bus because of our desire to protect our little angel."

"Who's Jesse?" Fran wondered because things weren't making sense to her.

"Jesse St. James." Rachel answered.

"St. Jackass." Quinn grumbled. She didn't know who he was; only that he broke Rachel's heart. Then a thought hit her. "I thought you never dated anyone?"

"I never dated Jesse." Rachel explained. Then she sighed, lost in a disturbing memory.

"Jesse was new at the school last year. He was a very talented young man who joined Rachel's glee club and…seduced our daughter." He spat out the word 'seduced' with venom.

"He was charismatic and charming and…a spy." Rachel added, and then looked at Quinn with shame. "I fell for it…for him."

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand in support, urging her to continue so she did. "He got me to care about him…to trust him. Then when I learned that he was from a rival school and was sent to destroy our glee club, I confronted him. I met him in the parking lot to tell him that I was on to him. But he and his friends were waiting for me. They…egged me. In front of the whole school. It was humiliating enough…but he also knew I was vegan so he did it to hurt me."

"Bastard." Fran breathed out.

Rachel nodded. "I guess they thought…with me being the star, that I would be too heartbroken to compete against them." Rachel pumped her chest out in pride. "But he didn't know me as well as he thought I did and the show must always go on. We beat them and went on to win National's."

Quinn rubbed Rachel's thigh with a comforting hand.

"So long story short. We made our son promise to look out for our little star and you were the unfortunate result of that. And for that we apologize."

"So Finn assumed that since I was another new kid showing interest in Rachel…that I'd turn into another jackass?" Quinn asked slowly.

"That…and he was interested in you, so I think you hurt his pride when you chose Rachel." Michael added.

The blonde nodded. "What changed his mind about me?"

"He wouldn't say. He just told us that he knows you care about Rachel and that he was sorry that he treated you like he did. He did apologize to you, right?"

"Yeah, this afternoon." 'After Celibacy Club' Quinn didn't add. She realized that it was her 'promise' to wait that made him believe that her feelings for Rachel were real.

"For what it's worth. We never questioned your intentions toward our daughter, Quinn. We adore you and that's why we came to apologize. We hope that you don't think badly about us or our son. We just wanted to keep Rachel safe." Jeremiah stated.

Quinn smiled at him then looked adoringly at her girlfriend as she spoke. "I understand the need to protect Rachel; I assure you that I will always have Rachel's best interests at heart."

Jeremiah clapped his hands together. "Now that business is settled, how about he just enjoy dinner?"

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly as the six of them laughed and chatted happily.

When the Berry men left, Rachel followed Quinn up to her bedroom. When the door closed, the brunette looked down nervously.

Quinn brought her hand to Rachel's chin and lifted it so that she could look into her favorite brown, emotive eyes. "Rachel?"

The brunette remained silent.

"You told me that Jesse broke your heart… but why didn't you tell me what he did to you?"

Rachel sighed. "It was the most humiliating experience of my life, Quinn…I didn't want you to see me that way."

"What way?" The blonde asked with concern.

"Like a loser. You're the first person I've ever met that doesn't see me that way and I didn't want to change that." Then Rachel sighed. "And the glee club doesn't count. Puck and Santana were Finn's friends first and well, the rest of us were all losers."

Quinn connected their lips with a passionate kiss. "None of you are losers. Santana and Puck adore you, though they'd never admit it aloud. And nothing could change the way I feel about you." She kissed the tip of Rachel's nose. "Jesse better pray he never crosses my path though…because whatever Finn, Santana and Puck did will be nothing compared to what I do if I ever get my hands on him."

"We compete against his school at Sectional's." Rachel released a shaky breath.

"I guess it's your turn to see who I used to be." Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Because I have a feeling that the Ice Queen will make an appearance."

"That sounds…you're sexy." She replied huskily as she traced her fingertips along Quinn's bare arm, eliciting goosebumps in their wake.

Quinn took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "Your dads just said they trusted me with you…I'd feel…awkward if we were to take advantage of that trust now."

Rachel bit her bottom lip seductively and lowered her voice. "Are you saying that you don't want us to be…intimate anymore?"

Quinn's eyes widened and a smirk appeared on her face. "God no. I just…" She gulped audibly when Rachel ran her tongue along her bottom lip. "I'm fine with awkward."

The brunette giggled and pulled Quinn into her as she started to suck on her girlfriend's neck. The blonde moaned loudly and gripped Rachel's hips, pulling her closer.

Rachel left a mark on Quinn's neck before moving to the blonde's earlobe. She took it between her teeth and tugged lightly. Then she licked the shell of Quinn's ear, eliciting a shiver from the blonde. Rachel whispered softly into her girlfriend's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn breathed out before she grabbed Rachel's face and pulled her into a searing kiss.

Their tongues battled as Quinn led Rachel to the bed. She gently shoved her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Rachel scooted up to the head of the bed with Quinn trailing behind, kissing her way up her girlfriend's body starting at her bare legs. As she reached Rachel's skirt, she lifted it up giving herself a perfect view of Rachel's now damp panties. She licked her lips as the scent of Rachel's desire aroused her. Quinn placed a kiss on the damp spot and smirked as Rachel's hips bucked into her violently.

She continued to kiss her way northward. When the blonde reached the hem of her girlfriend's shirt, she quickly tore it off. Her lips attached to Rachel's naked torso. She placed open mouthed kisses on the exposed area intermittently as she licked and sucked on the delicious skin. Then she made her way up to Rachel's breasts, thankful there was no bra to impede her assault. Quickly, she took a hardened nipple in her mouth and ran it around her tongue.

Rachel withered underneath her, her hands wandering to Quinn's hips before tearing the girl's shirt off. Unfortunately, to do so she had to force Quinn's lips to detach from her breast. As soon as both girls were naked, waist up, they reconnected with a deep kiss.

Quinn pulled away slightly, her lips grazing Rachel's as she whispered. "We'll have to stay in the Celibacy Club…I don't want to lose your family's respect."

Rachel smirked at her, and closed the distance to kiss her. Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she pulled away to speak. "But your family already thinks we're sleeping together…so I get to be the easy girlfriend in their eyes and you're the respectable one?"

Quinn's fingers grazed the brunette's cheeks and Rachel leaned into the touch. The blonde's thumb swiped across her girlfriend's lips and she smiled as Rachel pursed her lips and kissed it.

"Is that what you think? You're not easy, Rachel. You're amazing and my family loves you. Fran jokes and teases but she knows we're not having sex yet. I respect you too much to let you have a reputation you don't deserve." Quinn replied softly.

"Quinn…"

"We'll wait. I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for. I know you think you are…but trust me; I lost my virginity and regretted it every day since. I won't do that to you. I want to make it special and not just have it be a heat of the moment thing because we couldn't control ourselves."

There was a long moment of silence before Rachel spoke softly. She raised an eyebrow as the words dropped from her lips. "We just went from amazing foreplay to being real members of the Celibacy Club in a span of three minutes."

Quinn chuckled nervously at the statement. "Damn me and my sense of honor."

Rachel put her arms around Quinn and held her against her. The blonde rested her head against her girlfriend's collarbone, her warm breaths tickling Rachel's skin.

"We can still have fun Quinn; we don't have to have sex to be intimate." Rachel said as she traced her fingers up and down the blonde's naked spine.

Quinn attached her lips to Rachel's neck and kissed her thoroughly. Then she smiled sadly as she spoke. "I wish I waited for you."

The brunette kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "You may regret losing your virginity the way you did…but do you regret Beth?"

"No." Quinn admitted instantly.

There was brief silence before Rachel shifted underneath Quinn, and brought the girl's face toward her so they could see eye to eye. "I may not be your first, Quinn, but we can still make our first time together special…for both of us."

"Rachel…"

"You deserve it too, Quinn." Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. "When the time comes, I want to do that for you."

Quinn smiled genuinely. "Thank you."

The girls spent the rest of the evening kissing as they remained wrapped in each other's arms. Neither had ever been so content, and neither could remember being so happy. But that didn't mean that their Celibacy Club meetings would be easy, both were sure that things would become complicated as they tried to remain chaste while their desire for each other continued to grow. As they held each other, both girls wondered how long they'd last before they gave into that desire…

**A/N: I know this was a rather short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. I hope it helped clear things up about Finn's obsession with Quinn and Rachel's relationship. Also, now that the girls have decided to wait (as hard as it may be) Celibacy Club should get interesting. And soon, Rachel will meet Quinn's parents (and Quinn will meet Jesse) as Sectional's approach. Hope you're still enjoying this story, let me know either way. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The only thing on Quinn's mind since she found out about what Jesse did to Rachel was revenge. And she knew that there were at least a few people who would help her with her plan. During lunch the next day, Santana, Puck, Finn and Quinn went to Jesse's high school. She asked Santana and Puck to join her and they were more than eager to torment the singer, and then when Finn found out the plan they couldn't talk him out of joining them.

Jesse was returning to campus at the end of the lunch hour when they approached him.

"Hey, St. Jackass!" Santana announced and when the boy saw her, he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"What do you want, Lopez?" He snarled at her.

He walked toward them after waving his friends away. When he got within reach, he was bombarded with eggs.

"What the hell?" He yelled as he wiped the sticky substance from his eyes.

"Doesn't feel so good when you're on the receiving end of it, does it?" Quinn spat out.

"And who are you?" As soon as the words left his mouth, realization hit him. "You're the chick that turned Rachel into a dyke."

Jesse's head flew back when Finn's fist connected with his face. "Don't call my sister that!" Finn screamed.

Jesse smirked as he rubbed his jaw. "How is Rach?"

The way her name dripped from his lips made Quinn's skin crawl.

"It's a shame I never got to tap that fine ass." He continued with a glint of lust in his eye.

This time it was Quinn's fist that connected with Jesse's eye. And Puck was holding Santana back from a full on assault.

Jesse stepped away from them, squinting at him through an already swollen eye. "I'm going to get both of you expelled for this." Then she stepped in Quinn's personal space. "That means no competing in Sectional's. I'm pretty sure your girlfriend will be quite irate with you about that." His smirk made Quinn want to punch him again.

"You won't have us disqualified, Jackass, because like Rachel, you love competition. And you know as well as I do that if you win by default, the victory won't be as sweet." Santana stated matter of factly. "Why do you think Rachel never had you disqualified?"

He smirked at Quinn again as he wiggled is eyebrows. "Because she still wanted in my pants."

He flinched expecting another punch, but instead found himself coughing when a white powder flew in his face. Puck was holding an empty bag of flour as three sets of eyes stared wide-eyed at the mohawked boy.

Puck shrugged as she stated. "I thought it'd be harder to wash off if we combined the eggs with flour."

Jesse lunged at the person nearest to him, who happened to be Quinn, and got a good punch in before Finn and Puck shoved him back.

"Let's just call us all even." Finn demanded. "And let the best team win at Sectional's."

Jesse glared at them. "I won't get you disqualified, but…" He drawled out. "By the time you get back to school, I will have texted Rachel about what you've done to me."

Quinn's eyes widened. She had no intention of letting Rachel know about this.

"I figured she didn't know about this little…rendezvous of yours." He smiled at her.

Quinn stood frozen until she felt strong hands on her, pulling her back toward their car. Furiously, Quinn grabbed her phone and started typing a message to Rachel. She had to get to her before the bastard did.

**From Quinn: Baby, please don't be mad.**

**From Rachel: I hate when people start sentences that way. Where were you for lunch?**

**From Quinn: Visiting Jesse St. James.**

**From Rachel: Why?**

**From Quinn: Puck, Finn, and Santana helped me get payback for what he did to you.**

Quinn didn't receive a response after that.

"Fuck." She muttered, and Santana glanced over at her.

"How mad is she?" The Latina asked.

"Radio silence."

Santana nodded. Then she sighed. "You know, Rachel isn't going to like that you used eggs."

"At least they were free range chickens." Quinn frowned. "Will that matter to her?"

"Make sure you tell her that when you explain what we did." Finn offered.

Quinn nodded in silence.

No one spoke the rest of the drive but when they arrived in the parking lot at their school, Quinn broke the silence. "Thanks for coming with me. I could have gotten you all expelled for that."

"It would have totally been worth it." Puck announced before tossing his phone to the blonde. "I facebooked everything. Well, except the punches. I didn't want us getting in trouble for assault or anything. Jesse's going to be the laughing stock of his school for the next few days."

"Have I told you that I love you, Puck?" Quinn grinned as she watched the egg and flour covered boy on video.

Puck ran his hand through his mohawk and looked away shyly. "Too bad you're gay." He muttered before adding. "Though I wouldn't be opposed to a threesome."

Finn covered his ears and mumbled something about 'sick and wrong, that's my sister you're talking about' while Santana smacked the back of Puck's head.

As they approached the school doors, Rachel was standing outside with her arms crossed over her chest. Classes had already started, because lunch was long over yet Rachel stood outside waiting for them. She glared at them, before thrusting her phone toward them. "It's not bad enough that you had to go and assault him…you recorded it?" She shrieked. "Are the four of you insane?"

"Calm your tits, midget." Santana snarled with a smirk. "He's not having us disqualified from the competition, if that's what you're worried about?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Did he threaten that? You guys, we're so close to competing and you just go and throw it all away."

"You were too easy on him before, Rach. He finally got what he deserved." Finn replied quietly.

Rachel rolled his eyes. "Getting what he deserved would still be too good for that creep. But that doesn't mean I wanted you guys to sink to his level." She stared at Quinn. "And I didn't need you to fight my battles."

Quinn deflated. Rachel's look of disappointment was far worse than if Rachel had glared at her with anger.

Finn, Puck and Santana understood the shift in the atmosphere and walked inside wordlessly. Quinn and Rachel stood outside, face to face. Neither dared to say the first word.

Eventually, the silence became unbearable for Quinn. "Say something, please. Even if it's just to yell at me." She begged her girlfriend.

Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously before she spoke. "You have a cut above your eye, Quinn. Why did you think I didn't want you to know about Jesse?" She stepped closer to her. "I know he doesn't fight fair, and now you got hurt."

Quinn touched her fingertips to her eyebrow and winced in pain. Then she turned her pleading eyes back on Rachel. "We didn't use real eggs, Rach. They were vegan substitutes."

The brunette looked like she was trying to hide her smile, but was failing to do so. "Let's get you to the nurse, Quinn." She said soothingly before she took her girlfriend's hand and led her to the nurse's office.

Glee was tense that afternoon because the word had gotten around about what they did to Jesse. Most of the kids were grateful for the retaliation against someone they all hated, but Mr. Shue lectured them about taking the high road. On top of the lecture, Rachel also refused to discuss the situation with any of those involved.

After glee, Quinn waited for Rachel to gather her things. "So, did you want to have dinner at my house tonight?" The blonde asked.

Rachel looked up from her belongings and into her girlfriend's eyes. "I can't. I have to catch up on my homework. And I want to come up with new ideas for Sectional's because I know that Jesse will up his game just to try to beat us on that stage."

Quinn sighed. "You're still mad at me."

Rachel nodded before looking away guiltily.

"We did it for you, Rachel. All of us."

"I didn't ask you to do it though, Quinn."

"Someone shouldn't be able to hurt you like that and get away with it." Quinn explained.

Rachel took a step closer. "What he did was humiliating, Quinn." She held up her hand to stop Quinn from interrupting her. "It took me a while to live that down…and you just brought it all back. When that video hit facebook, people started talking about me again. And…Puck, Finn and Santana weren't here to stop them from teasing me."

"What happened, Rachel?" Quinn whispered. Afraid of the answer.

"I got slushied, Quinn. For the first time since I entered high school. I had to take a shower in the locker room and borrow these clothes from Harmony." She looked embarrassed. "You made things worse for me."

"Rachel…" Quinn stepped forward but Rachel stepped away. The blonde swallowed thickly. "Who did it to you?" She growled.

Rachel shook her head. "You can't beat up everyone who's mean to me, Quinn." Rachel sighed. "And next year when you and the others are gone…who's gonna defend me then? I have to learn to fight my own battles."

Quinn's heart broke at the defeated sound in Rachel's voice. "That's why you shouldn't let people get away with hurting you. You have to fight back…show them that you won't take it." Quinn demanded.

Rachel sighed and sat down on a red chair in the choir room. "The worse part was that I just wanted my girlfriend to hold me and tell me everything was okay…but you weren't here."

"Rachel…" Quinn breathed as she wrapped the brunette in her arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Jesse but mostly I'm sorry that you felt so alone today."

She felt Rachel nuzzle into her neck as she tightened her grip on the smaller girl. "I love you, Rachel. So much. And I hate that you're hurting right now." She rubbed comforting circles on the girl's lower back. "Most of all, I hate that I'm the cause of some of that hurt."

They sat in silence for a moment before Rachel whispered. "You didn't cause it, Quinn. Apparently, they've been waiting for an excuse to tease me again."

Quinn didn't want to think about what school would be like next year without her, Puck, Santana or Finn to keep the bullies at bay. Rachel and the rest of glee would be helpless against those that bullied them.

"Be a cheerleader." The blonde stated and felt Rachel shift away from her.

Rachel stared at Quinn in confusion.

"You, me, Santana and Brittany can cheer together this year. It'll give you some clout. Plus, if glee club wins National's again this year you will have some extra bragging rights. Maybe next year will be a little easier if you're a bit more popular."

Rachel furrowed her brows. "So, in order to stop the bullying…you want me to conform?"

Quinn's eyes widened. It wasn't coming out the way she wanted it to. She was trying to protect Rachel; find a way to keep her safe. "No, not conform. I always want you to be yourself. But…you already love dancing. Cheerleading would probably be fun for you. Plus, it'd be something we could do together. And if it helps you increase your popularity, is that a bad thing?"

Rachel seemed to consider Quinn's words. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." Quinn replied, placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "I'll drive you home so you can get your work done."

Rachel nodded. "You could…stay for dinner…if you wanted." The brunette said shyly causing Quinn to smile wide.

"I'd love to." She replied as she laced her fingers through Rachel's and together they walked to the blonde's car.

**A/N: Up next, Sectionals! Quinn and Rachel come face to face with Jesse, plus Rachel meets the Fabrays…**


End file.
